Out Of The Mouth
by everything-is-eninalus
Summary: When an unsub has killed far too many, Reid and Morgan have to go undercover. But Reid isn't looking forward to getting up close and personal with this man who he has feelings for... Especially not when the whole team has them under surveillance.
1. Chapter 1: Out Of The Mouth

**Hey, bit of a long AN so bear with me :P**

**First of all, thank you for the fricken **_**awesome**_** response on my last oneshot, you guys are so nice!**

**And second, I know this is kind of late. I'm not sure if you're aware, but I'm Canadian :D hope that's cool lol anyways so I had thanksgiving this weekend along with a freshly torn abdomen muscle, so writing wasn't really an option for me, seeing as I couldn't sit up or get the time to sit down one-on-one with my muse, who seemed somewhat tired and wasn't inspiring me**

**So yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if I was assumed to be American seeing as I write things like 'color' instead of 'colour', but that's because I hate the little red line that shows up on my word documents when I write it the 'Canadian' way and I can't figure out how to change it (actually I'm lazy) haha**

**I hope you like the story! Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable character, they belong to CBS**

**Warning: This fic is rated M for language, violence (I think), and sexual content later on**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

This wasn't going to work.

That was all Reid could think as the suggestion came from Prentiss' mouth; all he could think when Hotch agreed; all he could think when Rossi began planning with Garcia; all he could think when Morgan sighed and nodded.

It wouldn't work.

The team was in Northern Illinois and had been for the past three weeks. They were all frustrated and tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and get on with their lives. But they couldn't. Not with this serial killer running loose.

Eighteen gay couples, men and women, were murdered. Simply _slaughtered_ by an unsub with a consistent MO. He stalked them for at least a couple days if not a week. He attacked at night, mainly while the couple was engaged in sexual activity. He tied the couple up and attacked their genitals before slowly torturing the 'submissive' so the 'dominant' could hear them scream. He would then cut a major artery on the 'dominant' and leave the two of them to bleed to death.

They whole team had agreed that the stressor had to have been when the law of same-sex unions was passed on the first of June.

Thirty-six people, tortured mentally and physically because someone thought that these people didn't deserve to be together, that they didn't deserve to live because of who they were attracted to.

The idea had made the wholes team's blood boil, which had added to the anger and aggravation they were already feeling. Who had the audacity to take someone's life into their own hands because they could now be united in a same-sex relationship legally? It was wrong and evil and distorted.

It was immoral.

Reid would have done anything, _anything_ to capture this man and have him sit in the freezing interrogation room so that he could give him a piece of his mind, but not this.

Never this.

"It's not going to work." Reid said, trying to put sureness behind his voice, but it ended up cracking.

"It's all we've got, Spence." JJ reasoned.

"He's not gonna… This is…" Words were failing the young genius.

"Look, I know it's not the most comfortable of things." Hotch said softly. "But we have to get this guy. Our profile is stale and, frankly, bleak."

"But I-"

"No 'buts'. This is happening."

Reid could not help the pout that ensued and Garcia and Prentiss laughed.

"Might as well embrace it!" Morgan laughed and ruffled Reid's hair.

It was like hell. Hell on earth.

Reid was glum as he made his way back to the hotel to pack an hour later. He was slow in walking to his room and even slower in physically packing up his things.

He, Spencer Reid, was going to be spending the next week in a cabin up near Lake Heron pretending to be a gay male with his boyfriend, played by none other than Derek Morgan.

'Pretending' and 'boyfriend' being the lies in this sentence.

Reid was, in fact, gay. Well, more bisexual or 'ambisextrous' as Garcia (the only one who knew of this fact) put it so atrociously fondly. He had always found himself more attracted to males, though. Sure he could enjoy women and what they had to offer, but something always struck him about men.

Namely, Derek Morgan. The _same_ Derek Morgan whom he would have to live with and cuddle and fawn over for the next week.

Alone.

In a cabin.

"W-we can use someone else!" Reid had stammered. "We could get one of the other men from the police department to-"

"No way, pretty boy." Morgan had interjected. "No way I hell am I letting you get stalked by some whacko without me being there."

"I can look after myself." Reid tried arguing.

"Morgan's right," Hotch intervened. "We need you to have the best protection possible and Morgan is best suited for that job."

"Hotch, I understand your concern, but what about Morgan? _He_ need's protecting just as much as I do!"

"And that's where you step in, Reid. He is to you what you are to him. A guardian. The same reason we don't use someone from the PD to be Morgan's partner."

"I can't be _that_ bad, can I?" Morgan asked, feigning hurt.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not about you." Reid mumbled.

"What's it about then, sweet cheeks?" Garcia had asked and gave him a wry smile. The techie had been encouraging Spencer to come out to the team, but Reid just wasn't ready, so he had cast her a dirty glance before muttering to himself.

"This is absurd."

Hotch had pulled him aside after an unhappy Reid had listened to the plans and arrangements be made.

"Reid, I know it's awkward but-"

"Why can't we just use two men from the PD?" Reid whined.

"I won't jeopardize them like that. Besides, they're not comfortable with each other like you and Morgan are."

"Hotch, you understand what's going on right? We… Morgan and me… The unsub attacks couples while their having sex!" Reid whispered harshly.

"It'll be faked. It's been done before by plenty of teams. Hell, _I_ had to do it once."

"You did?"

"Yeah,"

Reid sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you," Hotch gave a rare smile and had clapped Reid on the shoulder.

Currently, Reid lugged his go bag down through the lobby of the hotel they were at. A black SUV was waiting for him outside and he knew who was in it. Sure enough, reaching the door, Reid found Morgan on the other side with Garcia waiting in the back.

_Great. _He thought, _just what I wanted._

"Ready to go, boy wonder?" Garcia asked happily and Reid just nodded his head.

"Penny's gonna give us a run down of what going to go on." Morgan informed as he pulled away from the curve and Reid just nodded again.

"Okay, cool." Garcia smiled. "So, we will be stationed down the road from the little cottage you two have. I will be working 24/7 while the rest of our gorgeous team will be coming in and out."

"Don't you need a break?" Morgan asked, frowning.

"Honey, this _is_ my break. I'd way rather, monitor you two than work for the snipey teams back at Quantico. Anyways, you're going to be going out to clubs and bars and such until we can confirm someone's watching you."

"What?" Reid asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we gotta make sure he's targeting you."

Reid sighed.

"You'll each have a panic button which is to be worn at all times."

"Won't panic buttons be a little obvious?" Morgan asked.

"Not if your girl, Penelope, is a genius, which I am, so that mean's they'll be cleverly disguised with these."

Reid turned to accept the tiny box that Garcia had given him. He opened it tentatively. Inside was a ring and a necklace.

"Two?" Reid asked wearily.

"The panic button is in the ring, the necklace is a microphone that can be turned on and off."

"Why would we need to turn the mic off?" Reid turned to look at Garcia whose grin turned mischievous and her eyes flickered towards Morgan. Luckily, the older agent couldn't see because he was driving, but Reid gave her a glower that he hoped look at least a little bit more intimidating than 'cute'.

Reid sat back in his seat. He was exactly happy at the idea of Garcia being able to listen in to their conversations. Even if the mics could be turned off, he was sure the techie would have the house bugged as well.

Not that Reid was planning on having a heart to heart or anything, but he would definitely be having some awkward conversations with Morgan in the next week.

The team was almost positive that as the unsub became more and more comfortable with the couple he was stalking, he would find ways to place cameras or microphones inside the houses.

This meant that at some point during the week, Reid and Morgan would have to start acting like a couple. Like _really_ acting like a couple.

Reid ran a hand over his face. This was so not fair.

The cottage was about fifteen minutes outside of town and was almost directly on the edge of the lake. The area was fairly secluded, the closest house being five minutes down the road, which was both comforting and intimidating.

Reid's shoulder felt heavy as he got out of the SUV and trudged up the path to the front door. Garcia bounced along behind him a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, love. It'll be awesome." She encouraged in a low voice so Morgan couldn't hear them.

"Yeah, it _would_ be awesome if I had some sort of shred of self-confidence or knew what I was doing." Spencer sighed. "Or if Morgan was gay." He mumbled.

"You never know, baby. I've seen him flirting guys up before so maybe he throws both ways."

"Yeah," Spencer frowned. "Right."

He unlocked the door and opened it to find himself in a tiny mudroom right off a spacious living room and kitchen. There was a small hallway directly in front of him that led to hat Reid guessed was the bathroom, bedroom, and probably laundry room. The place would comfortably fit two people in an intimate relationship.

_Too bad we're not in a relationship._ Reid thought bitterly.

"This'll do nicely." Morgan smiled, coming through the door and Reid wished he'd stop smiling so enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it should be nice and cozy." Garcia smiled and winked at Reid behind Morgan's back. The techie then glanced at her watch.

"Okay, it's one o'clock now, so I'm going to go set up my station with Hotch and Rossi and I'll be back around six to pick you two up."

"Pick us up?" Morgan asked.

"Of course! I have to drive you two to the bar! Prentiss will meet us there to get you guys your car."

Reid sighed. "Alright, I guess."

"In the mean time, you two should settle down and relax. This week will be long and full of tension." When Morgan nodded and turned to survey the room Garcia mouthed 'sexual' and then gave two thumbs up. Reid was almost tempted to flip the girl the bird, but thought better of it.

"I think we'll have some fun, pretty boy!" Morgan laughed and threw an arm around Reid's neck.

Reid tried to smile without looking nauseous.

"Alright, I'll see you boys later." Garcia smiled and walked outside.

"This is pretty nice for short notice. " Morgan observed.

"Yeah," Spencer agreed.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked as Reid slipped out from him arm and wrapped his arms around his torso. He wandered aimlessly into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Morgan sighed. "Look, I know I can be kind of a jerk sometimes, but I swear, I poke fun because I care-"

Reid shook his head. "It's not you." He was about to follow it up with 'it's me' but decided not to.

"Are you sure?"

Reid smiled and this time it was genuine. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Morgan nodded and gave a tentative smile back.

"It's going to be pretty funny when we actually have to act like a couple hey?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

Reid gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, it's going to be sort of weird."

"Don't worry, pretty boy. I won't bite." The older agent walked towards the bedroom and was almost out of sight when he stopped and looked Reid directly in the eye.

"Much," He added, before winking.

Reid could feel his cheeks heat up to approximately 400 degrees.

Yeah, this was his own personal hell.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter's short but I just wanted to test the waters before diving right in :)<strong>

**So, good? Bad? Continue? Move on? Let me know, please!**

**Stay awesome you wonderful people you!**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: He Who Seeks, Finds

**Hey, sorry! I know a lot of you have been on edge, waiting to see if I'd continue this or not, but I swear, I was going to have this up on Wednesday and had been totally sure of continuing merely hours after posting, but my last few days have been nuts, so here's what I got now :P**

**Thanks for the amazing support! Like always, you guys have been wonderful :)**

**Hope you like this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>

Reid stood in the kitchen for a long time, not knowing what to do with himself. He had five hours to kill in this tiny house alone with Morgan. Should he go talk to him? Should he give him his space? The whole thing seemed awkward. He could hear Morgan moving around in the bedroom and Reid wished he had enough confidence to go talk to him, maybe even flirt a little. But he was no Derek Morgan and really didn't know how to do that.

It was going to be a long week.

Reid sighed and walked into the living room, glancing around. There was a TV across from a large squishy leather couch and a fireplace in the corner.

Reid sat on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. Frankly, he was tired and this whole case had been one massive headache and worry for the young agent. He wanted nothing more than to catch this guy now so he could go home, get away from Morgan, and suffer in peace.

Like _that_ was going to happen.

He sat there for a long time in silence, just staring at the opposite wall and letting his mind wander. Unfortunately, his mind's idea of wandering was to imagine the very real, very sexy man in the other room. From there his mind progressed to thinking about the two of them 'pretending' to have sex and then advanced to them in the raunchiest positions; positions that had the genius blushing even though they were wrapped up in his head.

It wasn't long before Reid felt his pants become tight. Sighing he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, arms still wrapped around his mile-long legs, and tried to bore the images out by reciting lectures his university professors had given him. The genius was done in about ten minutes and found himself quickly needing something else to distract his over-active brain, so he opened his eyes and glanced around, quickly noticing the fireplace. Reid was fairly sure it was gas powered and was just going through the science behind it in his head when a voice behind him caused him to start.

"It's nice hey?"

Reid turned to look at Morgan.

"What?"

"The house. It's really nice. I'm impressed."

"Oh, yeah. Me too,"

Morgan gave him a contemplating look before sighing and moving to sit on the couch next to the younger agent.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried, I guess."

"About what?"

Reid shrugged. "This," He bit his lip. "I mean we're putting ourselves in danger, risking the safety of others, and, you know…" Reid made an inclination with his voice.

"What?" Morgan asked and Reid couldn't tell if he was being serious or playing dumb.

"We… well… Our friendship could be seriously tested."

"How?" Morgan asked frowning and Reid couldn't stop the exasperated sigh that escaped him.

"Morgan, we're going to be up close and personal for the next week. Like, _really_ up close and personal. I don't want to lose our functional relationship to an unsub, you know?"

"Reid, I'm not gonna let this turn south because I have to pretend to be gay and use some trick of the eye to make it look like we're more intimate than we are. We're going to get this guy, and we'll make him pay."

Reid nodded slowly. "I just don't want you to hate me when all is said and done." He said quietly.

"I won't. Not to worry, pretty boy. Now, what say we watch a little TV until Garcia picks us up."

Reid smiled, though it was still somewhat helpless, and nodded.

It was almost six o'clock on the nose, when there was a rhythmic knock on the door. Both of the men got up and Morgan answered the door.

"Hello, you two beasts of beauty! Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Morgan smiled and Reid mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Great! Well then lets skidattle our kaboodles out of here!"

The two men exchanged glances before following the bubbly blonde out the door and to the SUV where JJ sat waiting in the drivers seat.

"Okay," Garcia began after they'd climbed in. "You two have to keep your necklace microphones on at all times tonight. Me, Emily, and Hotch will be listening in. Here are your earpieces." She said, handing them the small, wireless plugs. "Will be able to communicate to you through these. Make sure to scout out the place and warn us of any potentials. Remember, you have to look like a couple, so sit close and touch each other whenever you get the opportunity."

"Yeah," JJ spoke up. "This guy will most likely be looking for the most intimate of all his potential targets, so you guys _really _have to play it up, okay?"

_Great. Just fricken' fantastic,_ Reid thought.

The rest of the ride was spent with more debriefing, but Reid wasn't listening. He stared out the window and just willed himself to be anyone else but Dr. Spencer Reid.

When they finally arrived at the bar, which was really more of a lounge, Garcia pointed out the small used car the two of them would be pretending to own for the week as well as the white van her, Emily, and Hotch would be hiding out in for the night.

"In you go boys!" Garcia smiled. "And remember, _intimate._"

Morgan nodded and before Reid was even out of the SUV he had his arm wrapped firmly around Reid's waste. The younger agent tried to shy away but Morgan held tight and whispered in his ear.

"We're boyfriends. Calm down."

Reid took a deep steadying breath and nodded before pressing into the warmth of Morgan's side. If he was going to do this, he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

The lounge wasn't packed, which was nice considering they were looking for a particular someone. It was a fairly big place and on arriving Reid did a head count of about fifty plus people, most of them in their late twenties to late thirties.

Morgan pulled Reid into a corner with a small, intimate, half-circle booth that would give them an excellent view of the whole room.

And the whole room an excellent view of them.

Morgan ordered them both drinks as soon as the waitress arrived. She gave a pleasant smile, as though she was proud of them for declaring their affection, before walking off again.

Morgan pulled Reid until he was right against his side and the younger tried to relax into the embrace, but it was hard when Morgan's hand was resting dangerously low on Reid's hip.

"Just lean on me," Morgan whispered into Reid's ear. "Just relax, I'm not going to do anything to startle you. We need to make this look real, so pretend I've said some sweet nothing just now and start blushing."

Reid was sure Morgan was teasing him, because Reid was already red in the face just at the close proximity of Morgan's mouth to his ear. From the outside, Reid was sure it looked just as Morgan had wanted it.

He leaned farther in Morgan just as Garcia's voice came to their ears.

"_Hello? Can you boys hear me?"_

"Yeah," Reid said, looking at Morgan so it looked like the two of them were in conversation. Morgan did the same.

"_Alright, so any funny business so far?"_

"No one seems to interested in us," Morgan said softly, still looking Reid in the eye, so much so that the younger agent had to look past Morgan's head in order to keep his damn blush down. "He might not be here yet though," Morgan continued. "We don't even know if he'll show up here."

"_Ten of the eighteen murders were involved with couples who regulated this place, so it's more than likely. Anyways, if he doesn't show up tonight, he might tomorrow."_

"Let's just hope he doesn't find some other couple to mess with." Reid frowned and Morgan nodded just as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"You know," She said smiling. "It's so great to see couples like you two come in so much more often since that law has been passed."

Morgan smiled up at her.

"My sister has a girlfriend and I couldn't have been more happy when they became legal." The girl continued. She couldn't have been more than twenty-five and was, in Reid's opinion, very pretty.

"Yeah, it's been great." Morgan said, pulling Reid impossibly tighter to his side. "What's your name?"

"Sherry," The girl smiled.

"The world needs more of you, Sherry." Morgan said smoothly and Reid had to resist rolling his eyes.

Sherry's smile became brighter and she pulled out a pen and notepad.

"You boys hungry? Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, actually." Morgan flipped open the untouched menu. "I'll get a bacon and cheese burger without the onions. You want anything, babe?"

It took Reid a second to realize that he was the 'babe' Morgan was referring to and started.

"Oh, uh, no I'm fine."

Morgan pulled a face. "All you've had today was a muffin and, like, twenty cups of coffee."

"Really, I'm fine." Reid didn't feel like eating when he was already feeling nauseous.

Morgan looked up to Sherry. "He'll have the chicken burger with no tomato."

Reid gave the older agent and incredulous look as Sherry walked off.

"What? You don't eat beef and you don't like tomato." Morgan defended.

"_Reid only likes certain types of beef."_ Garcia cooed and Reid rolled his eyes and ignored her, knowing that no one else would pick up on the gay reference.

"I said I wasn't hungry." He glared at Morgan.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to starve to death."

"I can feed myself," Reid huffed.

"_Oh, listen to you two, fighting like an old married couple."_ Garcia laughed in their ear and Morgan joined.

"Shut up," Reid breathed.

Morgan glanced around the room before leaning in to whisper in Reid's ear again. "There's a guy sitting at the bar who keeps glancing over here; medium build, white, dark hair. You see him? Squeeze my leg if you do."

Reid awkwardly moved his hand to Morgan's leg and squeezed gently.

"You think it's him?"

Reid squeezed again, keeping his eyes on the table.

Morgan pulled back and looked at Reid. "Your hair smells good."

"W-what?" Reid spluttered.

"Your hair. It smells good."

"Uh, thanks I guess."

The two of them sat in silence for awhile just observing the large room and watching people come and go.

"It's weird to think that we're not the hunting but the hunted." Reid pondered aloud.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Morgan said, somewhat aimlessly.

It was only a few minutes more before their food came and Reid could do little but glower at the burger that was set in front of him where Morgan dug in like he'd never eaten before.

"Come on." He said through a mouthful. "Eat,"

"Not hungry. I already said that."

"_Eat Reid." _Garcia commanded and Morgan couldn't help but smile.

Reid picked up a fry and munched on it slowly. As soon as it hit his stomach he became aware how he really did want to eat, but his stomach was still doing flip flops at he prospect of being here with Morgan.

"No wonder you're so skinny," Morgan whispered.

"My weight has nothing to do with how much I eat. I just…" The younger agent floundered for the right words. "Have a… high metabolism."

"Sure you do." Morgan smirked.

Reid managed to polish off his fries but only took one bite of his burger before giving up. He really wanted to be able to relax and be chill but he was way too aware of Morgan body aligned with him to just let go.

Suddenly Morgan's mouth was on Reid's neck and Reid gasped at the contact, grabbing Morgan's leg.

"What're you doing?" He breathed, trying not to move his mouth too much so as not to appear alarmed.

"New gay couple just came in." Morgan murmured, still practically devouring Reid's neck. "We need to keep the potential unsub focused on us, not them." Morgan pulled his mouth up to Reid's ear, grazing it with his lips. "We need to be more affectionate than them." Then he began sucking Reid's earlobe.

The genius couldn't deny it felt good, or that he didn't want Morgan to stop, but the sudden ministrations were making a pooling sensation in Reid's stomach that he wanted nothing more than to banish.

"_What's going on?" _Came Garcia's voice. _"What's happening?"_

"I-I… M-Morgan's… he's…"

Reid could do little other than babble and it was embarrassing, but the sensation was so distracting.

"_What's he doing?" _Garcia asked, sounding frantic.

"Mo-Morgan, stop." Reid breathed.

"Can't," Came a low purr in his ear. "Gotta outdo those two girls." The older man trailed his lips to the genius' jaw and began mouthing at it. Reid felt a hand wind up to the other side of his neck to hold him in place. "At least try to pretend to enjoy it."

Reid closed his eyes. Pretending wasn't going to be an issue; it was the stopping himself from reacting in an embarrassing way that was difficult.

The young agent took deep calming breaths and just let the sensation wash over him. As long as he didn't think of contemplate too hard he was pretty sure he'd be fine.

After a minute, when Morgan had travelled much farther down his neck, Reid opened his eyes again.

The potential unsub was staring directly at him and was paying no mind to the two women on the other side of the bar who were merely laughing and flirting playfully.

Oh yeah, this was their guy.

"Morgan," Reid moved his head so they were cheek to cheek and so that Reid could talk into the older agents ear while still looking intimate. "The potential is our guy. He's staring at me like he's going to eat me."

Reid felt Morgan brace a protective arm between him and the unsub almost as if it was instinctual. Morgan pulled back and looked at Reid intently before giving a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Reid couldn't stop his breath from hitching.

"Let's go home and if he follows." Morgan breathed and it took Reid a minute to understand what he'd said. By the time he'd comprehended, Morgan was already flagging the waitress down and asking for the cheque. Reid felt Morgan's gaze laying heavily on his face and the older man's hand was working it's way up and down the inside of his thigh. It was like Reid was in another world. One where he had no idea what was going on but that was okay. Morgan had basically just kissed him. Kissed _him_; geeky, awkward Reid.

Morgan paid before Reid could object and before he knew it the two of them were exiting the lounge and heading towards 'their' car. Once seated, Reid checked the rear-view mirror.

"Our guy is watching us from the building wall." Reid observed. "This is exponentially creepy."

"You got that right." Morgan sighed, revving the engine. Reid watched the man walk stealthily to a car a little ways away and climb in, starting it up as well.

Morgan made sure to back out slow so as give him time to follow and Reid glanced towards the big white van where he knew the other three agents were waiting.

"You guys will follow, right?" Reid asked nervously into the necklace.

"Of course, baby boy. We'll be right behind this guy once you two are out of the lot."

Reid sighed and rubbed his face in his hands as they pulled onto the small two-lane highway.

"Sorry," He heard Morgan mutter after a few minutes silence.

"For what?"

"Making you uncomfortable," Morgan shrugged. "I could've handled that differently but I didn't."

"You were dong your job. No worries."

"It was inappropriate of me to do that and I definitely shouldn't have escalated it."

Reid didn't really want the others to hear this, but when he glanced down he realized that Morgan's necklace had been switched off, so Reid quickly did the same.

"Look, Morgan. We're going to be doing a lot worse than mouthing this week." Reid sighed. "It just caught me off guard, but I'm ready now. Now that we've got this guys attention, I'm ready to act properly like a gay couple." Reid wasn't sure if the words were true but he hoped it at least eased some of Morgan's stress.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, we'll be sleeping in the same bed and all. And… you know… The unsub attacks when the couple is having intercourse. We're… gonna have to fake it."

Morgan frowned into the darkness. "I guess I hadn't considered that before."

"Oh god," Reid said, putting his head in his hands. "We can't do this."

"What? Why?"

"You came into this not knowing that we would have to do… _that._ I am _not_ going to force you into this. I'm _not_."

"Pretty boy, relax. I can do this. Just because I hadn't considered it doesn't mean I'm going to get cold feet and call it off."

"Seriously?"

"So we have to strip down and I've gotta do, like, a hundred push ups over you, so what? We're close enough that I don't give a damn. Seriously,"

Reid blushed slightly but looked at the other in awe. He could honestly just have that sprung on him and be okay with it? Was Reid _that_ undesirable that he didn't have to be concerned about being close and touching without developing any feelings?

He just sat in silence the rest of the ride home, watching the headlights of the unsubs van only flash around the corners briefly before they were out of sight again. This guy was certainly a good tailer.

When the two of them pulled into their driveway, Reid was almost surprised the guy didn't pull in right next to them, but this guy was smart and knew how to handle these situations.

Morgan flung an arm around Reid as they walked towards the house, just in case the guy was still somehow watching.

"I'm so tired." The older agent stated, unlocking the door and yawning.

"Me too," Reid agreed, and they entered the small home.

Both of them, anxious to get some shuteye, headed straight for the bedroom and Reid gulped as they came to the door.

He saw that Morgan had been nice enough to unpack his stuff into the dresser and the general room was nice, but the bed was somewhat worrying.

It was a double. Sure, it could fit two people, but it's not like they could comfortably lay shoulder-to-shoulder. They'd have to touch and be touched and Reid winced just thinking about it.

Morgan excused himself to go to the bathroom and Reid practically jumped into his boxers and T-shirt with the alone time. When Morgan returned, he, too, went to the washroom. When he came back, Morgan was in nothing but boxers and was all tucked into bed, looking comfortable.

"Come here," Morgan patted the spot beside him.

Reid was hesitant to get in the bed, but did, and as soon as he lay down, Morgan scooped him into his arms and pressed against his back, burrowing his face in Reid's neck.

"Night, pretty boy." He sighed.

"Night," Reid replied before turning the light off.

As comfortable and reassuring as the position was, Reid had to be very sure to keep his mind from wandering to the sexy black man whose crotch was pressed to his ass.

And believe me, it was difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys like the persistent Derek? Cause I do ;)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love always (and I mean it)! Xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Even As I Walk

**I was going to have this up last night, but I had to decide whether to put a certain part in now or later. I chose later :P it was simply too soon**

**I hope you guys like it! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews and support! It's only chapter three and I already broke my review record lol maybe I'll get to a hundred this story… That'd be kick ass! (no pressure, I don't like forcing things upon people :P let's just roll with the punches)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

Reid woke to a stream of sunlight on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Morgan standing at the window, looking out onto 'their property'. He was wearing only a pair of jeans as if he had been distracted halfway through changing. He had one hand in the jeans pocket and the other was nursing a cup of coffee to his chest, an indicator that the older man had been up for at least ten minutes.

"Anything interesting out there?" Reid mumbled sleepily.

Morgan turned and grinned. "Finally awake I see. Morning, sunshine."

Reid rolled onto his back and stretched, his shirt coming up a little too high on his stomach for it to normally be comfortable, but he didn't care at this point.

"Is that coffee?" He asked.

"Yes, it is. And there's more in the kitchen."

"Wow, this house is equipped with everything."

Morgan walked slowly over and sat on Reid's side of the bed, beside him. "Don't look now, but our guy has been watching us all morning from the window."

Reid frowned. "How has he been watching us?"

"I think he's using a pair of binoculars but I can't be sure because I can't look directly at him."

"How do you know he's out there?"

"I saw him walking through the woods when I originally got up, he didn't see me though, so no worries. Have you seen how huge our property is? It's gigantic."

Reid shrugged. "We _are_ in the middle of nowhere, I wouldn't be surprised if it was over an acre."

Morgan nodded, looking absently at Reid's pillow.

"You okay?" The younger agent inquired and Morgan nodded.

"I'm going to kiss you now," He said, somewhat reserved.

"W-what?" Reid spluttered.

"How would a regular couple act when they woke up? They'd greet each other, and if this guy is watching us through the window we need to make it real."

"O… kay…" Reid hesitated before putting his hands behind Morgan's neck. "Like this?" He asked, trying to make it seem like a joke.

"Yeah, that's fine." Morgan smiled softly before bending his head forward.

Reid was trying not to tense, but it was difficult when the man of your dreams was going to kiss you because he had to.

Not because he wanted to.

It was weird how when Morgan's lips finally touched Reid's, the genius's brain turned off. He had never had the sensation of having one thought in his brain until now, and that thought was basically _"Ohhhhh myyy goooodddd!"_

Reid couldn't help but have his breath hitch inwards as those two perfectly round and pink lips folded seamlessly around his. This was all so surreal and right now there was a buzzing that seemed to be running through all his nerves.

I'm kissing Derek Morgan.

The kiss wasn't just a peck either. Morgan held that place for around three seconds, keeping his lips parted so that the kiss was almost sensual.

Reid tilted his chin upwards so the angle was better and their lips were more firmly attached, but let Morgan pull away when he made a move to. The older agent was smiling slightly and Reid had trouble keeping eye contact, reminding himself that if he looked away it would not only signify falsities to the unsub, but tell Morgan the truth about how he felt, so he kept his eyes where they were, staring into Morgan's.

"I'll go make you some coffee." Morgan murmured before bending and pecking Reid's forehead. Then he got up off the bed and left the room.

Reid sighed softly; a happy smile playing on is lips. Sure, Morgan had kissed him because they were acting and it was fake but still.

He had just kissed Derek Morgan.

He stood from his laying position on the bed and walked to the dresser, taking out a pair of slacks, a gray cardigan, and a burgundy dress shirt. He almost faltered when he remembered that the unsub was probably watching him from the window, but went about his undressing smoothly. It felt awkward to know that the eyes of a complete stranger were on you as you stripped naked, but Reid couldn't show any knowledge that the unsub was there.

Reid strolled into the kitchen and Morgan turned around from the counter.

"I wasn't sure how much sugar to put in…" He said somewhat awkwardly.

Reid smiled. "I'll do it, no worries." He walked up to the counter where Morgan was standing and indicated his bare chest and stomach.

"Got distracted while changing, or just trying to show off?"

Morgan smirked. "I actually got halfway through changing only to remember that most couples don't rush to get dressed in the morning. I thought it might look suspicious if I took the pants back off."

"True," Reid smiled before turning back to the counter.

"Our guy's moving to get a better view of us." Morgan mumbled, staring out the window. "I can't believe none of these couples noticed him parading around their properties."

"Most couples are too absorbed in each other to notice someone out their window." Reid shrugged.

"You're right." Morgan sighed before moving behind Reid and wrapping his arms snuggly around him. Reid tensed for a moment, but relaxed quickly. He needed to get used to this.

Just then, the phone rang.

Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"It's probably Garcia." Reid suggested and Morgan nodded before pressing the speaker button.

"Hey, you're on speaker."

"_Hello, boys. How was your sleep?"_

"Fine, thanks." Morgan replied. "How about you, baby girl?"

"_Me? Oh, I don't sleep."_

Reid frowned. "That's not healthy."

"_UST isn't healthy, genius. I can deal without sleeping."_

"UST?" Morgan asked, looking confused.

"_It's-"_

"Nothing." Reid interjected quickly. "It's nothing."

Morgan looked unconvinced, but dropped it.

"Have you got anything on our guy?" He asked.

"_Nothing yet, but I'm sure he's our guy."_

"Why do you say that?"

"_I've set up heat detecting birds-eye view cameras to the top of this little house of yours, and a few trees, and I've been watching him trek back and forth between a little hideout and what I think is his van."_

"That's cool," Morgan said, sounding impressed.

"_Yeah, you know what's weird though? I happened to be looking over the cameras last night around three and saw two guys spooning each other in a small double bed. Care to explain that?"_

Reid felt his cheeks heat up, but Morgan answered for him.

"Yeah, I think I may have freaked little Reid here out."

"_Pray tell, _why_ you were spooning?"_

"Playing the part, baby girl."

"_Yeah, okay."_ Garcia sounded like she was pouting. _"Prentiss wants to say 'hi'."_

They waited a moment before hearing the second female voice. _"Hey guys!"_

"Hey, Emily." Reid greeted.

"_Reid, why was Garcia talking about UST?"_

Reid sighed. "No reason, Emily."

"_I'll just get Garcia to tell me."_

"Garcia, don't you dare…"

"_I think he's threatening me." _Garcia giggled.

"What in hell is UST?" Morgan asked, flustered.

"_Wow, for being such a dawg I can't believe you have no idea what UST is…"_ Prentiss laughed.

"_It's 'cause he doesn't have to deal with it." _ Garcia answered, giggling again.

"What _is_ it?"

"_Never you mind, Darry, never you mind."_

"Alright, well if you two are done, I'm hanging up."

"_Yeah, yeah. We're done. Love you, ciao."_

The distinct noise of the phone being hung up sounded and Morgan pressed 'end'.

"Those two are going to be the death of me." Reid mumbled.

"Will _you_ tell me what it is?"

Reid shook his head. "No,"

"As soon as I get home, I'm googling it."

Reid shrugged. "Fine,"

Morgan gave him an evil eye before shrugging. "I'm going to go put on a shirt. You wanna take a walk after?"

Reid nodded. "Sure," He watched Morgan leave the room before a thought struck him.

"The unsub will probably tail us if we go!" He said loudly so Morgan would hear him.

"Yeah, so?"

"So we have to watch what we say! We can't just be talking about him if he could be within meters of us!"

"True," Morgan came into the room pulling a shirt over his head. "But I don't want to be shut up in this house for the whole week. Let's just go and we'll just watch what we say."

Reid nodded.

The two of them slipped on jackets and a pair of shoes before stepping out into the brisk fall air.

"Chilly," Reid shivered, pulling the jacket farther around him as they started to walk down the long driveway.

"Aw, you cold?" Morgan flung an arm around him. "I'll keep you warm."

Reid rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you will."

"You know, you ought to put some more weight on."

"What, and lose my great figure?" Reid batted his eyelashes and indicated his torso and Morgan laughed heartily.

"Seriously, though, no wonder you're always so cold. What do you weigh? Like a buck five?"

Reid frowned. "That's not nice… I weigh 135 for your information."

"Ooh, got some muscle have you?"

Reid gave Morgan a look that couldn't intimidate a three year old.

"I'm teasing, pretty boy." They walked in silence until the end of the driveway before Morgan spoke again.

"Have you talked to your mom lately?" He asked, guiding the two of them to the right, closer to where the unsub was hiding out and farther from Garcia.

Reid was surprised at the question. Morgan had never brought up Reid's mom unless it was in context. Though, he supposed it was one of the few topics safe to speak about if they were being overheard, which Reid wouldn't doubt if they were.

"Yeah, I guess." Reid brushed his hair behind his ear. "I still write everyday, but I don't send them everyday. I normally send a weeks worth."

Morgan smiled. "What do you say? You can't possibly think of something new everyday without delving into yo-… our life too much."

Reid shrugged, a sad smile on his mouth. "I normally just say how much I love her, and to believe that the world's full of good, not bad." Reid looked at his feet for a while. "I write her poetry, too."

"You write poetry?" Morgan frowned.

"Only for her," Reid shrugged.

Morgan nodded. "Could you recite me one?"

"Well, I _can_…" Reid smirked.

"_Will_ you?" Morgan laughed.

Reid was silent for a while. "I don't know,"

"Why not?"

"You'll laugh…"

Morgan frowned. "I won't,"

Reid shook his head. "It's not good, I'm no Edgar Allan Poe."

Morgan shrugged. "Okay you don't have too. One question though,"

"What's that?"

"What type of poetry is it?"

"Free-verse, I couldn't rhyme if my life depended on it."

Morgan laughed. "I feel _that_…"

There was silence for a long time, both men seemingly lost in thought.

"'What is the meaning of true beauty,

When death and despair surround me so?

I've felt as though I've met my match more than once

As though some cruel joke played by fate.

I've learned to look my life straight in the eye,

No matter how different I may be.

And when I think of true beauty

You come to mind.

So young at heart but wise in knowledge;

The epitome of courage.

I love you everyday; all the time.

I'm proud of you.

I'm proud of us.

True beauty.'"

There was a long silence and Reid face his face flush.

"You… you _wrote _that?"

"Yeah, I know. It's not very-"

"That was stunning! I'm sure your mom was thrilled when she got it. She probably showing it to everyone at the hospital." Morgan grinned.

"Yeah, probably." Reid half-laughed.

"Seriously," Morgan reached down and clasped Reid's hand in his own. "You should do that for a living."

Reid laughed. "I wouldn't make any money."

"_I'd _buy it."

"You don't count."

"Don't count?" Morgan stopped in his tracks, effectively stopping Reid too.

"Well, you _count_, but you're…"

"Too close to the situation?" Morgan asked, stepping forward, his face inches from Reid's.

"Uh," Reid licked his lips, having an honestly hard time concentrating. "Yeah,"

Morgan smiled before pressing their mouths together for the second time. The feeling was warm and delicious and Reid _really_ wished it were real.

He started to part his lips, forgetting that this wasn't serious, but caught himself before he deepened it too much and pulled back. Morgan looked confused at the loss but then smiled when Reid blushed and looked away.

"We're in public, Derek." Reid chastised, liking the feel of Morgan's first name on his lips.

"We're _aloud_ to be, remember?"

"Still," Reid muttered and Morgan laughed, grabbing his hand again and leading him farther down the road.

"What do you want to do today?"

Reid shrugged then leaned up o whisper in Morgan's ear. "What do regular couples do if they're not working?"

Morgan grinned as if Reid had made a joke and leaned over to Reid's ear.

"They have sex."

Reid pulled a face, his face heating up again. "Yeah, okay, _not _happening."

Morgan shrugged, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I just like watching you squirm."

"Sadist," Reid mumbled under his breath and Morgan laughed loudly.

"Should we go out tonight?"

"Where?"

"There's a dance club in town-"

"No."

Morgan pouted. "Please? I _really_ wanna dance!"

"Go by yourself then." Reid shrugged.

Morgan frowned. "I'm not leaving you home alone." He mumbled quietly enough that even someone in the bushes probably wouldn't hear. "Please? I won't do anything dumb I promise!"

"Who are you going to dance with? Not all those women who'll latch onto you like parasites I hope."

"Of course not! I'll dance with you."

"_I'm_ not dancing."

Morgan tried frowning but couldn't help the small smile that snuck past his guard.

"Okay…"

Reid sighed, for some reason he felt like he was fighting a losing battle.

And he _really _didn't want to dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Not only was it their first kiss, but it was their <strong>_**second**_** kiss as well! Ah! Exciting :P**

**Also, sorry for the poem, idk if it's good or bad, I just always imagined Reid writing free-verse poetry and I do a little myself, but this was totally on the spot so I hope it doesn't wreak *****wringing hands and nervous laughter***** heh hehe**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love! Just simply love to give to all of you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fall Into Temptation

**Oh god! I am **_**so supremely sorry**_** for this long overdue update! My muse was on some sort of vacation and I couldn't get anything written, especially when I only had short half hour breaks to do it. But it's done now and it's long and I know a lot of you who are going to be happy :)**

**I'm, like, six reviews away from having my first 100 reviews on a fic and it's only the fourth chapter! You guys are amazing and I love you so much! Seriously, you're the best!**

**So here we go! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

It was nearly seven when Reid heard the shower finally turn off.

The day had been long and Reid had fortunately found a small bookshelf in a rec room off the side of the laundry room. Unfortunately he'd had to read the book very deliberately slowly. "If the unsub catches you whipping through them like they have one word per page, he's going to smell something's up." Morgan had chided him, so Reid had to force himself to read through the book extremely slowly.

Between that and Morgan's persistence in making Reid eat a solid meal every four hours or so, the day couldn't have been much slower.

Reid could hear Morgan moving around the bedroom from his spot on the couch, looking for something to wear and the younger agent sighed.

Morgan was still insistent on going to the dance club even though Reid had made his best attempt to convince him it wasn't a good idea. He had warned him about everything that could or would go wrong but Morgan had just laughed.

"Don't worry. We'll just go and get a couple drinks in you and the rest of the evening will be harmless." He'd said.

Harmless. Right.

"Ready to go, pretty boy?" Morgan asked, walking out of the bedroom.

"What's the point of showering if you're just going to go out and dance anyways?" Reid asked, turning around and shutting up at the sight of Morgan.

He was wearing a pair of light wash jeans and a tight black V-necked long sleeve shirt. If the man flexed any muscle at all, be it intentional or because he was simply walking, you'd be able to see it work.

"The point is to look your best, and smelling good isn't a bad thing either." Morgan said somewhat sarcastically, but still smiling. "So are you ready to go or what?"

Reid gulped. "Uh, yeah, I guess I am." He said, putting his book down and standing.

Morgan gave him a once over. "You're going to wear that?"

Reid looked down at himself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"That's what you wear everyday."

Reid frowned. "So? What do people at clubs wear?"

Morgan sighed. "It doesn't matter. Let's go."

"No," Reid pouted. "What do they wear? What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

Reid gave Morgan a long, insecure stare. "Derek, I don't want to go to this thing at all, but I _certainly_ don't want to go looking like an idiot."

"You won't look like an idiot."

Reid nodded slowly. "Have you ever seen someone in a club dressed like this?" He asked uncertainly and Morgan shook his head.

Morgan nodded. "Okay, lets go look at what else you can wear." Morgan began walking to the bedroom but stopped when he realized Reid wasn't following him.

"Are you coming?" He asked, confused.

"Er… You're not going to find anything in there."

Morgan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I was under the impression that this was going to be a normal case. All of the stuff I brought is going to look exactly like this." Reid fidgeted.

Morgan seemed to contemplate him for a bit.

"There's a men's store in town…" He said, biting his lip. "We could go get you an outfit."

"Will that look suspicious?"

"I'm not sure," Morgan admitted.

They both stood in silence for a moment.

"It shouldn't." Reid said after a few moments for silence.

"Why not?"

"On our walk you asked if we should go out and when I said 'where' you answered with 'There's a dance club in town.' This suggests that we've never been so it wouldn't seem odd if I didn't have any clothes for it."

Morgan nodded. "Alright, it's settled then. We'll go to the store and get you some clothes and then to the club." Morgan walked towards the door and held it open for Reid, who grabbed his coat before walking outside.

The two of them climbed into the car and pulled out of the driveway. When they were on the highway, Morgan turned on the radio and searched until he found a station that was playing rap music. The black agent bobbed his head to the beat and tapped on the steering wheel.

Reid winced at the lyrics. They weren't violent but they had plenty of sexual connotations and although he didn't understand half of what the singers were saying, he didn't think they were being very respectful of women.

"Why do you listen to this stuff?" Reid asked.

"What do you mean?"

Reid shrugged. "These guys aren't being very nice to their 'bitches' or 'hoes' are they?" Reid asked, making the quotation marks in the air.

Morgan frowned. "I can turn it off if you want."

Reid shrugged. "It's not that big a deal, I'm just curious as to why you find it endearing."

"I like the beats," Morgan said simply and Reid nodded. It's not like he thought that Morgan would ever actually behave this way towards anyone, he just wondered why the older agent was okay listening to other people do it.

Eventually the song ended and another came on that wasn't nearly as bad, so Reid relaxed. The rest of the ride was basically silent as the two agents listened to the music and became lost in their own thoughts.

Finally they got to the town and as they were looking for the store, Reid's phone rang. Checking the ID he saw it was Garcia and pressed speaker.

"Hey Garcia."

"_Hello you two,"_ Came the happy tech's voice. _"I called the house but you weren't there. So I'm guessing Morgan got Reid to agree to go to the club."_

Reid smiled. "Yeah, we have to go get me an outfit first though. Hey, do you think you could get us a satellite on the nearest men's wear store? We can't seem to find it."

"_Can do,"_ They heard the tapping of fingers on a keyboard. _"There's one on Wilshire and Beckett."_

"Great, thanks."

"_No problemo. Anyways, I was calling because our guy seemed to have left his hideout and I wanted you guys to know, but if you're in town then that's probably where he is too so nevermind."_

"Okay, thanks, baby girl."

"_For sure. Let me know if you need me, love."_

"Will do, bye." Reid hung up just as they pulled into the block plaza and parked in front of the store.

"Ready?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded and they both got out of the car. Inside the store was warm and Reid had barely anytime to look around when Morgan was already dragging him off to the side where there were jeans lain out on a table.

"Here," Morgan said matter-of-factly and handed a pair to Reid. The younger agent looked warily at the small jeans and then took them before looking on the inside tag.

"Derek, these are too small. I'm not _that_ tiny."

Morgan shook his head. "The size of pants you wear are at least two sizes too big. These are what you _should_ be wearing."

Reid looked doubtfully at the dark wash jeans. They honestly looked way to small, but he shrugged.

"You're the boss."

Morgan smiled. "You know it," He joked before turning and walking towards some shirts that were V-neck like his. He took a few moments of looking around before selecting a burgundy red colored one from the batch. He held it up to Reid before nodding and stuffing it into Reid's hands.

"There you go. Take these to the change rooms."

Reid opened his mouth to say something, but Morgan shook his head. "Go now."

Reid pouted but did as he was told and walked to the change rooms with Morgan in tow.

"What if these look weird?" He asked as he entered a stall and closed the door behind him.

"They won't." Came Morgan's response through the door.

"But-" Reid tried to protest.

"If it looks weird then we try something else. Now shut up and try the clothes on."

Reid stuck his tongue out at the door and turned to the shirt and jeans. He stripped off his own shirt first and then squeezed into the V-neck.

"Derek, this shirt is tiny!" He said, pulling at the tight fabric.

"Did it go all the way on?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then it's the right fit."

"But it's clinging!"

Reid heard Morgan sigh. "It's _supposed _to cling."

Reid muttered something about that being stupid and then took off his pants. He really was not looking forward to trying to squeeze into the jeans, but he reluctantly picked them up anyways.

The pants did fit, but it took some wiggling to get them all the way up and when they were finally buttoned Reid looked down and frowned.

"These make me look ridiculous." He said, frustrated.

"Let me see."

"No," Reid shook his head. "_I_ don't even want to see."

"Come out now, Spencer."

Reid smiled a little at Morgan saying his first name but still shook his head. "No, it's no good."

"Spencer, I swear to god…"

Reid sighed and gave up. Slowly he opened the door to show Morgan.

"Damn, where've you been hiding all _that_, pretty boy?"

"All what?" Reid asked.

Morgan just shook his head. "Never mind. Let's go."

"Go? But these clothes-"

Morgan grabbed the kid's shoulder and turned him to face the mirror between changing stalls.

Reid gave himself a one over. Sure, the clothes were tight, but he couldn't deny that they looked good. The shirt showed a large portion of his smooth chest and even he was surprised by the look of his collarbones and sternum. He liked the way the shirts sleeves gave off the impression that his biceps were bigger than they actually were and the way the fabric moved with him when he shifted his weight. The pants were still ridiculously tight but even though Reid would never admit it, he _loved_ his legs. They were long and shapely and a boyfriend of his in university had once described them as 'mile-long legs any model would be jealous of'. That, and his butt wasn't half-bad either and these jeans accentuated them both nicely.

"Oh," Reid said sheepishly.

"See?" Morgan asked, smacking Reid's ass and making the younger agent jump and yelp. Morgan laughed and then leaned down ripping the tag off the jeans and shirt and taking them to the counter with Reid and his other clothes in tow.

Morgan flashed his best smile at the cashier so she wouldn't get mad that he had taken the tags off of the clothes. Reid paid for the items and there was an awkward moment as the girl had to lean over the counter to get the security tag off Reid's ass but eventually the two men made it out of there and back to the car.

Reid vocalizing all his worries and fidgeting and pulling at the too tight clothing occupied the drive to the club. And Morgan just sat through it shaking his head. "You look fine, pretty boy. No ones going to think you're out of place. Some girls might even take a fancy to you."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Morgan, I'm supposed to be gay, remember? I can't pay attention to girls in a club."

Morgan laughed. "I know, but that doesn't mean they won't try."

When they finally pulled up in front of "Pulse" Reid but his lip.

"Ready to go, sweet thang?"

Reid shrugged. "I guess."

Morgan looked at him for a while. "Reid, it's going to be fine. Don't worry."

Reid managed a slight smile before climbing out of the car. He walked to the front of it and was almost immediately greeted by a flock of girls headed their way.

"Heyyy," One girl sang. "What's _your _name?"

"Uh, I'm Spencer."

"You're a cutie."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, ladies." Came Morgan's voice behind him. "He's taken." He threw an arm around Reid's shoulder and kissed his temple.

A couple girls pouted while the others giggled and whispered to each other. Morgan steered Reid away to the line up outside the club, laughing.

"I _told_ you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're _so_ perceptive." Reid said sarcastically.

Morgan laughed and the line moved forward. It was only about five minutes before they were at the front. The bouncer waved Morgan in and then stopped Reid.

"ID please." He stated gruffly.

"What? I'm twenty-seven!"

"ID please." He barked.

Reid rolled his eyes and yanked his wallet out of his pocket and flipped it open so the bouncer was looking at his FBI credentials.

The bouncer's eyes widened and he nodded. "So sorry," He said and waved Reid through to a laughing Morgan.

"That was hilarious!" He gasped.

"Yeah, _real_ funny. I can't believe I just got IDed."

"That was simply priceless!"

Reid scowled. "I need a drink." He huffed, pushing his way through the mass of sweaty bodies towards the bar. When he got there, the male bartender came up to him.

"What can I get you?"

"A shot of tequila and three fingers of rum." He said and felt organ's presence behind him.

"And you?" The bar tender asked.

"Same as him, but make the sibling a whiskey."

The barman nodded and walked off.

"I didn't know you liked rum." Morgan said, sitting down on one of the stools.

"I didn't know you liked whiskey." Reid retorted, taking the other.

"You shouldn't have flashed your badge like that. Our guy could've been watching." Morgan frowned.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just frustrated."

Morgan laughed. "I would have been too if I'd just been carded at the door."

Reid rolled his eyes but smiled anyways as the bartender returned.

"Bottom's up." Reid toasted before he threw back the tequila.

Morgan made a face but did the same with his then both of them switched immediately to their larger drinks.

"I hate tequila." Morgan winced.

"Why'd you get a shot then?" Reid smiled, liking the warmth going down his throat.

"I'm not going to let you out drink me."

"It's not a competition, Derek. Besides, you have to drive."

"Oh, I know. But I hold my liquor much better than you, and I intend to prove it."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Fine," He said and then chugged back his rum to a wide-eyed Morgan and then held up his hand to the bartender for another shot.

"Don't hurt yourself." Morgan said, uneasiness ebbing his voice.

"I won't," Reid retorted and took the next shot from the bartender, throwing that back as well. "But you're going to make me dance, and I dance better drunk."

Morgan stared for a long time before raising his glass and tossing it back as well. "Touché, kid."

After two more shots for Reid and one for Morgan the older agent took Reid's hand.

"We're dancing now."

Reid shook his head. "I'm not _nearly_ drunk enough." He said sliding off his stool rather clumsily.

"You look pretty drunk to me," Morgan laughed, taking in Reid's pink cheeks.

"Wait," Reid said, looking around curiously. "Is our guy here?"

"In the booth in the corner." Morgan nodded, pulling Reid's hand again. "He's waiting for the show."

Reid thought for a few moments before nodding.

"Well, let's give him a show then." He said, striding out onto the dance floor and taking Morgan with him.

When they got close enough to the middle. Reid spun around to face Morgan and began moving to the beat, putting his arms up over his head and swaying his hips. Reid had never been a _bad_ dancer; he just didn't like it that much, but when he was drunk, it really didn't concern him all that much.

Morgan started moving as well, smiling down at Reid while rolling his own hips.

"I haven't been dancing in so long!" Reid laughed and kept his movements going, Morgan caught some other men staring at him but gave them the evil eye so they'd back off.

"I didn't know you _could_ dance!" Morgan shouted over the music, smiling.

"Come _on,_ Derek! I may be klutzy but that doesn't mean I can't shake my ass!" Reid laughed.

Morgan gave Reid a somewhat skeptical look.

"You're really drunk."

"I'm not _that _bad." Reid giggled, stumbling forward and using Morgan's chest for support.

"Yes, you are."

Reid just shook his head though and slowed as the music came to a stop. As a new song came on he grinned up at Morgan.

"I heard this song on the radio a few nights ago!" He exclaimed and began moving again while singing to the song. It was off key, but Rid didn't care.

"You only heard it a few nights ago and you know all the words?" Morgan asked.

"Eidetic memory, remember? I do," Reid giggled and began gyrating his hips to the song's beat, no longer caring how tight his clothes were. He put his hands over his head and began rolling his hip in a manner that made it appear he was trying to have sex with the air.

"Is he watching?" Reid asked, slurring his words slightly.

Morgan glanced around. "He's moved to the bar to get a better view of us."

Reid smirked. "He can get a better view of _this_." He turned and blatantly shoved his ass into Morgan's groin. The older man laughed but played along and grabbed the younger agents slim hips, moving the two of them in time with each other while puling Reid closer.

Reid reached behind him and grabbed Morgan's neck, pressing his back and Morgan's chest even closer together. He dipped his hips and then pushed back up, moving back and forth to keep friction between them.

Reid felt Morgan slide his hands lower on his hips, getting a better grip so they could move more fluidly.

"And where did you learn to dance like _this?_" Morgan growled in his ear.

"You'd be surprised with my knowledge of moving my body, Derek. You'd be surprised."

Morgan laughed. "I'm sure I would."

Reid laughed too and turned so he was face to face with Morgan. He wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck and pressed their chests together. He slid one leg between Morgan's thighs so he was practically riding the older man's leg.

Morgan had no hesitation of running his hands down Reid's back and cupping the genius's ass, pulling him upwards.

"Do you think maybe he's gay?" Reid asked and Morgan gave him a funny look.

"The unsub." Reid explained. "Do you think he hates gays because he's gay?"

Morgan frowned. "I'm not sure. Maybe. But it's a weird concept."

Reid shrugged. "It might be his reason for doing this though. Maybe he was rejected by a gay friend or acquaintance and never lived it down."

"You can think like this when you're drunk?"

Reid clutched the back of Morgan's neck and leaned in close to his ear.

"I can think of _tonnes_ of things when I'm drunk." He whispered then pulled back and watched Morgan's eyebrows rise slowly as he processed what Reid had just said.

"Really?" He asked, almost unsure.

Reid smiled and rolled his eyes and before he really thought through what he was doing he leaned in and pressed his mouth snug against Morgan's. This time he wasn't careful and opened his mouth, sucking on Morgan's bottom lip.

It took the older agent a second before he responded, but suddenly his hands were clutching Reid's ass tighter and bowing into him. His mouth was working fervently against Reid's and the genius could do nothing but hold onto the back of Morgan's neck for dear life. The two of them were still moving, but it was more of a sensual - yet still stimulating - sort of sway.

Reid felt one of Morgan's hands move up to his back so he was supported while the other went so far between Reid's legs that the younger man groaned at the rousing sensation.

Reid felt Morgan move his mouth down the other agent's neck and it took Reid a full five seconds before he realized what they were _supposed_ to be doing and that they weren't _actually _doing this.

"Um," Reid started. "I, uh… We're not…. Um…"

Morgan moved his head back and looked Reid in the eye. He seemed confused for a second before something that looked like understanding dawned on him.

"I n-need… I need another drink." Reid pushed away from him and was about to walk away when he realized that it would look suspicious to the unsub.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sorry, about that. I guess I just got… carried away."

"Yeah," Reid said biting his lip. "Yeah, me too."

"Excuse me," Came a voice from behind them and the two boys turned to see two girls looking at the.

"Yes?"

One of the girls turned to the other and giggled. She turned back and straightened her gaze.

"We couldn't help but notice you two and we were wondering if you guys were up for something… a little but kinky?" She asked.

Morgan smiled. "Thanks so much girls, but we're not really into that stuff. At least my boyfriend isn't." He said, wrapping an arm around Reid. "Thank you for your offer, though."

The girl nodded. "Alright, well, have a good night, you two." She said, giving them a last smile before walking off with whom they assumed was her girlfriend in tow.

"That was strange," Reid muttered as the two girls left.

"That's what happens when two great looking guys go out to a club." Morgan laughed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Reid waved his hand. "Just… just… yeah."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah," He smiled.

"Shall we continue dancing?" Reid asked.

Morgan smiled. "Sure,"

They stayed on the dance floor for about another twenty minutes, but Reid made sure he kept his back against Morgan's chest and that he didn't turn around. He didn't want to get into another uncontrollable situation.

He was still shamelessly aroused by the whole idea of dirty dancing with Morgan, though.

He made sure to keep pressing his ass tighter to Morgan's groin and kept dipping and bending so that the older agent wouldn't detect any concern or worry in Reid's actions.

After the twenty minutes went by, Morgan grabbed Reid's arm.

"I'm getting tired. Are you?"

Reid nodded. "I think the alcohol is catching up with me." He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not surprised." Morgan laughed. "Seriously, why did you think you could hold that much?"

Reid shrugged. "I was under no illusion I could hold that amount of alcohol without getting completely sloshed."

"Sloshed?"

"Whatever," Reid dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

Morgan smiled, took Reid's hand and led him off the floor and out the club door. The cool night air was refreshing and Reid took a deep gulp of it. They were halfway to the car when Reid pulled on Morgan's hand.

"I'm hungry. Are you?"

Morgan smiled and looked behind him, seeing their guy leaving the club doors as well. He turned back to the genius and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Starved."

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeeee! Some sexy club times ;) yay!<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it! You're all awesome and deserve some virtual kisses so here you go: Muwah!**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: The Body Is Weak

**So sorry for the late update! Ah!**

**This chapter is a little shorter but I had to end it where I did, I simply **_**had **_** to.**

**Also, some of you were wondering what UST was, and I'm sorry for not clarifying :P it means Unresolved Sexual Tension, so I hope that helps!**

**I also had a lot of mentions of wanting to know what's going on in Morgan's head, but sadly, that would be beside the point. This is strictly from Reid's POV because he has to deal with being awkward with the whole situation. And if it ever changes to Morgan's, I'll be sure to let you know :P**

**PS – I'm not mad at whoever wanted to know what was going on in Morgan's head, **_**I'd**_** like to know too :P**

**So here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

Reid tried not to open his eyes.

He _really_ didn't want to have to face the day, but it seemed the sunlight streaming through his eyelids was going to be as persistently painful as it was going to get. He took a few deep breaths and screwed his face up, but the light did not go away and the muscles in his face seemed to ache.

Slowly he opened one eye and then shut it quickly.

Nevermind, it _could_ get more painful.

He stayed there for another minute before he heard faint footsteps coming down the hall. As they got louder the pounding in his head seemed to increase and keep tempo. They got louder and closer and pretty soon they were right behind him and then they stopped.

Reid groaned and put a hand to his forehead, knowing Morgan was probably smirking behind his back.

"Hey, pretty boy, how you feelin'?" Reid could hear the laugh in Morgan's voice.

"I really want to swear at you right now." Reid grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Do it then," Morgan laughed and when Reid just shook his head he heard Morgan come up behind him. Suddenly there was a wet finger in his ear.

"Morgan!" Reid growled, swatting at the hand and moaning at the energy the movement took.

"Come on, baby boy." Morgan smiled, poking his back. "Get up."

"Go. Away."

Morgan laughed again and moved so he was laying behind Reid, pressed against him and then his hand was on Reid's hip.

"Get up or you're going to regret it."

"No," Reid whined.

"Fine then," Morgan placed his hand so it was on his ass. "How much do you remember from last night?"

Reid thought about it. Truth was, not much.

"Get your hand off my ass." Reid ground out.

"Or what?"

"Or I will murder you."

"That's sounds a little dark." Morgan laughed, smacking Reid's ass playfully.

"I said get your hand off my ass or I swear to god-"

"You'll hit me?" Morgan scoffed.

"Piss off."

"Now, now, Spence. Those are fighting words." Morgan started rubbing all too sensually.

"I'm warning you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Last chance."

"Last chance 'til what?" Morgan asked, moving his hand until it was all too close to Reid's groin.

Suddenly, the younger agent flipped so he was pinning Morgan underneath him and brought their faces close together.

"Until I beat you senseless."

Morgan smiled. "I'd like to see you try." He said before leaning up and pecking Reid on the mouth. "Morning."

Reid groaned and rolled off of Morgan.

"I hate you."

"I know." Morgan laughed and then stood. "How's that head of yours?"

"Awful."

"That's what you get." Morgan began walking from the room. "There's coffee when you want it."

Reid immediately lifted his head. Coffee couldn't be kept waiting.

Slowly he extracted himself from the tangled blankets and walked into the kitchen in only his boxers and skin tight T-shirt from the day before. It felt oddly naked to be around someone in such little clothing, but they had to look like a couple. Morgan was standing at the counter in front of the toaster in just his boxers.

"That didn't take you long." Morgan smiled.

"Shut up." Reid smiled as well and headed straight for the coffee machine.

"Uh-uh." Morgan smiled. "This first." He pointed at a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Thanks," Reid mumbled and grabbed the glass, downing it along with the Tylenol. He was halfway through making his coffee when Morgan's toast popped and Reid gave him a curious look.

"What _did_ happen last night?"

"Pardon?"

"You asked me how much I remembered, and to be honest, not much, but what _did_ happen."

Morgan gave him a contemplative look. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Reid shrugged. "The bar and rum."

"Oh," Morgan looked somewhat smug.

"What?" Reid asked cautiously.

"Let's just say, there were some shots and there was definitely some… uh…"

"Some what?"

"Dirty dancing."

Reid looked skeptical. "Please tell me you're joking."

Morgan shook his head and Reid laughed in a self-deprecating way.

"Oh. God."

"Yeah,"

"Did I… I mean, I didn't…"

"Initiate it? Yeah, you did."  
>"Oh shit. I am <em>so<em> sorry."

"No need," Morgan laughed. "I have to admit, you're one fine dancer when you're drunk."

"So I've been told." Reid grimaced. He turned to his coffee and took a sip and Morgan came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Is our guy out there?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, he followed us home last night and I told Hotch about your theory last night when we got home."

"My theory?"

"Yeah, while we were dancing you said you thought that our guy might be gay himself." Morgan paused. "Amongst other things."

Reid made a face. "That's an odd thought."

"I know," Morgan laughed. "But it kind of makes sense."

"I guess." Reid frowned. "What else did I say?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, but there was a pretty intense make-out session."

"Oh." Reid stilled. Slowly the memories of the night before were returning and Reid remembered pulling away when he'd almost gotten aroused having Morgan suck his neck. After a few moments He sighed. "Sorry," He mumbled.

"For what?" Morgan asked, nuzzling the crook of his neck and making Reid shiver.

"That you had to… you know… dance with me and that you have to kiss me and all. I know it's not very comfortable for you so I want you to know I'm sorry. Especially for when we're gonna have to…" Reid trailed off, hoping his voice was an indicator of what he was apologizing for.

He felt Morgan shrug, "It's fine." He paused. "You're not the first boy I've kissed."

"What?" Reid asked, turning his head so that he was looking in Morgan's eyes. The proximity was much too close, but he didn't pull away.

Morgan shrugged again and rested his chin on Reid's shoulder. "I… did a little… experimenting in collage."

"Experimenting?" Reid asked, slightly stunned.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, turns out I'm bi." He laughed. "I hope that's not too weird, is it?"

Reid shook his head, still dazed. "No," He turned his attention back to the mug in front of him. "I never knew," He said softly.

"I haven't told many people." Morgan admitted. "I don't even think my mama knows, unless she has some sort of telepathy."

Reid brought the mug to his lips and took a swig. "Does Garcia know?" He asked, turning to face Morgan.

Morgan shook his head, which took Reid by surprise.

"I'm too afraid of what she'll do to me." He laughed and Reid joined in.

Reid had trouble believing that Morgan was bi. It was just such a far-fetched story that Reid was almost positive it was a cover-up to make him not feel so bad. Reid had _never_ seen Morgan flirt with men that way he'd flirted with women. Hell, he'd never seen Morgan flirt with men _period_. Still, he had seemed genuine, and Morgan probably wouldn't lie to Reid like that.

_You're getting too hopeful._ An annoying voice went off in Reid's head. _You just_ want_ him to be bi. And so what if he 'seemed genuine'? He 'seemed genuine' when he kissed you and sucked on your neck._

Reid started to feel somewhat dizzy at the conflict and just shook his head to clear it, but the action just made his head pound.

"I hate hangovers." He mumbled.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Yeah, but not everyone's head is pounding right now."

"True." Morgan laughed, pulling back. He started to walk to the bedroom but Reid stopped him.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?" The black agent turned to face him and Reid almost kicked himself for always getting lost in those eyes.

"Thanks for telling me." He said softly. "About you being bi and all." He added.

Morgan smiled. "I _really _don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Are you sure you're good with it?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah,"

Morgan smiled again before walking into the bathroom. Reid heard the shower turn on a few seconds later and shook his head to himself.

_Why didn't you tell Morgan that _you_ were bi too?_

Reid pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Stupid._

He walked slowly to the couch and sat down in the center. This whole thing was giving him a headache.

Not that he didn't _already_ have a headache.

He lowered himself so he was laying out on his back, still pinching the bridge of his nose, and then he heard the phone ring.

The noise was piercing but luckily the phone was right beside him so he didn't have to listen to it for too long, he simply reached over and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Reid? It's Hotch."_

"Oh, hello." Reid replied somewhat awkwardly. He hadn't spoken to his unit chief in a couple days.

"_Is Morgan around?"_

"No, he's in the shower."

"_Oh, well I have to take care of some stuff at the station so I guess you'll just have to relay the message."_

"What's that?"

"_Our guy attacks between twenty-four hours and a week."_

Reid frowned. "So?"

"_So, tonight you and Morgan are going to see if you can lure him into the house."_

It took Reid much longer than it should have to fully comprehend what Hotch was saying.

"You mean we-?"

"_Yes,"_

"But-"

"_No 'buts'," _Hotch interrupted._ "We all want to go home and Rossi is having a fit because there's nothing to do and he doesn't want to hang around here listening to you two. You're doing this tonight."_

Reid bit his lip. "But I don't even know _how_ I would go about… _doing_ it."

He could almost see Hotch shrug. _"Morgan will know. Talk with him."_

"But you did this once. Don't you have any idea of what to do?"

"_Yes, I did, but I was with a girl. Things were simpler. The best thing you and him can do is talk about it and figure out what's comfortable and what isn't. I'm counting on you to do this and come out of it still being able to work with each other, do you think you can do that?"_

Reid gulped. "Yeah, I think we can." He said half-heartedly.

"_Good. Hopefully I'll see you tonight. We all have receivers for both of your ring alerts and will be connected with Garcia at all times. We'll be stationed outside the house, but we can't do anything until he does. He'll more than likely attack, but if he doesn't, I'll speak with you tomorrow."_

Reid nodded. "Okay,"

"_Talk to Morgan. It'll be fine. Bye."_

"Bye." Reid hung up the phone and groaned. How the hell was he supposed to have this conversation with Morgan right after he told Reid he was bi?

He was filled with dread when the shower turned off and even more upset as he heard Morgan walk into the living room. He was tempted to get up and walk out when Morgan appeared over the back of the couch, giving Reid a smile.

"Feeling better?" He snickered.

"We have to talk." Reid said stiffly, sitting up.

Morgan gave him a funny look but complied and sat down beside him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Hotch called." Was all Reid answered.

Morgan's unease seemed to increase. "What did he want?"

"We're doing it tonight."

"Doing what?" Morgan asked, but Reid knew he was playing dumb.

"_It._" Reid emphasized. "The team will be stationed outside to see if we can 'lure our guy into the house'." Reid quoted.

"Oh… kay." Morgan said, still eyeing him almost warily.

"We need to talk about what's going to go on." Reid said tensely.

"Like what?" The conversations awkwardness seemed to be climaxing with every word.

"How's this going to work?" Reid licked his lips. "I mean, we're going to be touching and moving and we have to make it look real."

Morgan nodded. "I can do it, but I don't want _you_ to feel uncomfortable. I mean I know I'm a guy and I'm the more dominant personality-"

"Morgan, I could be doing this with Emily, JJ, or Garcia and it would still be awkward for me. Your gender has nothing to do with it, I'm just an uncomfortable person. Don't worry about me."

Morgan nodded, seemingly lost in thought. "I guess we should just go with it. I mean it can't look scripted."

Reid nodded. "True, maybe that's best."

There was a silence that seemed to stretch for miles before Morgan spoke up again.

"Ever faked an orgasm?"

"W-what?" Reid spluttered. "No!" He said, indignantly and before Morgan could retort he added. "And yes, I've had sex."

Morgan nodded slowly. "Well, you better learn how to fake one before tonight." He said, climbing off the couch. "Because you're gonna need too."

Reid was about to reply when Morgan cut him off.

"No book can tell you how to do _that._" He smiled before walking away, leaving one very red, very frustrated genius in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, promises of things to come! Hooray!<strong>

**I wasn't sure if I should put Morgan's 'coming out' in here but I couldn't wait! :P**

**Let me know what you think and thank you for the overwhelming support and encouragement! You guys are like my favourite push up bra! (in a non-creeping comical way :P)**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6: Your Lips Drip Honey

**Who's ready for some fake but still delicious smut? I am! So let's watch our boys squirm and awkwardly fumble their way through this :P**

**At least, **_**Reid**_** will awkwardly fumble is way through it. Morgan's much to suave.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

The day either went by too fast or not fast enough, but Reid couldn't tell which. On the one hand, he _really_ didn't want to do this. He didn't want to embarrass himself on such an awful level that Morgan would probably never look at him again and he didn't want to have to take the risk and try _not_ becoming emotionally attached. Whether they were faking it or not, Reid could tell it was going to be a rollercoaster ride for his feelings.

On the other hand, there was a small part of Reid's mind that _wanted_ this to happen. Like a guilty pleasure that was saying 'Holy shit you get to be sexually close to Morgan!'. And so the anticipation was killing him slowly.

They received two more phone calls though out the day. One from Hotch, which Morgan picked up, who was just explaining when about they should do 'it' and how their side of the operation was going to go down and one from Garcia.

Thankfully Reid was the one to pick that call up and when he heard the tech's greeting from the other side of the line, Reid shot a cautious glance at a inquisitive looking Morgan standing by the stove, stirring something, before excusing himself to the other room.

"What do you want, Garcia?" He sighed as soon as he was in the bedroom and out of earshot.

"_Just wanted to check up on you. This is the first time today that I don't have our senior G-man breathing down my neck, so I decided to call and catch up with.. you know… everything that's going on."_

Reid snorted. "You mean how I'm absolutely terrified about doing this?"

"_Why, baby?"_

Reid shrugged. "I just… I don't want to do this and then get emotionally attached, you know?" Reid felt like he was going to cry, but he swallowed the lump. "And this morning…"Reid stopped himself before he betrayed Morgan's trust.

"_What about this morning?"_

Reid thought fast. "Morgan told me all about what I did last night. Apparently we dirty danced and I'm assuming that I gave some intense sexually innuendoes as well as a pretty serious make-out session."

Garcia laughed. _"What's bad about that?"_

"This is just getting worse for me, Garcia. I feel like some sort of school girl with a hopeless crush. Except teenagers don't have to pretend to have sex with guys they have crushes on."

"_Awww!"_

Reid froze. _That_ had not been Garcia's voice. That had been…

"Garcia, are you with Emily?"

There was a long pause. _"And JJ." _Came the techies voice.

"_Hey, Spence."_ Came JJ's cautious voice.

"I… Garcia!"

"_I'm sorry! They were here and I thought if they stayed quiet then you'd never know! But apparently Emily can't keep her friggen mouth shut!"_

"_I'm sorry! It was so cute!"_

"How long have you two known?" Reid asked angrily.

"_Not that long. Look, we know you didn't want a whole bunch of people knowing you were gay, but we support you completely! We're here for you and we'll help you get Morgan._" JJ assured.

"No thanks." Reid bit. "I can't believe you did this!"

"_Hey now."_ Came Emily's voice. _"Garcia didn't mean to tell us. It was an accident."_

"Oh yeah? What happened?" Reid asked sarcastically.

"_Well, I was… kind of… drunk…"_

"Oh _this_ is going to be good, I can just tell." Reid growled.

"_It was that night when you sent me that long story about how Morgan took you to that Green Lantern movie because you both wanted to see it and you told me all about it. Do you remember?"_

"I have an eidetic memory, Garcia, I _obviously_ remember."

"_Yeah, well it got sent to my phone and we were at the bar… and I said 'aw' and they were curious but I said I wouldn't tell them and then when I went to the bathroom they checked my phone."_

"They… what?"

"_Sorry,"_ Came Emily's voice. _"But she was grinning like a mad man and we simply had to know."_

"_We were a little drunk too."_ Said JJ_. "But we figured it was something Kevin had sent her."_

"_And then we kind couldn't really un-know."_

"_But we back you completely. We think it's adorable."_

Reid rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"What's that proverb about not crying over spilt milk?"

"_So, you're not mad?"_

"I'm frustrated, but I couldn't stay mad at you if I wanted. I guess it wasn't your fault, though I can't say the same for JJ and Emily."

"_Sorry_," Emily repeated, but Reid could hear her smile and he gave a small one of his own.

"It's fine. I guess if I had to tell any three people it would be you guys."

"_Yay!"_

Reid smiled as the three girls laughed and then checked his watch. It was five and they're supposed to start by at least seven if not earlier.

"Alright, well, I have to go. We should be having dinner soon and whatever Morgan's making in the kitchen smells good."

"_Okay, hey Reid?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Wearing the necklace will be annoying so could you at least turn it on and leave it on the nightstand?"_ Garcia asked innocently.

"Garcia…"

"_Hey! Come on! I've been away from Kevin for way too long!"_

"_And I've been away from Will!"_ JJ piped up.

"_And so we deserve something… entertaining and sexy."_

"Garcia! We're not going to be making many noises! He can't hear us!"

"_Yeah, but you're going to be talking about it and that'll be good enough! Come on you owe me for-"_

"Owe you? I don't owe you anything!"

"_Pleeeaasse?"_ Garcia whined.

"Fine! But now _you_ owe _me._"

"_Okay, okay."_

"I'll do it now." Reid said, not wanting to forget later in the 'heat of the moment', so he removed the jewellery and pressed it so it was 'on'.

"Can you hear me?" He asked, pulling the phone away and speaking into the necklace.

"_Yup, all's good."_

"Okay I have to go. Bye."

"_Hasta luego, cutie."_

Reid hung up the phone and walked slowly to the kitchen. Morgan standing at the counter, serving pasta into two bowls. He smiled at Reid as he entered.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Garcia,"

"Oh," Morgan smiled again. "What'd she want?"

"I'm going to let you figure that out yourself."

Morgan thought about it for a second before shrugging. "Hungry?"

"A little, yeah." Reid admitted, walking to the table and sitting down.

Morgan put a plate in front of him. "Nervous?" He asked in almost a confidential voice.

Reid studied Morgan face for a long while before nodding slowly.

"Are you?"

Morgan shrugged slightly. "A little I guess." He said before sitting down as well.

"How is it going to work? What if he comes in?"

"Everyone's going to be watching. We'll be fine."

"What if he figures it out?" Reid bit his lip. "What if he runs?"

Morgan sighed. "That's not for us to know, is it?" He put his hand over Reid's for a moment and smiled.

Reid tried smiling too and took a bite of his pasta.

"This is good." He said.

"Thanks." Morgan and they sat in silence for another little while.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Reid asked, in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

"My momma taught me."

Reid nodded. "She did a good job."

"Thanks,"

There was another silence.

"It's going to look suspicious if we're not talking but I don't know what to say." Reid half-laughed and Morgan did the same.

"Alright well, we could make it seem like we're building up to something."

Reid gave him a look, then nodded and went back to eating his dinner.

It was only about ten minutes later when they were both finished and Morgan stood and cleared the dishes. Reid did too and walked to the sink to get a glass of water. He took his time drinking it while Morgan did the dishes, trying to build up the confidence.

Finally, Morgan was finished and was just drying of his hands when Reid set the glass down and walked up to him. He placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder and turned the older agent so he was facing him. Morgan had a wide grin on his face as he looked at Reid.

The genius hesitated slightly before leaning upwards and pressing their lips together. Morgan responded almost immediately by wrapping his arms around Reid's waist and pulling him into a tight embrace. Morgan turned until Reid's back was against the counter and then parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Reid followed suit and did the same, clasping Morgan's neck and trying to remember desperately how he'd done it the night before.

Pretty soon Reid felt Morgan's hands move below his butt an he gasped as he was lifted onto the counter. Morgan spread his legs so he could move between them and resume kissing.

Reid could feel his breathing pick up and he pulled Morgan tighter against him. For now, he was going to pretend this was real.

One of Morgan's hands were on Reid's lower back, bowing the younger agent towards him while the other rubbing slowly up and down Reid's thigh. After a minute or so, Morgan pulled back. Reid tried to lean into the loss, but when he realized Morgan had actually pulled away, he opened his eyes to see Morgan was studying his face and it made Reid flush.

"Bedroom?" Morgan breathed and Reid nodded.

"Hold on then." Morgan said before cupping Reid under the ass and hoisting him up.

Reid gasped and wrapped his legs tightly around Morgan's waist and his arms around his neck. Morgan walked to the bedroom and lay Reid down before stripping himself of his shirt. Reid sat up and tugged at his tie looking frustrated.

"Whoa, slow down pretty boy. No hurry, alright?"

Reid swallowed and then nodded as Morgan bent to help him get his shirt off. The older agent was gentle and slow and Reid just stared at his concentrated face.

"Why are you so nice?"

Morgan glanced up just as he finished Reid's last button and pushed it slowly from his shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

Reid shrugged. "Most other guys who'd have to do this would be irritable and probably mad at me."

"Well, most other guys aren't bi."

"Actually-"

Morgan silenced Reid by kissing him. He pulled back after a few seconds. "I really don't care," He laughed.

Reid laughed too and slipped his shirt completely off. Morgan stood and undid his pants before taking them off. Reid stood as well and did the same. Then he stopped, unsure.

"You gonna take those off as well?" Morgan asked, nodding to Reid's boxer-briefs even thought his own were still seated in place.

Reid bit his lip.

"I… are we…"

"Look, I've seen male genetalia before. No need to feel self-conscious."

Reid knew that any hesitation would look suspicious to the man who was more than likely watching them through the window, so he hooked his thumbs in his boxers and took them off.

Morgan didn't look directly at his nakedness, which Reid was thankful for since he wasn't the most confident of guys. Reid climbed quickly into bed and kept the covers open so Morgan could do the same.

"Aren't you taking yours off?" Reid asked when Morgan was on top of him, holding his weight off with his arms.

"Sure," Morgan smirked and then reached between them and did a funny little wiggle before pulling out a pair of boxers much like the ones he'd been wearing, but Reid was sure they weren't.

"I hid them beforehand." Morgan smiled.

"What?" Reid asked, trying not to look too upset so as not to raise suspicion. "How come I have to take mine off while you get to-"

"Come on, Spencer. It'd would've looked funny if we'd _both_ taken our underwear off once we were under the covers."

"I guess," Reid muttered and looked to Morgan for what to do next.

"Should I…?" Morgan asked. Reid didn't know what he was trying to say, but in a situation like this, Reid was completely clueless anyhow.

"Just do whatever would normally happen, I guess."

Morgan thought for a moment before kissing Reid again. Then, slowly, he kissed his way down Reid's neck and chest and stomach, careful to make sure the blanket stayed up so his head was covered.

Reid felt himself blush, but bit his lip and scrunched his eyes up when Morgan would've been low enough to do what Reid thought he was trying to make it look like he was doing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Morgan was moving is head up and down in a rhythmical way and Reid tried hard not to squirm as he tried to look as though he were being pleasured.

"You making faces up there?" Morgan's laughter came from under the covers.

"Yeah," Reid breathed and it sounded more like a moan than he'd intended. "Be careful down there alright? We may be faking it but that's still my…" Reid trailed off, unable to think of a proper term, so he just made another face.

"Yeah, I know." Morgan was silent for a moment. "Grab my head and arch off the bed."

"P-pardon?" Reid asked.

"Just do it. It'll look more real."

Reid tried to distance himself from the situation but he did as he was told and placed one hand over Morgan's hidden head and then arched his back while screwing his face up.

"Like that?" He asked.

"Great," Morgan replied and Reid actually _did_ gasp as he felt Morgan's hands on his hips.

"Just steadying you, pretty boy. Don't get excited." Morgan laughed.

"Okay, stop. Let's just do this alright?"

Morgan slowly worked his way up Reid's body until they were face to face again and the older agent was smiling.

"I still gotta prepare you."

"Fine," Reid said.

Morgan reached into the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He brought it far enough between them that someone looking through the window wouldn't be able to see it and pretended to put some on his fingers then he looked up to Reid.

"First one okay?" He warned and Reid gripped his shoulders and nodded before fake-gasping and clenching his jaw. He bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut and then panted so it seemed as though he were working hard.

When he opened his eyes, Morgan was staring at him in some odd fascination and before Reid even had the time to blush, the older agent swooped down and gave the genius an opened mouth passionate kiss that had Reid become _actually _breathless.

"Second finger." Morgan half-growled against his mouth and Reid arched his back and cried out while the older agent attacked his neck.

Reid was trying to convince himself that this was not actually happening, but his body was feeling otherwise. He wasn't hard, but he could definitely feel a steady flow of blood to his groin which made him have to keep repeating a mantra that this wasn't real, which seemed like an odd thing to have to do since he wasn't being stimulated in any way.

An odd thought popped into Reid's head as Morgan started sucking on his earlobe and making him shiver. If the older agent was pretending to pleasure him, then shouldn't he be pretend pleasuring Morgan? Sex wasn't a one-way ride. It was give and take.

"Third finger." Came Morgan's voice and Reid pretended that Morgan had found his sweet spot.

"Oh! Derek! There!" He said as he ran a hand through his hair before taking both hands to Morgan's chest and rubbing at the older man's nipples.

Morgan groaned quietly and Reid wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it, so when Morgan lifted his head again, Reid simply leaned upwards for another kiss, which the other gave willingly.

Slowly Reid worked his hand down Morgan stomach and the dark man watched him in near fascination before closing his eyes and swallowing very obviously.

The genius couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful man before him. Watching Morgan make faces like that had to be one of the sexier things Reid had seen and pretty soon he had to stop the flow of things or else he'd get completely hard and there would be a _more_ than awkward situation.

"Okay now." He breathed, still pretend panting. "We're doing this now."

Morgan nodded and then gabbed the lube again and sat up with the blankets still covering enough of him for the unsub not to see that he was wearing boxers. Reid could help but watch as Morgan made an obscene gesture to make it look like he was slicking himself up.

Next thing Reid knew, Morgan's hands were on either side of his head and he was looking between them as if trying to line himself up with Reid's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked and Reid nodded, putting a hand on either of Morgan's sides. Reid felt Morgan make a sort of curling motion his with abs and so Reid hissed as if in pain.

Morgan stilled and looked at Reid.

"You okay?"

Reid bit his lip and nodded. It was odd how natural things seemed to flow even though none of this was actually happening.

Morgan continued with his curling and Reid shut his eyes and breathed through his nose. When he felt Morgan stop he opened them again and smiled slightly.

"Go," He whispered.

Quite like Morgan had predicted he started doing a sort of push up type of movement while rocking forwards and back. Reid used his toes to shift his weight to make it appear that Morgan was moving both of them.

The genius put his hands back on Morgan's neck and pulled his eyebrows together while closing his eyes.

"You're one hell of an actor, pretty boy." Came Morgan's soft voice.

Reid opened his eyes to see Morgan's boring into his. It was captivating and Reid couldn't look away. They were stuck like that, staring intently into each others eyes as they both moved in time with each other.

After a minute Reid cleared his throat.

"Thank you," He said softly, not taking his eyes from Morgan. The older man responded by kissing Reid again, but this time it was slow and deliberate and almost loving.

_It _can't_ be loving._ He reminded himself. _He doesn't love you_.

Reid didn't not waste a moment and grabbed Morgan's chin to keep him in place so he could get used to the strong mouth forming with his. It was bliss.

After a few minutes the older man pulled back and Reid could feel that his lips were swollen, but he didn't care. He quickly latched his mouth to Morgan's neck and worked his way up and down the column, eliciting a groan from the dark man.

"I'd _figure_ you to be a good kisser." Morgan mumbled and Reid smiled.

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint." He retorted and Morgan chuckled.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Morgan murmured into Reid's ear.

"What? But-"

"We have to go for realistic, pretty boy."

Reid's mind hesitated, but he didn't show it in his body. He really didn't want to press the two of them together, seeing as Reid wasn't exactly in the condition where more stimulation would be a good idea. Morgan would probably get freaked out and that was the last thing Reid wanted, but to make this seem real, he had to put himself in the most real of situations.

He did as he was told and wrapped one then two legs around Morgan's waist, hooking them at the back. As he felt the fabric of Morgan's boxers touch his sensitive area, he gasped.

"S-sorry." He mumbled in Morgan's ear so the unsub wouldn't see his face. "T-the stimulation, you know?"

He felt Morgan's hand wind behind his head and tangle in his hair.

"Don't worry about it." He said quietly. "You're not the only one."

Reid could feel what Morgan was talking about but he didn't say anything. Out of embarrassment or respect of privacy he wasn't sure which.

"Grab the headboard, we'll pretend to change the angle."

Reid did as told and grabbed the wood behind him, using it as leverage.

"Nnnghh!" He groaned, as they both pretended that Reid's prostate had been found. Morgan pretended to push deeper, grunting, while Reid made obscure faces to convey his mind blowing pleasure.

Another long while went by, both of them suggesting maneuvers or noises or faces for the other to do, Morgan spoke up.

"Remember what we spoke about this morning? About fake orgasms?" The older agent panted from the exertion of the odd push ups.

"Yeah," Reid said, wiping some sweat from Morgan's neck.

"Fake yours."

"Now?" Reid mumbled in Morgan's ear and the dark man nodded.

"We've been at this for almost a half hour and I'm exhausted."

"Twenty-eight minutes, forty three seconds since penetration but okay." He agreed. "I guess you should touch me then."

Morgan nodded and then snaked his hand between them.

Reid cried out as a pretend wave of pleasure washed over him and he gripped Morgan's biceps.

"Oh god! I'm gonna… I'm… Derek!" He wailed as he threw his head into the pillow and made himself shudder almost violently as though he was going to break in half.

Morgan followed suit after a few moments.

"Mmm! Yeah! Pretty boy!" He cried, arching his back and still moving to ride it out.

When they had both made satisfactory performances, Morgan rolled off of Reid and they both lay there panting.

"Get over here," Morgan mumbled and opened his arms for Reid to come join him.

Reid obliged and snuggled into the sweaty mans chest, revelling in the smell of the sweat pheromones.

"Sorry about the sweat." Morgan mumbled and Reid shook his head.

"Its not bad." There was a silence and then Reid looked up at Morgan. "Why didn't he come?"

The older agent shrugged. "Maybe he comes later."

Reid bit his lip. "Maybe," The was another silence that was again interrupted by Reid.

"Do you think he bought it?"

"With the faces you were making, I don't think he could _doubt_ it."

Reid blushed. "Thanks, I guess."

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Uh, sex, I guess. Isn't that how you did yours."

"After watching you, yeah. But I still didn't know you had it in you."

Reid smiled, then frowned.

"Sorry about this."

"Why do you keep apologizing? This isn't your fault."

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"Well, don't. Let's just see what this guy's going to do right now."

Reid nodded as Morgan turned off the light and then yawned.

"Tired, pretty boy?"

"A little," Reid smiled sheepishly.

"Get some sleep then, I'll wait up a bit to see what his POA is."

Reid sighed. "Thanks,"

"No problem."

Reid lay snuggled into Morgan's chest, breathing in the scent of him for a while before he started to drift off, but before he did a thought came to mind.

Quickly he rolled to his side of the bed and picked up the small gold necklace.

"Your welcome, Garcia." He whispered quietly before shutting it off.

He went to sleep without explaining it to a confused and suspicious looking Morgan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh. Done :)<strong>

**You didn't actually think it was close to the end did you? No way! There still needs to be a number of things that happen, so don't worry, it's not over yet!**

**I hope you guys all liked the fake smut scene. It was hard to write it without actually writing it you know? So let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks for the undying support and love and I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: No Need For Fear

**Wow, I just disappeared off the face of the earth didn't I? So sorry! School was just hard this week and I was actually going to post this chapter and a voyeuristic oneshot on Wednesday which was my birthday, but it turned out my parents had other plans :P and then my internet turned off for 48 hours much to my annoyance so here this is and I guess I'll have to hold off on the oneshot :(**

**Hope you like this chapter! I know you guys have been on pins and needles!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

Reid woke in total darkness. At first he thought that maybe he had just come out of a sleep cycle, but it seemed odd because he felt as though he had awoke against his will. It had him pondering what had gone on until he heard the noise.

It was just a sort of scuffling at the foot of his bed and at first he assumed that Morgan had gotten up to use the bathroom, but quickly nixed the idea when he felt the older agent pressed against his back. So what had woken him?

Reid turned his head ever so slightly towards his feet, trying not to disturb the older agent. It took a moment before he could see anything, but after a few seconds his eyes adjusted and the image became clear.

It was a figure, a man. More specifically it was their unsub.

Reid felt his heartbeat leap and he glanced towards the clock without moving his head, hoping the man couldn't seen his eyes were open. It was 5:13 in the morning.

This didn't make any sense. All of the autopsies of the previous victims had shown TOD's of no later than 11:30 pm. So why was the unsub in their bedroom at this time? It was irregular and after having killed _that_ many times, why would he change his MO?

And how had he gotten in the house with the team stationed outside?

_Hotch would've called everyone off._ Reid thought. _Around one he would've told everyone to go home. We're alone._

Reid was debating whether to wake Morgan up or not, but he wasn't sure he could do it without notifying their 'guest' if he didn't already know Reid was awake.

He could feel his palms sweating and his breath quicken, but he tried to keep it under wraps. So he glanced at the unsub to check if he had noticed anything.

It was then when Reid saw that the man actually had his back turned towards him. It seemed as though he was slightly bent, examining the fake plant on the dresser. That was odd. Why would he be more interested in the plant than them?

Reid couldn't understand what was happening. Everything about this guy had suggested he would come after they had 'had sex' or even during, but now, hours after they finished, he was lurking in their room looking at a plant?

Reid stayed as he was, squinting at the man through the darkness, for about five minutes before the unsub straightened up. Reid quickly turned his head, but the man didn't even spare a glance at the two of them. He simply walked back out of the room.

The young agent listened to the retreating thuds of the man's boots throughout their house until the door opened and he was gone.

Reid didn't fall asleep again for another two hours.

XXX

The clock read nine when Reid opened his eyes again. He lay there for a couple seconds, trying to remember what was nagging at him. When his brain triggered the memory he felt a moment of urgency. The slender agent rubbed his eyes briefly before he quickly flipped over to talk to Morgan about what he'd seen the previous night. But he was surprised to find the he was alone in the small bed.

Frowning, he thought about what he could do to tell Morgan discreetly without the unsub noticing anything was wrong.

He decided the best way to do that was to get him alone where the unsub couldn't see them, and the only place in this cabin without a window was the bathroom.

Great. Just great.

Slowly he reached a hand out to the bedside table drawer that was on the opposite side of the bed from the window. He was inconspicuous in grabbing the gun out of the top drawer. The unsub had been in their room, he wasn't taking any chances without protection.

Reid placed the gun on the floor while picking up a pair of boxers off the ground. He blushed when he thought about how he'd slept naked with Morgan last night. The concern hadn't even _occurred_ to him last night as they feel asleep, but now that he thought about it, they had literally been pressed together while Reid was naked.

He shook his head briefly before slipping the boxers on while still sitting down. He then bent and grabbed the gun off the floor and tucked it into his boxers without letting the unsub see.

He stood up and quickly realized that these boxers were definitely Morgan's. They hung very low on his hips, exposing the very top of his dark curls, and barely kept the gun against his skin.

Sighing and knowing it would look suspicious if he changed, he left the room to find Morgan, who was in the kitchen.

He was sitting at the table and drinking coffee. He smiled at Reid as he approached,

"Are those my boxers, pretty boy?" He raised his eyebrows and stared for a second too long before looking up to Reid's face and then his smile faded.

"What?" He asked, concern evident in his voice, obviously having noticed Reid's solemn expression.

"Don't say anything." Reid murmured and grabbed Morgan's face before kissing him roughly. It was only for a second or two and then he pulled away and grabbed Morgan by the hand. He led him up from the table, down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Okay, now that we're alone, what's going on?" Morgan asked, rounding on Reid.

Reid bit his lip nervously. "Last night…" He trailed off, not knowing how to tell him.

"I know that it was a little awkward and all but-"

"No, no, no!" Reid said, frustrated. "No, the… the unsub…"

"Didn't come, I know." Morgan finished.

"Morgan, shut up!" Reid ran a hand through his hair. "The unsub came into our bedroom last night." He whispered.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Around five am he came in and was standing near our dresser."

"He… what?"

"He was-"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Morgan demanded.

"I… I couldn't! Listen, he was looking at the fake plant on our dresser. I think he might've hidden something."

"Like what?"

"Like a camera, maybe? Or a microphone? I don't know, but something's up, and we need to get out of the house today so Garcia can check it out, but until then we have to be careful what we do and say."

Morgan was silent for a long while. "He could've hurt you." He mumbled.

"What? He didn't even know I was awake!" Reid retorted, looking insulted.

"Yeah, but he could've done whatever he wanted! He could've had his way with you!"

"Like that wouldn't have woken you up." Reid said, exasperated.

"Still," Morgan seemed to pout.

Suddenly both of their ears perked up as they heard a distinct creak of wood.

"He's in the house still?" Reid whispered frantically, pulling the glock out of his boxers.

"No, that was the front door." Morgan whispered back and frowned, then turned and started the water in the shower.

"What're you doing?" Reid breathed harshly.

"We've got to pretend to be showering together." Morgan muttered back. "It'd be odd if we were just in here together, talking." Then he stripped his underwear off and got in.

"_Now _what are you doing?" He hissed looking away from Morgan's slowly exposed skin.

"I might as well have a shower." Morgan shrugged in a low voice.

Reid rolled his eyes and muttered incoherently as he pointed the gun at the bathroom door, ready for the unsub to burst through.

"Maybe we should be 'having sex'." Morgan suggested in a whisper, popping open the cap to the body wash.

"Morning-after sex? Really Morgan?" Reid muttered.

"What? It's legit."

Reid rolled his eyes again. "Fine," He breathed.

There was a chuckle from behind him and then came Morgan's deep voice.

"Oooh, right there, pretty boy." He groaned and Reid felt himself blush. He waited a few moments before Morgan spoke again.

"Mmm, so good!" He wailed.

Reid decided to make Morgan feel just as awkward as he was making him.

"You like that?" He said, huskily.

"Y-yeah." Morgan faltered, almost seeming caught off guard but the change in his tone.

"How about _that?_" Reid tried not to smile, keeping his voice low and sexy.

"The best," Morgan moaned, apparently having gotten a hold of himself again, to Reid's somewhat disappointment. He could see what Morgan meant; it _was_ fun to watch the other one squirm.

"I bet it is," Reid smirked.

"Oh. Yeah. Spence, baby." Morgan breathed.

"Mmm." Reid hummed, pressing his lips tight together to make his mouth seem 'full'. They continued on humming and breathing harshly for a few minutes before Morgan spoke up.

"Enough, babe." Morgan panted. "Come here. I wanna make you feel good."

"You always make me feel good." Reid said and then waited five seconds before groaning, eyes still on the door for any sign of movement.

"That good?" Morgan asked.

Reid responded by whining high in his throat.

"You ready for me, baby?" Morgan asked and Reid nodded, even though he knew no one could see him, so he spoke.

"Still ready from last night."

After a moment, Morgan spoke again. "So tight baby."

Reid moaned. "So _big_." He whined, listening for anything on the other side of the door, but he couldn't hear anything.

Reid was so focused on listening through the door that it took him a moment before he realized the obscene and sexy noises Morgan had started making.

It was a rhythmic grunting and panting and it seemed as though he was working hard and fast and the sound made Reid blush even harder.

"You with me, baby boy?" Morgan asked, obviously trying to entice something from Reid.

"Yeah, right with you." Reid keened. "So good, Derek."

"Spence, baby."

"Keep it there. Right there!" He moaned and was almost impressed with himself at how real it sounded.

"Keep making those beautiful noises, babe." Morgan grunted. "You sound so good."

Reid pushed the hair out of his eyes that was getting damp from the steam that the shower was creating. It was getting hot and he was annoyed at the sweat on his skin.

"Crack the window, babe." He moaned. "You're too hot."

Morgan seemed to understand what he meant and did as asked.

"Better, pretty boy?"

"Any moment with you is better." Reid said and tried not to snicker at how corny it sounded.

"I love you." Morgan said sensually.

"Love you more." Reid replied without a second thought. When he realized that it had been the natural response he flushed slightly. Reid readjusted his grip on his glock and licked his lips, keeping his eyes trained on the door.

"You want me to touch you, baby?" Morgan growled behind him.

"Yes! Oh, yeah." Reid panted and keened.

"So good. So tight." The older agent growled.

"Uhhhgggg. Mm! Yeah!" Reid cried.

"Gorgeous," Morgan breathed. "You know that? You're beautiful."

Reid faltered slightly at the compliment before responding. "Nothing like you," He panted and then took a deep calming breath. _He doesn't actually think you're beautiful, he's acting._

Morgan chuckled. "You must be blind then, _pretty boy._" He said putting emphases on the regular nickname between the two agents, and Reid felt as though it was directed more at him than at the men they were playing.

"Mmm," Reid sighed contentedly. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"That would be me." Morgan laughed.

Reid smiled slightly before Morgan spoke again.

"Bend over farther."

"Huh?" Reid got caught off guard.

"It'll feel better I swear."

Reid waited a few seconds.

"Oh god! Derek! Yes!"

"You like that, baby?"

"Nnnngh! So good! Go deeper!"

Morgan growled and panted harder.

"I-I! Mmmaahh!" Reid wailed and then waved his arm in the air so Morgan could see it as his signal as being 'done'.

"Right with you, babe." Morgan breathed. "So close! Ah! Spence!"

They both kept panting even though the unsub wouldn't be able to hear them unless his ear was pressed against the door, but they weren't taking any chances. After another minute or so, Morgan shut off the water and Reid listened as someone closed the front door behind him.

"Why was he here?" He asked, turning around and then turning back as a naked Morgan was grabbing a towel. "Sorry," He apologized.

"It's cool. And I'm not sure," Morgan frowned. "Maybe he just wanted to know what we were up to? It'd be the first time he couldn't see at least one of us."

Reid thought about it. "That makes sense, but why stay the whole time?"

"Maybe he really _is_ gay. Maybe he got off on it."

Reid shivered. "Ew, but okay. That makes sense. Maybe last night was just too good for him and he wanted to be sure he wasn't missing out on anything."

"We need to talk to Hotch and Garcia."

Reid nodded and bit his lip, thinking about how they could do that.

"Hey, Reid?"

The genius turned and looked at Morgan.

"Yeah?"

"Why _are_ you wearing my boxers?"

Reid flushed and walked out of the bathroom without a backward glance at a smirking Morgan.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Let me know :)<strong>

**Also, I don't normally do stuff like this but I need every one of you guys' brains to help me out. I need to find a fic I read, and I'm sure that once I find it I'm going to have known the author or name all along but oh well.**

**In the fic, Morgan has sex with some chick in the upstairs part of a club and Reid walks in and they have, like, awkward eye sex and then they end up finding out how much they want each other and blah blah blah sexy male times. It's really delicious and I bow to the author of it but I didn't favour it and now I need it. If you guys have any idea where it's from can you tell me? I want it!**

**Thanks so much! Please review! Your praise has been amazing and I'm sorry I haven't got back to all of you!**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: Trust Also In Him

**Oh hey, I **_**am**_** alive don't worry. My muse was on strike so I had to beg and whip her ass into shape in order to get this out.**

**Wow! Over 200 reviews! You guys are the friggen best and I can't convey my undying love for you!**

**Okay so here is the chapter and just a heads up, it continues directly after the last chapter, no time lapse as usual so I'm just warning so you don't get confused :P**

**Hope you like! Let me know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

Reid walked from the bathroom and turned into the laundry room, using the sink there to wet his hair so it appeared he had been showering. On his way through the hall he shut the bedroom door out of paranoia and just plainly not wanting to have to worry about what he was saying to the older agent living in the house with him. He sincerely hoped that whatever the unsub had planted it hadn't been a mic, or else things would get complicated.

Reid walked out into the kitchen and heard Morgan following him closely.

"If you think you can get away without answering me…" The older man chuckled. When Reid turned he saw that he'd put a pair of pants and a shirt on, leaving Reid feeling naked again. "Honestly, why are you wearing my boxers?"

"It was a mistake," Reid flushed. "I thought they were mine and I could take them off once they were on because it would look funny if I were uncomfortable with wearing yours."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Reid asked as he tried to keep himself busy by making coffee.

"Are you uncomfortable wearing my boxers?"

Reid turned and gave the older profiler a calculating look.

"Well," He began somewhat hesitantly. "They're not the most flattering of clothing on me are they?"

"I don't know," Morgan smiled. "It's kind of nice to see you in something other than khakis or corduroys. Show off those pretty little legs of yours."

Reid blushed and looked back to his hands and after a while, he glanced back up.

Morgan wasn't smiling anymore; he was looking into the middle distance and frowning.

"Morgan? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Morgan shook his head. "I was just… Just thinking… And I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Last night couldn't have been very comfortable for you and not this morning either and I just realized I was making it worse by making fun of it."

Reid shrugged. "It's not big deal. I can handle it."

"Yeah but…" Morgan got a pained expression on his face. "But I know that you're not the most self confident of people and this whole thing is probably putting even more of a dent in your pride."

Reid stopped what he was doing and looked straight at the older agent. "Morgan, I've lived with your teasing and taunting for a while now, I can take it."

"But this is different. I know that…" Morgan hesitated. "Uh, sexual encounters can be… awkward or uncomfortable for you, and so I know that I'm not making it better by-"

"Morgan," Reid interrupted. "First off, no, I may not be the most comfortable of people but I've been this way my whole life, so I know how to roll with the punches. My pride isn't 'dented'. It's not as though your being out right mean. Secondly, I'm not as innocent or naïve as people seem to think I am. Human contact may be awkward for me but it's not like I'm a fumbling, nervous teenager when I have sex."

"No, from the noises you were making I could guess as much. I still feel awful about it though." Morgan sighed and rubbed a hand over his head. "And it must be _that_ much more awkward now that you know that I'm bi."

Reid bit his lip. If he didn't tell him he was bi now, he was never going to. And he _needed_ to tell him. But how would Morgan react? Was he going to be mad that Reid hadn't told him before? Or freaked out because it was almost like Reid was putting pressure on him?

The younger agent sighed. "Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, I have to tell you something."

"Okay," The darker male said somewhat cautiously.

"I'm… I'm bi, too."

This was obviously not what Morgan thought he was going to say, as the older agent's eyebrows shot upwards and he stared in a bit of a stunned silence.

"I-I know I should've told you, but-"

"You _are?_"

Morgan's mouth was slightly open and he had taken a subconscious step backwards.

Reid's study of human behavior said that this was not a good sign.

"Yes… I am."

"I…" Morgan's eyebrows scrunched together. "I didn't know."

Reid shrugged. "I haven't told many people." He smiled slightly at the reiteration of Morgan's words when he'd come out.

Morgan nodded and then looked at Reid. "Does Garcia know?" He asked, smiling at the second repetition from their earlier conversation.

Reid hesitated. He wasn't sure if telling Morgan was such a good idea. What if he thought that it was shady of Reid to have told Garcia? Or what if he found out that Garcia had been trying to get them together, would he feel betrayed?

_You have to be honest._ Reid thought. _It's the only way_.

"Yeah, she does." He said somewhat softly and then he added. "She keeps trying to hook me up with these guys she knows." He grinned, hoping that Morgan would think it was funny and it might ease some of the tension. And it did.

"Oh yeah?" He smiled. "Find anyone you like?"

"No," Reid shook his head. "I don't take her up on any of her offers."

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

Reid shrugged. "I'm too busy to date someone outside of our field."

"Come on, pretty boy, even _you_ need some loving."

Reid flushed slightly. "I don't really."

Morgan stared at Reid for a long time.

"What does that mean?"

Reid shrugged. "Sex isn't _that_ important." He said simply.

"Yeah… I guess you don't _need_ it. But it's fun and good for your health."

Reid rolled his eyes and took a sip from his mug. "True, but it's not an option for all of us, _Morgan._"

The older agent laughed before falling back into their previous conversation.

"How long have you known you were bi?"

Reid pouted his lips in thought. "Well, logically, I've always known, our sexuality is set by the time we're seven so-"

"Reid," Morgan warned.

"Since collage, like you."

Morgan nodded. "And you just… knew one day?"

"A friend outed me for me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I, uh, was in a bad relationship with a girl and she broke up with me. That night my best friend, Jonathan, was consoling me and then suddenly we were kissing and his hands were everywhere and I couldn't deny that I wanted it anymore." Reid tucked a damp lock of hair behind his ear. "That night was my first time with a guy."

Morgan nodded and then smiled slightly.

"Mine was kind of similar, but we were more than a little drunk. He was my roommate and we had been partying and in a drunken stumble through our dormitory corridor we ended up face to face. And then he blurted out that he was gay and that he was attracted to me and I couldn't resist trying."

Reid drunk that in and then looked at Morgan questioningly.

"Can I ask you a kind of intrusive question?"

Morgan looked somewhat hesitant. "Okay, we'll see."

"When you, uh… When you first had sex… Were you a top o-or a bottom?"

Morgan gave a thoughtful look. "A top, why?"

Reid shrugged. "I figured that. I was just curious because of the whole thing with… Carl. And I knew it might be tough to realize you were sexually attracted to men."

Morgan bit the inside of his cheek. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He pondered for a moment. "I think if I were ever in a long-term relationship with someone I really trusted and really loved, I could try bottoming, but not until there was a strong respect and trust level."

Reid nodded. "Yeah… yeah, that makes sense."

"What about you?" Morgan asked, his eyes raking over Reid.

"What about me?" Reid asked.

"Were you a top or bottom your first time?"

Reid stepped away from the counter and spread his arms before looking down at himself.

"What do you _think_ I was? What do you think I've _ever_ been?"

"Just wondering," Morgan shrugged.

They stood in silence for a little while before Reid sighed.

"We need to call Garcia and Hotch."

Morgan nodded and walked to the phone, dialing quickly.

Third ring, Garcia picked up.

"_Hello, bundles of joy."_ She said happily_. "Thanks for the show last night."_

Reid rolled his eyes. "Garcia, is Hotch with you?"

"_He is and we're all ears."_

"Our unsub didn't come last night, Hotch."

"_I know,"_ Came their team leader's voice_. "We're going to have to try again sometime soon."_

"Yeah, we know, but this morning around five he _did_ enter the house."

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"He came in and put something near our dresser, behind the plant. Like a camera or a microphone or something."

"Then he came in again when me and Reid were discussing it in the bathroom this morning."

"_Ooh, how'd you worm your way out of that seeming suspicious."_

"We pretended to have sex, baby girl. End of story."

"_Oh but-"_

"_Garcia."_ Hotch warned_. "Okay we need you two to lead the unsub away from the house so Garcia can get in and check that out. As long as he hadn't already figured us out. Where are you two right now?"_

Reid nodded. "We're in the kitchen and the bedroom door is closed, not to worry."

"_Reid,"_ Hotch seemed confused. _"How did you know the unsub was in your room at five this morning?"_

"I… I woke up and saw him."

"_Did he see you?"_

"No,"

Hotch sighed. "_Why didn't you wake Morgan?"_

Morgan gave Reid an 'I told you so' look and Reid stuck his tongue out at him.

"Because that wouldn't have helped anyone. And I can look after myself."

"_I know that but there's no point in risking your neck for the team."_

"Aren't we doing that anyways?"

"_Yes, but Morgan could have-"_

"Morgan _would_ have become angry and protective and alerted the unsub to our presence. It would have blown our cover." Reid glanced up at Morgan who was giving him an evil eye. "Sorry, but you know you would have."

"I hate you, pretty boy."

"Hate you right back."

"_Hate sex!"_ Garcia squealed.

"_Garcia, please. An image I can do without." _Hotch said sternly._ "Okay, can you two go out for dinner and a movie tonight around five?"_

"Yeah, sounds fine."

"_Alright, we'll be in touch through text, sound good?"_

"Fine, talk to you then."

"_Wait!"_ Garcia stopped them. _"I'm taking you off speaker. Can I talk to genius-boy alone, sex-god?"_

"Sure thing, hot mama."

Reid rolled his eyes and then picked up the receiver.

"What do you need?"

"_Just wanted to personally thank you for the outstanding performance last night, Emily Jayje and I had popcorn."_

"Garcia, seriously?"

"_Oh, in total seriousness my baby boy. And it really was amazing. You two sounded so hot just discussing everything. And we were watching you on the infared cameras, it was simply amazing."_

"I'm going now Garcia."

"_Well, fine,"_ Garcia pouted_. "Be a kill joy._"

"Goodbye, Garcia."

"_Bye slender, sexy, supremely-smart superman."_

Reid hung up the phone and looked towards Morgan.

"That girl could be Miss Universe, but the whole world would probably go to frilly, colourful hell."

Morgan snorted.

"Let me guess, if a man was even remotely good-looking, he'd have to hook up with another man for her entertainment."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Reid shook his head. "Not even slightly."

"So, Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go out tonight?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Okay, sure."

"How does dinner and a movie sound?"

"You have got to be the weirdest person I know."

"And you love it, don't you?"

"It _thrills_ me."

"So, yes or no for dinner and a movie?"

Reid set a sweet smile on his face.

"I'd love that, honey." Reid walked to the older man and kissed him swiftly on the lips and as he tried to pull away, Morgan attacked his sides with his finger, running them quickly up and down.

Reid shrieked and bent double in laughter as he tried to pull away from the tickles, but Morgan held fast and continued his ministrations.

"M-Morgan! Morgan! Stop! S-stop!" He giggled.

"Have some palilalia, pretty boy?"

"N-no!" Reid shrieked in laughter. "Palil… Palilalia is the involuntary a-and uncontrollable repetition of words often associated with OCD!" He laughed and tried pulling away.

"You're _so_ ticklish!" Morgan laughed.

"Gar-gargalesis!" Reid panted. "It's called gargalesis!"

"I don't care for scientific words, Spencer."

"Stop, Morgan, please! I have to pee!"

"Oh, _do_ you now?" Morgan asked, obviously delighted in that fact.

"Please! Morgan!"

"What? What do you want?"

"You sadistic SOB! Let me go!" Reid cried out in childish laughter.

Finally Morgan let him go and the two of them stood there, panting. Reid was still giggling, wiping the tears from under his eyes.

"I hate you," He laughed.

Morgan laughed too.

"I hate you right back." Morgan teased and the two of them laughed even harder at the repetition of conversation while they were talking to Hotch.

To Reid it was just one more reason why he liked Morgan so much. He could hate him while simultaneously loving him.

And, boy, did he love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay, I know a lot of you really just want the two of them to be together, but I have to take this slowly! I know! It's been killing me, too!<strong>

**As for the fic I was asking for, I'd like to thank 6tigercubs, akira610, and smilesallaround for notifying me on what it was, love and big hugs and kisses you all of you! The fic is called 'A Courtship In Three Phases' by Not Rose and I would seriously suggest reading it, it fantabulous! You can find it in my favorites (because I'm not **_**that**_** stupid as to forget again :P).**

**Again so sorry that it's taking so long between chapters to post and I'm sorry for the slow progressing relationship but they're getting there I swear! One turtle step at a time.**

**Thanks again for all the lovin!**

**Let me know what you think :D**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: In But A Few Days

**I know, I know, it's been a whole week. But I swear I'm doing my best! Stupid school.**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter! Things are getting more and more intense between our boys! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

Reid spent most of the rest of the day cleaning the small house with plenty of laughs from Morgan who was watching a football game on the television.

"You know you don't need to clean, pretty boy, right?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do until five, Derek?"

Morgan patted the spot beside him. "Come watch the game with me."

"What? Sit around and do nothing? Watch those giant men with the huge shoulder pads and the too tight pants run around and throw some stupid ball whilst tackling each other to the ground to satisfy their pent up need for aggression? No, thank you." Reid rolled his eyes and then he saw the look on Morgan's face and something clicked.

Morgan definitely used to play football.

"Oh god, Derek." Reid out a hand over his mouth. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean-"

But Morgan's face broke into a smile and he laughed.

"I'm just playing with you, Spence. I don't care."

Reid cringed. "Still, I don't mean to offend."

Morgan shrugged.

"I'm sure you were really good when you were playing. I just think they earn way too much money doing what they do. I mean, we save peoples lives. You end up doing basically what they do but you're taking down the people who need to be taken down. It's just annoying."

Morgan smiled. "That's true. But I have to admit, it _is_ pretty entertaining." Then he frowned. "All I have in common with those guys is the whole tackling thing… and maybe my killer muscles." He joked, flexing his arms experimentally and then winking.

Reid laughed too and then gave him an up and down. "You could afford to wear tighter pants as well." He joked before walking to the kitchen to clean, and leaving Morgan with a somewhat stunned expression on his face.

Five o'clock came around all too fast. Reid changed into the jeans he'd bought the other night because he couldn't deny how awesome they made his legs look. He made a mental note to get more jeans like this when they got home, because when he put them on he almost wanted to go find all his old lovers and flaunt his ass and say 'See what you used to have? Not anymore, asshole.'.

"Ooh, looking good, pretty boy." Morgan smiled when he emerged from the bedroom. "Ready to go?"

Reid nodded and the two of them left the house and climbed into their car. About halfway through the drive, Morgan turned to Reid.

"Can you please just tell me what UST is?"

Reid laughed. "You still have no guesses?"

"I don't know," Morgan laughed. "Ultimate… sporting… tendencies?"

Reid smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't know! I told you I didn't know! Can't you just tell me?"

Reid smiled. "It's unresolved sexual tension."

Morgan had a dawning of recognition on his face and then he frowned.

"Why would Garcia be talking to you about unresolved sexual tension?"

Reid sighed. "Because she likes to remind me that I haven't had sex in a while."

Morgan shrugged and then seemed to think for a second. "What do you think Emily was implying when she said I didn't know what it was because I didn't have to deal with it?"

"Probably that, for you, there's no such thing as UST because you always get what you want." Reid laughed.

"_That _doesn't make much sense."

"Yeah, okay." Reid snorted. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Morgan shrugged. "Three months ago, maybe. Might've been longer than that."

"Might've?"

"Yeah, we don't all have eidetic memories, you know."

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Reid said sarcastically. "That seems like a long time for the 'sex god' Garcia makes you out to be."

"Yeah well, I may talk big, but I bet you I haven't been with as many different people as you think I have."

"What, less than a hundred?" Reid joked.

Morgan laughed. "Not even close to that much."

Reid shrugged. "Well, I'm glad that you don't break as many hearts as I assumed."

"Oh come on," Morgan smiled. "I make sure that the people I bring home know it's a one-time thing."

Reid noticed the second use of the words 'people' and frowned. "You've taken men home before as well?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'people', not women or girls."

Morgan smiled. "Yeah, I've taken men home before."

Red nodded. "Are your taste in men similar to your taste in women?" Reid asked, curiosity piqued.

"Hmm? Ah… No… Well, maybe… I'm not sure. If I see something I like than I take it, but I don't really have a preference."

The rest of the car ride was fairly silent, and when they got to the restaurant, Morgan made Reid stay in the car so he could come around and open the door for him.

"That was chivalrous." Reid mused. "What was _that_ for?"

"'Cause I love you." Morgan offered and wrapped a tight arm around Reid's waist.

"Aw, love you too." Reid laughed and then Morgan swooped down and rubbed their noses together. The act was chaste enough, but it made Reid's heart take a funny stutter.

Inside the restaurant was warm and smelled delicious. Reid stomach gave a definite growl and Morgan laughed before turning to the hostess.

"Table for two please."

"Right this way," She nodded, flashing them both what Reid was sure her girlfriends had told her was a 'killer smile'.

Once they were both seated and before Reid could even pick up the menu Morgan spoke.

"Can I see your list of Merlots?"

The waitress was quick in pulling a wine list out from under her arm.

Morgan simply pointed to something on the page and the girl nodded before walking off.

"Ooh, I love it when you take charge." Reid fake flirted.

Morgan laughed and then picked up his menu. Reid followed suit.

"The steak looks good." Morgan commented.

"Let me guess," Reid smirked. "Sirloin?"

Morgan smiled. "You know me so well."

"Yeah well, it's up to debate whether that's such a _good_ thing." Reid teased and Morgan smiled.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know," Reid frowned. "Maybe the chicken kabobs."

Morgan nodded and they waited basically in silence until their waitress came back with the wine.

"Thanks so much," Morgan smiled at her, once it'd been poured.

The girl nodded, then whipped out a notepad. "Are you two ready to order?"

Morgan nodded. "I'll have the sirloin steak with mashed potatoes rather than baked and he'll have the chicken kabobs."

The girl smiled and took the order down before collecting their menus and walking off.

At that moment, Reid felt his phone vibrate and he took it out of his pocket and checked the ID screen.

"Garcia texted me," He informed Morgan and hit a button to view it. "Says she's in the house and she found the device. It looks like a camera but she doesn't know if it's got a microphone on it or not. She tell us if she gets any knew info."

"I hope it doesn't have a mic on it. That would make things a lot more complicated."

Reid nodded. "It's going to make everything more complicated, no matter what it is."

Morgan shrugged. "If it's behind the plant then it's to your side of the end of our bed, so it's not going to make things too bad."

Reid nodded. "True," A few moments later, the genius sat up straighter.

"Our guy just came through the door." He said, somewhat hushed.

Morgan nodded and gave a slight turn of his head in order to catch a small glimpse of their guy before turning back to Reid.

They both were aware as he made his way through the place and took a seat on the opposite wall from them. They could both feel his eyes on them but they made sure to talk with ease and to hold hands over the table so he wouldn't expect anything.

It felt odd for Reid; sitting there with his hand outstretched so that Morgan could clasp it in his own, and staring intently into his eyes while they joked and laughed and sipped their wine. It felt natural, and simultaneously it was sending butterflies through Reid's system. Morgan was so funny and it was easy to get lost in the abyss of his eyes and it made Reid feel boring. Still, he kept the act going all through their meal and as the two of them walked out of the restaurant, making sure to talk loudly about what they wanted to see at the movie theatre.

They walked there, seeing as it was only a block or two from the restaurant, Reid clutching Morgan's arm the whole time.

When they got there, Morgan was quick to point out the action movie that was playing, and even though Reid would have rather watched the documentary on the Amazon, he agreed to watch the movie Morgan had wanted to see.

Morgan, being a complete gentlemen, bought them popcorn and drinks and the two of them settled close to the back of the theatre.

"You know," Reid started as they sat down. "It's not very likely for a small town like this to have a Cineplex. Most small towns usually have one or two separate theatres that can be as far as half an hour apart and–"

Morgan nudged him and nodded to the door where they saw their unsub walk in and scan the room.

"Works fast, doesn't he?" Morgan mused as he turned back to the screen which was popping up random multiple choice trivial questions. "What's the answer to that, Spencer?"

Reid glanced at the screen. "B." He answered. "Houseflies buzz in the key of F."

Morgan gave him a funny look. "Why do you know that?" He asked.

Reid shrugged and opened his mouth to answer but Morgan interrupted.

"Nevermind. I don't want to know." He laughed as the opening ads came on and the lights dimmed and their unsub took a seat a row or two behind them.

Reid found himself actually enjoying the movie, although it seemed somewhat senseless to run around killing people as some sort of self-righteous vigilante, but the cinematography was amazing and Reid couldn't help getting a thrill of excitement after every unnecessary bomb went off.

Of course there was also a damsel. And seeing as it was the twentieth century, she wasn't so much in distress as she was sly and sexy. And of course, when the hero was around her, they had very cool and taunting discussions, especially at socialite parties where her dress dropped so far down her front you could almost see her navel.

They had just finished the popcorn and discarded the empty container on the floor when Reid felt a wandering hand on his thigh. He looked up but Morgan was starring fixedly at the screen with what looked like a tiny smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Reid narrowed his eyes and looked back to the screen, trying to ignore the rubbing sensation on his leg, and was doing a damn good job, but then the hand moved higher. Reid looked over at Morgan again and when he still didn't make and notice of recognition Reid decided he could play at this game as well.

That is until Morgan practically palmed him through his jeans.

"Derek," Reid grabbed the older mans wrist and looked up just in time to see Morgan swoop in for a wet and sloppy kiss, which he gladly returned. Suddenly, Morgan's hands were everywhere and Reid's brain had short circuited and he could really care less why the hero of the movie was pointing a gun at his best friend.

Reid grabbed at Morgan's neck and pulled him closer than he already was. One of Morgan's hands was in his hair and the other was between his legs and at that point Reid didn't care whether it was eliciting a reaction or not.

The whole thing was so spontaneous. They could've gotten through the movie without having made-out and it still would've appeared real, so why was Morgan seemingly so set on kissing Reid now? All Reid could tell was that it felt good and he didn't want it to end.

One of the employees there seemed to have a different opinion.

"Excuse me," Came her shy voice from behind them and the point that Morgan was practically on top of Reid as they held each other close. Morgan broke apart and turned to her.

She was only around sixteen and she was blushing.

"My boss told me that I'd have to throw you two out if you don't stop." She cleared her throat. "But I don't want to do that so can you please help me out?"

Morgan smiled at her and nodded and she left looking slightly less nervous.

Both of them settled back into their seats for the last fifteen minutes of the movie, neither now understanding how the plot had twisted, but both breathing rather heavily.

As the credits began to roll and they gathered their jackets, Reid turned to Morgan.

"So, your place or mine?" He joked.

Morgan laughed and slapped his ass making him yelp.

"Ass man." Reid teased and Morgan just growled.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

They exited the theatre and started walking back to the car. It was chilly and Reid shivered, but Morgan threw a comforting and warm arm around him and held him impossibly tight. Reid clutched the older man's shirt and sighed as he leaned his head against Morgan's chest and took his scent in. It fit perfectly.

Absolutely perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it :)<strong>

**I gotta ask for one more 'can you find that fic' type game :P It's a Morgan/Reid fuck or die and I think I might've read it on livejournal but I can't be positive. Anywho, the two of them wake up and Reid's chained by his hands and feet to the ceiling and floor and well, they fuck or die. In the end the team comes and it's left a little open ended but I'm pretty sure they're in love. But I can't find it! :( So if you think you know can you tell me? If not, no worries, I won't be mad, promise.**

**Hope you guys liked the chap!**

**Love! Simply love!**


	10. Chapter 10: You Must Observe

**Oh hey. I'm wearing a sheepish grin as I type this because I know it's been about a week and a half and I know this chapter is short, but my muse was literally sitting on some beach wearing a devilish expression and think 'oh, she'll come up with something'. Well, no, I couldn't. Not without her. But she's back and even though she kind of rolled her eyes and was all 'let's get this over with, yeah?' I think the break did her some good because this chapter is pretty cute. And I swear, my next chapter will be long and really good! I promise!**

**So here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

The noise in the car on the ride back was one of two extremes. When there was silence; it was stifling, awkward. When they were talking, it seemed almost too animated; too exaggerated.

Reid could bet it was because neither of them knew how to act after what had happened in the theatre. Should they discuss the underlying passion that could not be ignored? Or just pass it off as their job, as acting.

Both of them jumped when Reid's phone rang, breaking the round of silence.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Hello, mah dear."_ Garcia chirped. _"I got an update for ya."_

"Great. What have you got?"

"_The camera is definitely a camera, and when I checked further I found that there was no visible microphone on it."_

"Could there be an internal one?" Reid bit his lip, hoping not.

"_Technically, there could. But this camera wasn't as small as small cameras get and it seemed somewhat low-tech. The possibility of it having a mic is very slim. I also checked the rest of the house and couldn't find anything else, so I can assume that it is, in fact the only camera to be found."_

"Oh," Reid frowned. "I didn't even think about the fact he could've put other things around the house. That was careless." Reid rubbed his forehead.

"_It's fine, baby boy."_ Garcia assured. _"No harm no foul."_

The young agent sighed. "But we should still be cautious? Like, don't say anything in the bedroom?"

"_Don't bother being cautious. I am ninety-nine percent sure there is no mic."_

"Yeah," Reid frowned. "It's the one percent that has me worried."

"_No need for worry, baby. At least not about that."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Well,"_ Garcia hesitated. _"The camera is on genius boys side of the bed. From that angle it's literally only getting film of him when you two sleep."_

"But," Reid furrowed his brow. "Does that mean-?"

"He has a preference." Morgan growled. Reid looked over and saw that his knuckles were white against the steering wheel as he gripped it tighter.

Reid swallowed, hoping the older agent would keep his head level. "Well, we could guess that much seeing as we think he might be gay. It would make sense that he would find one of us attractive. And he's fairly well built so it fits that he would be looking for a submissive partner." Reid brushed his hair behind his ear and turned slightly pink. "Not to mention that my girlish features and feminine figure would probably make him feel less guilty about pining for me, whereas you're distinctly male, so even if he found you attractive he wouldn't act on it."

Morgan swung his head around to look at Reid. "'Girlish features and feminine figure?'" He asked.

"What?" Reid shrugged. "You mean you haven't noticed how big my eyes or how long my legs are?"

Morgan smiled slightly. "Yeah, but I never figured you'd talk about yourself in those describing words."

Reid shrugged, smiling in spite of himself. Then his smiled faded and he yawned widely.

"Oh," Morgan smiled. "It looks like pretty boy's tired."

"Yeah well between you and our guy, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"_There are so many things I could say right now."_ Garcia laughed. _"You two boys have a good night, okay?"_

"Alright Garcia. Talk to you later."

"_Night."_

Reid heard the line turn off and it was only a few minutes before he fell asleep with his head against the window.

XXX

"Spencer."

Reid's head was swimming and Morgan's voice sounded far away.

"Spencer."

Reid moved his head slightly to the side an grunted. All too soon and what also felt like ten minutes later, the seat disappeared from underneath him and for a moment he thought he was going to fall through the earth. It occurred to him quickly that the reason this wasn't happening was because Morgan had his arms wrapped around him and was carrying him bridal style into the house.

"Der…" Reid tried talking but his brain was connecting properly, hazed by sleep. He tried again. "Der…k."

He felt more than heard Morgan laugh. "What do you want, pretty boy?"

"Pud… put me… down."

"I'm sorry, what?" Morgan teased.

Reid lifted his head and tired to wipe at his eyes. "I don't need… you to carry me. I have two… legs. 'M good." He mumbled.

"Be quiet and let me carry you." Morgan laughed.

Reid heard the front door being opened though his mind wasn't clear enough to understand how he did it without one of his hands. Reid was vaguely aware as he was carried through the house and was engulfed by the warmth probably coming from the fireplace. He felt himself being lowered onto a squishy and comfortable surface but was immediately aware that it wasn't the bed. Then he felt a hard warm pillow underneath his head.

Reid cracked an eye open and found himself facing the TV on the couch, his cheek resting on Morgan's leg.

"Why aren't we in bed?" He asked groggily.

"Well, I'm not tired, so I'm going to watch a movie and you're tired, so I'm letting you lay on me."

"But why not put me in bed?"

"Because I don't want that guy staring at you on his camera or through the window when I'm not there with you."

Reid thought about it for a moment and then shuddered before nodding in agreement. He didn't want that either.

He watched as Morgan flipped on the TV and found a channel with an old 50's movie that Reid already knew all the lines too. A moment came when the two main characters were in the heat of a moment when Reid could help himself.

"'I always knew this day would come.'" He quoted and felt Morgan's eyes turn to him. "'You can't walk away from me now can you? You can't leave me here.'" He whispered in time with the woman.

Reid could still feel Morgan's eyes on him but continued to recite.

"'Why should I stay? What do you have for me?'" The man said angrily and Reid followed along.

"'What about the baby?'" Reid felt Morgan nudge him and Reid immediately clamped his mouth shut, thinking the older agent wanted him to shut up.

"Sorry,"

"No, no, nothing to be sorry for, I just wondered how you know this?"

Reid furrowed his brow. "I think I saw this with my mom one late night. It was before my dad left and we still had enough money for a television."

"And you just happen to remember the lines. I mean, I know you have an eidetic memory and all but I didn't know it was _that_ dependable."

Reid shrugged. "This scene made my mom cry. I remember it so well because I _hated_ when she cried. I always felt like it was my fault." He gave a self deprecating laugh. "I know that's ridiculous, but that's just what my conscience made me feel." He frowned. "When the movie was over, she looked at me with tears in my eyes and said that she had only ever seen this movie once before when she was pregnant with me." Reid turned so he was facing up towards Morgan and he looked him in the eye. "In the end of the movie, the man still ends up leaving. At first the girl is broken, but she learns to be stronger. She learns that love may not always be found in the most obvious of ways, but in your own backyard. She raises the baby all by herself."

Morgan was silent for a moment, just staring at Spencer. "It sounds like your parents."

Reid shrugged. "Not particularly. I mean, not with all of those types of love stories. But it does beg the question if my mom knew their relationship was going downhill and if it really was my fault."

"It wasn't."

"You don't know that. And nor do I."

Morgan sat and watched Reid for about fifteen seconds before he leaned slowly over and pressed his lips to the younger mans in a soft innocent type of way that literally made Reid's eyes well up.

When the older agent pulled away he licked his lips but kept his face close. "Sorry," He murmured.

"Don't be," Reid whispered back and then gently swiped at his eyes to make sure the tears hadn't fallen.

"It just seemed like the best way to comfort you." Morgan said softly.

Reid nodded. "It did,"

Morgan nodded too, mirroring the younger's actions. "It wasn't your fault, Spencer. No matter what your brain has conjured up."

Reid turned his face away and closed his eyes, feeling the tears fall. After a moment he felt the soft pad of Morgan's thumb wiping them away softly.

Reid swallowed the lump in his throat, making a gulping noise.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Morgan nodded and gave a small encouraging smile.

"Let's go to bed, pretty boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the freakin amazing support! I'm nearing three hundred reviews and I think I'm hallucinating :P well, I'm not, but it's overwhelming in a good way :)<strong>

**Also, the fic I was trying to find. Drum roll please!**

**Big ol' giant thanks to my girl Blue McLain! Love you for finding this! (and just in general :D) The fic is called 'How We Survive' by Zoi no miko on but if you just type the title and author into google or yahoo or whatever, it'll come up. I suggest you read it because it's extremely well done and gripping.**

**And while we're on the topic of Blue McLain, go read her story. It's one of the best Morgan/Reid stories ever and I have such respect for it. Seriously, go.**

**Alright :) I love you all so so much and I hope you don't hate me for the long wait. Again, I'm really sorry.**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: Out Of The Heart

**Bah! I know you hate me! **_**I**_** hate me! Ooh god I'm so mad at myself for having not posted before!**

**If you read my oneshot I posted a few day ago (Oh Night Divine), it explained some of why it took this long.**

**Mostly it was family and school and my sister left for New Zealand for five weeks and she's my other half so my inspiration wavered slightly.**

**I re-wrote this chapter three times, because it's long and I wasn't completely sure. So, seriously, I hope you aren't all really mad!**

**A nice girl told me last chapter that I didn't have to apologize everytime I posted late, but I'm a Canadian and it's part of our package :P (culture joke, not saying anything against other countries, just making fun of myself :D)**

**So, I know sometimes I come back to stories and I cant remember what it's about because it's been so long so here's a little recap:**

**Reid and Morgan are undercover. They are faking being a gay couple inside a little house in Northern Illinois. So far they've had fake sex and fake shower sex, they went dirty dancing and to a movie with a hot make out scene. Last chappie they watched an old 1950's movie that made Reid cry because it reminded him of his mom and then there was some fluffiness. This is the morning after.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: <strong>

When Reid woke he was a little surprised but pleased to find a very happy looking Morgan looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Morning," Reid whispered.

"Morning," Morgan replied, equally quiet, before leaning in and kissing Reid on the nose.

Reid scrunched eyebrows and nose and laughed. He could feel Morgan's arm draped across him and the warmth made a slight shiver run through him.

"How come you're not up and about? Aren't you the stereotypical 'early riser'?"

Morgan laughed and Reid felt his arm tighten slightly around him.

"I still don't like the idea of you being this guys preference. I don't want to leave you alone."

Reid furrowed his brow. "How long have you been awake?"

Morgan thought for a second. "Since seven."

"What time is it now?"

Morgan rolled over and Reid folded his arms around himself with the loss of warmth.

"Ten." The older man replied.

"You stayed with me for three hours?" Reid asked before rolling to his back and stretching his arms over his head. The air was cold on his bare torso but the pulling of his lean muscles was delicious. When he lowered his arms again he caught Morgan looking at his body.

The older mans lips were slightly parted and he looked somewhat far off. Reid couldn't help but put his hands onto his ribs self-consciously.

"Derek?" Reid asked.

"Huh? Uh yeah, I did."

Reid frowned slightly. Was Morgan just distracted by his exposed skin? Sure, Morgan had admitted to being bisexual but even though Reid liked men he didn't find himself staring after every shirtless guy that walked in the BAU change room.

Wait. Scratch that. Yes he did.

But still, it wasn't as though Reid was that much of a thing to look at and it wasn't as though Morgan hadn't had the opportunity to look at Reid's bare torso before.

Maybe he was just zoned out, Reid reasoned with himself, he couldn't actually have lost track of thought while looking at me…

Could he?

Reid promptly sat up and flexed his toes and hands to make sure they weren't asleep.

"Everything working?" Morgan teased at how funny Reid looked, sitting there like he'd never seen hands.

The younger agent gave a sarcastic smile with his eyes narrowed. "Ha. Ha. Yes, everything's fine."

"Good, I'm glad. Maybe you can make breakfast for once then?" Morgan smirked and Reid stuck his tongue out. The darker man just laughed at the childish gesture and walked from the room towards what Reid imagined was probably the bathroom.

He sighs as he sits there and then glances out the window. The sky is clouded, casting a grey tinge about the green lawn and trees. He was sure if he was out side he would be able to see his breath and it makes him thankful for being inside, warm and cozy with a live-in, dark skinned heater.

Who wasn't too bad looking either.

Reid smiles to himself and little and shakes his head before running a hand through his hair. He realized how tangled it is and almost laughs at how awful he can imagine it looks.

Morgan doesn't care though. He'd tell you that you looked good even if you were on your death bed after a horrible accident. Because he's that nice.

Not that he cares what you look like anyway.

Reid sighs and gets up before throwing a big sweater of Morgan's on and walking out into the kitchen.

He makes his way to the coffee maker first and after turning it on, staring around the kitchen helplessly.

"You lost?" Morgan asked from behind Reid.

The younger agent turned and shook his head. "I just don't know what to make for breakfast." Reid said a little sheepishly.

"How does an omelette sound?"

Reid frowned. "I can't make an omelette."

"Maybe not, but I can."

"But I'm supposed to be making _you_ breakfast."

"Clam down. I was only yanking your chain when I said that."

Reid bit his lip as he watched Morgan walk to the fridge and start pulling out the ingredients.

"Sorry that I don't contribute much."

"Pardon?" Morgan asked frowning.

"I never make a meal or fire or anything."

"Spencer," Morgan smiled. "You cleaned the whole place. And besides, we haven't been here long enough for that to be an issue."

Reid just shrugged and then on a stool at the island counter and watched Morgan work and it wasn't long before the kitchen smelled of onions, cheese and other delicious aromas.

But Reid found his mind wandering and he barely registered when Morgan set the plate with the eggy awesomeness in front of him and after a few seconds, the older agent called his name to break him out of the daze.

"Spencer?" Morgan frowned. "You okay?"

Reid looked up and smiled sadly. "Yeah, sorry. I think I'm just homesick."

Morgan nodded. "I know what you mean. We've been here almost a month."

Reid nodded and looked at his plate. "I just miss the BAU and my apartment you know?"

"We're not used to being in one spot for too long." Morgan agreed.

They both sat for a moment before digging in, Reid groaning every now and then at how good it tasted.

"Glad you think so, kid." Morgan smiled, taking a big bite of his own.

When they were both done, the genius took their plates, pan and cutting board to the sink and began washing them. He could hear Morgan talking on his phone to someone Reid could only assume was one of their team members in the hallway and when he came back into the kitchen twelve minutes later he was smiling.

"Who were you talking to?" Reid asked curiously, looking at the older man over his shoulder.

"Hotch." Morgan beamed.

There was a five-second silence.

"And you're smiling like the Joker because…?"

"Oh! Right," Morgan laughed, seeming to remember that Reid didn't know what he was talking about. "We're going to have fake sex again tonight!" Morgan's grin grew and he was starting to freak Reid out by looking the Cheshire cat, who had always creeped him out.

"O…kay?" Reid laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. Hear _anyone_ say that, for that matter. Or have them seem so excited about it."

"No, no, no. Don't you see? We're gonna get attacked tonight!"

Reid snorted. "Okay, this conversation is getting weirder and weirder."

Morgan sighed, but he was still smiling. "No! Okay, we're going to have fake sex, our unsub will try to kill us and the team'll sweep in and save us and then we nab the guy and get to go home!"

Reid pretended to ponder that. "Alright, I think I'm catching on." He smiled, but then it fell. "What if he doesn't come again?"

Morgan shook his head, still grinning like his face was threatening to split. "I'm going to ravish you so fiercely and passionately he wont have a choice but to give into his anger. Plus, we'll be on your side of the bed so he can watch us over the camera."

Reid couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine at the thought of Morgan _ravishing_ his body.

"W-what time are we doing this?"

"Eight." Morgan consulted his watch. "So that gives us nine hours."

Reid nodded and then turned back to the dishes. "So much waiting." He sighed.

Morgan laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine for someone with an overactive brain like yours, this has been hell."

"Or something like it." Reid mumbled miserably.

"You know what? I'm going to take you to the library in town today."

"What?"

"Yeah, we'll make a day of it. You can sit there and read and I'll… I dunno, do something. And then we can go out to dinner and stuff and then come back here and get ready to go home."

Reid stared at the older agent for a while.

"You're going to sit there… while I read… all day?"

"Well, maybe not _all_ day. We can switch it up after a while. But I know that this place only has so many books and you've already read them all, so why not?"

Reid nodded vigorously. This was going to be an awesome day.

XXX

The library in town may have been small, but Reid was smiling like a little kid when they walked in. The place had books ranging from something a five year old would read to what someone like him might read as well. He welcomed the old familiar and ever enticing smell of worn and used books and then looked to Morgan, who was standing idly by, watching him with interest.

"Where are you going to start, pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

Reid bit his lip and then headed straight for the back corner where there seemed to be a lot of large volumes. He caught sight of Morgan shaking his head out of the corner of his eye.

The genius pulled out five of the giant books and immediately plopped down at a table close by. Morgan wandered off briefly before returning with a small novel. Reid didn't give him a second glance and soon he found himself immersed in the pages that filled his brain with information.

A half hour later, as Reid was finishing his second book, he looked up and was slightly surprised to see Morgan looking at him.

"Hello." He said somewhat awkwardly.

"Hi." Morgan replied, smiling slightly.

"Can I… help you?" The genius laughed, though it was a nervous sound.

"Nope," Morgan shook his head.

"How long have you been looking at me like that?"

Morgan shrugged, not looking away. "Five minutes."

"Why?"

"You're so interesting, did you know that? You read so quickly and you're practically glowing right now."

Reid blushed. "I like reading."

"I know you do."

Reid wet his lips. "How's your book?"

Morgan looked at the cover. "It's a romance novel about some country girl on a farm who falls in love with the stable boy. I skipped to the sex scene and now it's not interesting anymore."

"Why don't you get another one?"

"What would you suggest?"

Reid was starting to feel hot under his collar. Morgan was acting funny and he wasn't sure why.

Then it hit him. And sure enough, after glancing around briefly, he saw their guy in a corner of the reading area in the library.

_Not very stealthy, are we?_ Reid almost smirked.

"Well, seeing as you were first drawn to a romance novel, why don't you find a slash novel? See if that turns you on."

"Slash novel?"

"Yeah, guy on guy, you know?"

"Hmm," Morgan seemed to think for a second. "I wouldn't know where to find something of that nature."

Reid stood and walked across the tabled area. Funnily enough, the place where he needed to go was directly behind their unsub. Like, directly. To him, it looked like Reid was walking towards him.

He started to shift uncomfortably as the genius got about halfway across the space. Reid couldn't tell what he was going to do. Would he make a grab for him? No, that's not part of his MO. But he was looking awfully tense and it was making the young agent nervous. But it was too late now, if he changed directions, the unsub would know. He would at least think that Reid was rejecting him and _that _certainly wouldn't go over well.

So, he straightened his back and pressed forward, keeping his eyes and posture level.

Just as he passed their guy, he could see him visibly tighten and Reid would imagine he was holding his breath. Reid just carried on and looked up at the shelf for a mere five seconds before selecting a book that he himself had read before. As he turned he accidentally nudged the unsub's shoulder with his leg.

"Oh, sorry," Reid said in his softest and most sweet voice. "I didn't see you."

The man looked up and Reid was stunned by how dark his eyes were. His skin was olive toned, like he had a Greek or maybe Italian background, it was hard to tell even for Reid.

"No problem," He said in an even tone. His voice was deep an the intensity of his gaze almost reminded Reid of Hotch.

Making sure not to linger too long, Reid made his way back to their table.

"Here," He said, flopping the book in front of Morgan.

"What is it?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "It's a story about a rich boy of about sixteen who falls in love with his gardener of about the same age, working for a summer job. His family, however, is _very _religious so he can't be obvious about it. One night, while the gardener is just packing up his things around midnight because he was fixing his shed, the boy goes outside and corners him before he leaves. They talk for a while and end up sharing a long and passionate kiss before parting ways. The rest of the book is basically how they sneak around and then the family accidently finds out when the mother catches them having sex in the now-fixed shed. But, as you know, true love conquers all, so a happy ending ensues." The genius smirked.

"Well, why should I read it if you could just recite it to me? I'd like to hear the sex scene come from your mouth."

"Derek," Reid laughed and shoved the older mans shoulder. Morgan caught his wrist and then pulled him in before sharing a long kiss.

Reid would never get used to that.

"Okay," Reid pulled away. "Read it. I still have to finish the chapter on the war of 1812." He said, indicating his book.

Morgan stared for another five seconds before nodding and flipping the book open.

Another forty minutes had gone by and Morgan slapped the book onto the table.

"Done?" Reid asked, who was halfway through the next book, having read slower so the unsub wouldn't figure it out.

"No, I ended up getting through the first bit and skipping to the sex scene again. Very informative, but ultimately unrealistic."

Reid nodded. "That's what I thought when I read it too. Do you want to do something else? It's killing me to read this slow."

"Yeah," Morgan sighed. I didn't really think about that when I brought you here, sorry."

Reid waved it off. "Don't apologize, no biggie."

"I think there was a pub down the way. You hungry?"

"Not particularly, I mean it's only…" Reid consulted his watch. "Twelve thirty. We ate two and half hours ago, but maybe it will give us something to do."

"Lets go, then."

XXX

The pub was hot. Even though Reid had asked the pretty waitress to turn the heater down, the request had gone without change. Now, Reid pulled off his cardigan and unbuttoned the first three buttons on his dress shirt.

"Jesus, what are they trying to do? Bake us alive?"

Morgan laughed. He too, had pulled off his jacket and was now only sporting his light blue V-neck, which Reid had to admit, went deliciously with his skin tone.

They had shared a plate of fries and another of onion rings, but neither could bring themselves to eat anymore, so they sat, sipping soft drinks ("Too early to drink." Reid had chastised) and talking, but even that became tedious after a while.

"Do you want to shoot some pool?" Morgan asked, indicating the table on the other end of the pub.

Reid frowned in thought. "I haven't played pool in forever."

"Well, we might as well oil the gears then, right?"

Reid scowled. "First off, that analogy doesn't make any sense, and second, by forever, I mean since I was twelve at my graduation party."

"You went to your grad party?" Morgan asked, and Reid knew he was just surprised because of the age difference between he and his classmates.

"Only to whip their asses at pool." Reid laughed. "Then I left."

"You have an eidetic memory though, right? So you know how to whip ass at pool still."

"Oh god no. I sucked at it. They just happened to be worse." Reid shrugged and then stood. "Well, worth a shot, right?"

They set up relatively quickly, and Morgan broke.

Reid stood there looking very nervous before he leaned over the table and did his best to align it like he had when he was in high school. After a moment of eyeing his target he struck the white cue ball, which wobbled feebly before stopping about an inch off of where it should have been.

Morgan looked like he was trying not to laugh as Reid gave him his famous kitten glower.

The older agent took his turn and hit the ball but missed the hole. Shrugging he stepped aside so Reid could have another go.

He missed the cue ball completely.

"Wow, I really shouldn't play this game." He sighed.

"How is it that you could probably pick up the fiddle in less than an hour, but you can't hit one ball with another?"

"Need I remind you that there's a stick involved as well." Reid argued and then made a face. "Wow, pool talk is dirty."

Morgan laughed. "Do you want some pointers?"

"Please," Reid begged.

Morgan walked around to his side of the table and bent over, showing his stance. "You have to keep at eye level alright? And rest your billiard stick between your thumb and pointer finger."

Reid nodded.

"Focus on the ball you're trying to get in the hole, not on the cue." Then he struck the cue and sunk his number.

"Okay," Reid walked to where the cue was, then bent like he thought Morgan had done and after a moment of adjusting looked up.

"Like this?"

"No," Morgan laughed and shook his head, before walking around Reid and standing behind him. "Here," The older man bent over the younger and wrapped his hands around the others.

As totally and stupidly clichéd as it was, Reid couldn't keep his heart from jumping and his breath quickening at the feel of Morgan around him.

"You have to bend lower, get down so your nose is almost on the table and your eye is at the ball."

Reid complied but ended up with a furious blush because the only way to do that was to grind his ass into Morgan's crotch.

"S-sorry." Reid mumbled and Morgan laughed. The younger agent hadn't realized before but Morgan's mouth was just behind the shell of ear and the laughter sent small puffs of warm air across the erogenous zone. He couldn't help the shiver that literally ran through him, causing his slim form to quake against Morgan's masculine one.

"You okay?" Morgan practically purred into his ear.

"Fine," Reid tried to say but his voice cracked at about two octaves above his regular pitch. "Fine," He said again, better this time, and then cleared his throat.

Morgan laughed again and Reid closed his eyes to either block out the feeling or enjoy it, he couldn't tell which.

"Okay, now focus on the numbered ball, not the cue."

Reid opened his eyes and did as told, looking at the taunting purple sphere.

"Good. Relax and set your hand up like this." He entwined their left hands fingers with his own and moved them so they made the shape he wanted.

"Okay, ease the billiard stick backwards so your about two or three inches off the cue. There, now try shooting, and remember to follow through slightly."

Reid nodded his head briefly before taking his shot. He successfully managed to hit his purple ball with the cue, but missed the hole by and inch.

"Good job." Morgan congratulated, straightening up from his spot behind Reid.

"I missed," The genius said with a pout.

"But you were way closer than before. Just changed the angle slightly next time."

Reid nodded and pushed his hair back from his face, wondering if Morgan was going to pick up on his 'I can't play pool' charade.

XXX

The clock on the dashboard read 7:48pm when they pulled into their driveway. The car was warm and they knew the air outside was not so forgiving, so they stayed like that for awhile. Just sitting with an unspoken agreement that they didn't want to leave the warmth just yet between them.

"Thanks for today." Reid said quietly and Morgan turned to look at him.

"No problem." He smiled. "It was fun."

Reid nodded and then tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. It promptly fell back into place, so the young agent just left it.

Morgan, however, reached over and brushed it back again, leaving his hand to linger on the side of Reid's face

The genius looked up and smiled slightly at the tender look in Morgan's eye. After a second of gazing, the older agent wrapped his hand into Reid hair and brought his face forward.

Their lips connected while parted, so the kiss started deep. They moved in tandem, tilting heads from one side to the other, trying to find the perfect spot, and once they did, they held it for a solid five seconds, breathing each other in.

Reid clasped Morgan's neck as they began the feverous tango again and by the time Morgan put his hands on his waist, Reid was already breathless.

To say the least he hadn't expected being lifted out of his seat and onto Morgan's lap, making him gasp and Morgan laugh.

They resumed their make-out session and even though something in the back of Reid's mind was screaming 'it's fake! It's fake!' he couldn't help but grind his hips into Morgan's in what could shamelessly be called a dry hump.

The older man moaned and ripped his mouth from Reid's, breathing harshly into his ear.

"Slow down, pretty boy, or this is going to be more real than it's supposed to."

Reid blushed. "S-sorry." He breathed as Morgan moved his mouth onto his neck. "Got carried away."

"Your necklace is on." Morgan observed as he sucked Reid's clavicle.

"Garcia likes to listen." Reid offered.

"So you let her?"

"Well, either that or I'll end up with some sort of revenge, I'm sure."

Morgan nodded absently before moving his mouth back to Reid's, immediately sucking his lip.

Before Reid could even think twice, his hands were up Morgan's shirt, fingers running along abs before his thumbs were rubbing nipples.

Morgan's hands grabbed Reid's wrists, as if trying to still them, which it did, but Reid's thumbs continued their rotating around the small nubs, making the older man groan into his mouth.

Reid still wasn't sure where his brain was as he reached over to the door handle and opened it.

The air was indeed cold, but Reid kept his mouth connected to Morgan's as he pulled the other man out by his shirt. They stood there for a few seconds before one of them found the car door and shut it (Reid wasn't sure who) before they walked, bow legged so not to trip the other, to the door, all the while never breaking the kiss.

When they got up the porch steps, Morgan backed Reid up into the front door, sandwiching him between his hard body and the wood, making Reid moan. He felt one of Morgan's hand go to the handle and try to turn it.

"It's locked," He growled against Reid's mouth.

"I got it," The younger breathed and then turned around so his back was against Morgan as he took the key out of his pocket. His hands were shaking as he tried to get it in the keyhole and it didn't help when Morgan snaked his arms around his sides before blatantly cupping him through his slacks.

"Gotta be real," Morgan reminded him as he squirmed a bit and suppressed a moan by biting his lip.

Finally, _finally_ Reid managed to get the door open and the two of them stumbled their way through the darkness until they got to the bedroom.

"S-s-sorry." Reid was stuttering as he unbuttoned his shirt and Morgan turned the bedside lamp on, which cast a warm glow around the small room.

"This won't be like last time. We have to be passionate because of our build up."

"That's your fault?" Morgan asked, taking his shirt off too, making Reid blush.

"I'm the one who started getting all up on you in the car."

Morgan smiled and then slowly walked towards him as he hastily tried to get the last button open, but it was being very difficult.

"It's probably better this way. It will entice him." Morgan stopped mere inches from Reid and they had a moment when they just stood, looking at each other, testing to see if it was alright.

And then they were mouths and arms and legs and tongues. And they were all over each other, gripping for dear life and trying to weld themselves at every point possible.

There was panting and moaning and all of a sudden Reid's belt was gone and Morgan's pants were soon to follow.

As soon as Reid slacks hit the floor, they broke apart, staring at each other with unease until Morgan broke the silence with a chuckle.

"I guess we're both all in, then." He observed.

"No hesitation, right?" Reid said before gripping the older mans boxers and sliding them down his legs before pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed, back facing the window.

Reid smiled and then dropped down on his knees. Morgan's eyes widened.

"The camera can't see this side of the bed." He assured. "And we have to put on a show that will infuriate him. He'll be more mad if I'm doing your bidding than if you're pleasuring me."

"Right," Morgan breathed.

Reid leaned forward and then back slightly, always keeping his eyes on Morgan's so as not to disrespect the others privacy.

It seemed to take a moment before Morgan seemed alright with it and then he tossed his head back and groaned in fake-pleasure. The sight almost made Reid giggle because to him it just looked like Morgan was acting without reason, but he kept his laughter to himself, knowing it might hurt the other's pride.

After a while, Morgan wound a hand onto the back of Reid's head and pretended to be guiding him.

"That oughta make him mad." Morgan thought aloud as he squirmed.

"Pretend like it's getting really good."

Morgan complied by heaving his chest in panting motions and screwing up and face.

"You're better at this than me." Morgan laughed.

"Giving head or getting it?" Reid teased.

"The faces," Morgan confirmed. "You're better at making it seem real."

"You just have to pretend it is." Reid shrugged.

Morgan's head snapped up from where it had been lolling on his shoulders, making Reid jump slightly.

"You just pretend it's real?"

Reid scoffed, "Obviously. Now, that you've made sudden movement, I think this is where your blowjob ends." He pushed himself slightly up and then trapped Morgan under his body against the bed.

"Don't you, like, get hard if you do?"

Reid laughed slightly. "Well you don't pretend _that_ hard. Besides, it'll look kind of funny if we're both at half mast won't it?" He bent his head and captured Morgan's mouth with his as the older man laughed.

_God, I wish this were real._ The voice inside his head practically whined. He could just imagine running his hands along Morgan's most vulnerable skin and kissing his most sensitive parts. He could almost imagine Morgan's calloused fingers wandering over his chest and stomach and…

Reid's eyebrows furrowed and Morgan must have felt it because he stopped moving his lips and looked up at Reid.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," The young agent felt like he was going to cry, but he couldn't, not in front of Morgan. Not now.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked, worry creasing his mouth and forehead.

"Yup," Reid reiterated, and he knew it sounded too abrupt to be reassuring, but before Morgan could say anything, he dipped his head back down and gave him an open-mouthed kiss.

"We need to get your underwear off." Morgan murmured and Reid nodded.

"Do it, then."

Morgan made swift work of it, pulling the boxer-briefs down and off.

Wow, he really hadn't thought this through.

Now that both their underwear was off, there was nothing between them to keep certain parts from touching, and gravity certainly wasn't helping matters.

"Uh," Reid said at a loss and then almost yelped as he felt Morgan's hands on his waist.

"There's pretty much no way around this." Morgan accepted. "So there's going to be awkward touching." He had moved his mouth so it was by Reid's ear so that any conversation wouldn't be taken as stalling. "Do I have permission to grab your ass?"

Reid had to think about it. Ass-grabbing would mean that Morgan literally was fondling his naked butt. It would also probably mean that they would, in fact end up touching junk. So far, he had managed not touching by turning his hips at an awkward angle and keeping his crotch lower than Morgan's. This whole thing didn't seem like a good idea, but really, what was his choice?

"Yeah…" He said uncertainly and then assured again. "Yeah, okay."

Reid felt Morgan's hands snake down his body and he felt his nerves tingle as they reached his ass.

At first, Morgan's hands seemed cautious and testing, but Reid pushed back slightly with a small smile to encourage him.

Morgan's grip became firmer and he pulled Reid to him. The contact was sudden and delicious and both of them closed their eyes, despite the fact that they probably shouldn't be doing this so 'realistically', but once they both felt the friction, it was like they couldn't stop.

Reid moaned and hid his face in Morgan's neck as he began rolling his hips forward subconsciously.

It was only a minute later when Morgan took his hands away and smoothed them over Reid's hair.

"Stop, pretty boy, stop." He panted, but Reid didn't want to. He just groaned into Morgan's throat and continued to rut his hips against Morgan's.

"No, really. Spencer, Spence."

Reid brought his lips up to Morgan's to shut him up.

"Spencer!" Morgan pulled his mouth away and then put his hands on Reid's hips, forcing them to still.

"What? What?" Reid lifted his head and looked at Morgan, a little breathless. The other's eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched.

Suddenly the room was very, _very_ hot.

"Oh god," Reid breathed. "I-I'm so sorry, Morgan."

The older agents eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I took that way too far, didn't I?"

"What? No. I mean, yes but…" Morgan ran his hand through Reid's hair slowly. "As much as it hurts my pride to say this, but if you don't stop there… wont be much of a show."

It took a moment before Reid understood what Morgan was talking about.

"Wha-what? Really?"

"Yeah, don't hold it against me, okay? It's been awhile. Let's just…" Morgan trailed off and Reid nodded before kissing him again.

"Want me to top?" He murmured. "He'll get a better view."

Reid could've sworn he saw Morgan blush.

"We have to get to your side of the bed."

Reid thought for a sec, then nodded before standing up.

"Get over there and under the covers." He commanded before walking into the bathroom.

Once inside he stood in front of the mirror.

Ho-ly shit.

Reid had just practically had dry sex with Morgan. Reid had just practically made Morgan cum from the friction. Morgan was now lying naked in a bed waiting for Reid.

And now Reid had to walk back into the bedroom, completely naked and rock hard.

_Fuuuuuuck._

He really hadn't thought this through.

Reid felt those tears threatening again, but he took a deep breath, swallowed, and splashed water on his face to hopefully get rid of some of the blush that seemed to have permanently spread across his face.

He walked back into the bedroom slowly to see Morgan lying under the covers, waiting for him.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hi," Reid returned it and walked swiftly to the bed, hoping that (as obvious as it was) he didn't notice his boner.

The was quick in hovering over Morgan on all fours, making sure that the covers were over his backside.

"I prepared. We're penetrating now."

Morgan nodded and reached between them before Reid slowly lowered himself into his lower abdomen, making sure he winced and hissed as he went.

Once fully 'seated', he began moving back and forth, bracing his hands on Morgan's chest as he did. It was hard to ignore Morgan's hardened flesh against his backside, but he closed his eyes, biting his lip and furrowing his brow in a whimper.

"God, Spence. You're killing me."

Reid felt his mouth spread in a shy smile.

"Sorry,"

Morgan just smiled and it made Reid's heart flutter.

_Really?_ He thought to himself. _After everything you've done with this man the past few days, after everything you've done with this man in the past _hour_ and his _smile _makes you hot and bothered?_

That thought was erased when both of their ears perked to the familiar sound of the front door being opened.

Reid's eyes snapped to Morgan's. This is it.

He hadn't realized how fearful he must have looked until Morgan smoothed his hair back from his face before cupping his neck and bringing him down into a deep kiss.

"Don't worry," He whispered against his mouth. "It's going to be fine."

Reid nodded and then without warning, Morgan let out a keening cry.

"God! Baby! So tight!" He wailed and Reid understood that he was trying to make the man jealous.

"Nnngh! So big! Uh!" Reid whined and he sat up before leaning backwards so his hands were resting on Morgan's legs behind him, exposing his front to the other man as he continued to rock. "Oh! There! Right there! Gonna explode, baby! Gonna cum!" He threw his head backwards.

Reid was under no false pretense when the man's form suddenly appeared in the doorway, but he had to admit, it was a terrifying feeling.

He was quick to roll off of Morgan and fling the sheet over his groin. Meanwhile, Morgan had grabbed the top blanket and wrapped it around himself before standing and grabbing his gun from the nightstand.

But in pointing it at the man, he found that their unsub had his own gun trained on Reid.

"FBI! Put the gun down!" Morgan shouted, but the man paid no attention, just stared over Reid's half covered form.

"FBI?" The man questioned. "You're fucking FBI?"

Reid nodded, unable to form words while the man's eyes seemed to bear into his soul.

"So… so this whole thing was a scam? You thought you'd trick me into your hands?"

"I'm telling you, man, drop the weapon or I'll blow your fricken head off!"

The man laughed. "You can't stop me from shooting your little boyfriend here."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Morgan shouted and for some reason, the words stung Reid. Sure, they weren't together, but the words had been spoken so harshly.

"So you've been fake fucking this guy for my sake?" The unsub shouted.

"Yeah," Morgan laughed. "Pretty realistic, huh?"

The man glanced down. "Your boy's got a hard on."

"Yeah, well it ain't for you, I can guarantee that."

Reid shifted uncomfortably. But a thought occurred to him.

Where was Hotch? Where was the team?

"You think I want your little boy toy?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

The unsub's head snapped towards Reid's soft voice.

"H-hi. Uh… Look, Mr…"

"Cosey. Grant Cosey."

"Mr. Cosey, I think… I think I understand you."

"Excuse me? You think you know me?"

"No, but I think I know why you do what you do."

"Oh?" Grant sneered. "Why's that?"

"Your father was probably very religious or at least very strict, yes?"

"What does that bastard have to do with it?"

"He rejected you when you confided about your homosexuality, didn't he?"

"I'm _not_ a faggot!"

"He pushed you away. He just couldn't understand that it wasn't your choice."

Grant looked like he was floundering.

"You can't deny your own feelings, Grant. Killing all those people? That didn't make things better did it?" Reid sat up.

"Grant Cosey? Drop your weapon."

Grant's head swung around and looked down the hall where Hotch's voice came from and Reid breathed a sigh of relief.

Grant simply stepped farther into the room, obscuring Hotch's line of fire, and it made Morgan shift his weight nervously.

"Look, Grant, no one here is judging you. No one here cares whether you're gay or not."

"You think I'm attracted to men? To boys like you? You disgust me!"

Reid stood up from the bed suddenly, letting the sheet drop to the floor.

"Do I?"

"Cover yourself up!" Grant snarled but Reid shook his head.

"Look at me and tell me that you killed those people because you hate them. Tell me you don't find me attractive."

"I-I…" Grant tried to start saying something, but he couldn't help his eyes wandering over Reid's naked form.

"It's okay, Grant."

Tears came to the man's eyes and he shook his head.

"I… I don't… I can't…"

"Don't make excuses for yourself, Grant. Let yourself feel what you feel."

For a moment it looked as if Grant was going to give in; his gun lowered and his head dropped.

"There," Reid smiled and walked towards Grant slowly. "It'll be fine."

"No!" Grant shouted and all of a sudden his gun was up again.

A shot rang out and Reid jumped as Grant clasped his stomach where Morgan's bullet hit. And Reid's shoulders had only relaxed minimally before the next shot fired.

Pain. Pain in Reid's left arm that seared and burned.

"Ah!" he cried and stumbled back. His legs hit the bed and he sat, cringing as he clasped his hand to the bleeding wound.

"Reid?" Came Hotch's voice as their boss finally came into view.

"I'm fine." He gasped. "I'm fine." Reid grabbed the sheet off the ground again and covered his modesty, hoping that Hotch hadn't got a supremo look.

Once Reid had situated the fabric he looked up just in time to see Morgan pulling on his boxers and then walking over to Grant before flipping him onto his stomach and cuffing him.

He hadn't even asked if he was okay.

"Reid!" The young agent smiled slightly as he saw Emily walked through the door and head straight for him. "Oh god, Reid. Are you alright?" She said, eyeing the blood seeping through his fingers.

"Just a graze." Reid winced. "I'll be fine."

"Can I see?" She asked and he nodded before removing his hand. "Oh shit it's a deep one. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive," He said. "We get to go home now. No more complaining Rossi."

Emily laughed before glancing around.

"Can I get you some clothes?"

"Uh, there are some sweatpants in the second drawer." He indicated the dresser with his good arm.

After retrieving the gray sweats, Emily helped Reid into them.

"Not looking," She promised as he blushed. "Though I wouldn't mind," She added with a wink and Reid just laughed in a self deprecating way.

He watched from the corner as Morgan stood. One of the other officers was leading Grant off. The dark agent simply turned into the room, grabbing his jeans before walking out.

Not even a glance in Reid's direction.

Now those tears that had been threatening all day actually came. It was mere seconds before they were spilling out and running down his face as Morgan walked out of the room.

"Reid? Are you okay, baby? Is it your arm?"

The genius shook his head and swallowed.

"Just… tired and over-worked. Stressed as well, I guess."

Emily nodded and then put a hand on the small of his back.

"Let's get you to the ambulance."

Reid had only just stepped out the front door when he was attack by something bubbly and blonde.

Garcia. With JJ not far behind.

"Little Einstein! What happened?" She asked, looking at his arm.

"Just a graze, Penny." Emily assured.

"Spence, are you crying?" JJ asked, concerned.

Reid wiped furiously at his eyes and shook his head. "No, just tired."

Emily knew that wasn't true but she let it go. "Alright girls, let him breathe, you can talk later."

When they got to the ambulance the paramedic immediately began cleaning Reid's wound, and even though it stung, Reid wasn't paying much attention.

He was watching Morgan who was across the sea of cops and medics and crime scene people stuffing Grant into a car.

The man who hadn't even looked at him since Grant showed up in the doorway.

Everything had been fake.

_Well done, Spencer. You've let someone else deceive you into thinking they cared. They never care. But you don't learn. A genius who doesn't learn._

"Reid," Emily said in a low voice as the medic walked away to get some other supplies. "Is… is this about Morgan?"

Reid bit his lip before nodding slightly, looking at the ground.

"Did he hurt you? Did he say something?" She asked and Reid was surprised to find venom in her voice. "Because if he did, I'm going to rip his head off with my bear hands and then-"

"Em, stop." Reid murmured. "He didn't do anything. Not on purpose."

Just then the medic came back, but Emily didn't let it stop their conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"He just… he just hasn't… looked at me since… since we…" Reid broke off again and the tears came once more. "Look, can we just get out of here? Will you come with me?" He asked, wiping the silent tears that were running down his cheeks away.

"Yeah sure," Emily smiled and then went to go speak with the medics.

While she was gone, Hotch walked by, and noticed Reid's sniffling and tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Me and Em are going to go to the hospital, is that alright?"

Hotch nodded. "Whatever you need." He began to walk away and then paused. "Is it your arm? Is that why you're…" Hotch indicated his own face in hopes to convey what he was asking.

"Sure," Reid answered. "Don't worry about me Hotch. I'm fine."

The unit chief nodded with a sad smile and then walked off.

As Emily climbed into the back of the ambulance she rubbed his back and he smiled in thanks. And just before the doors closed, Morgan walked by the back of the car. He looked up and Reid caught his eyes. He smiled a bit sadly at the older agent and waved shyly.

That was the last thing Reid saw before the doors closed was Morgan looking away and keep walking.

Oh, so that was the meaning of heartbreak.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the second-from-last chapter so one more to go!<strong>

**I know there are probably some mistakes in this, but it's two in the morning and I can't proof read let alone type very well right now, so any big mistakes let me know :)**

**Thanks again for the awesome support I love you all!**

**My brain is so fried! Ugh!**

**I feel like there's something I'm supposed to say, but I just cant remember. Mlah! (- frustrated noise?)**

**I know it's been so long! I'm sorry again :P**

**Love you all so much!**

**Please read Oh Night Divine, it's good, I swear!**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: Never Leave Nor Forsake Thee

**Hello beauties!**

**So, you all seemed so upset about the ending of this story coming fast that I've extended it and now you'll get it in two or three more chapters, I'm not sure which yet :)**

**Now that that's been said I will apologize that this chapter is shorter than usual, especially compared to the last chapter, but it needed to be ended where it was and I didn't want to keep you all waiting too long :P**

**Also, someone pointed out to me that Morgan had shot Grant and then he was put into a police car… Oops, that's slightly awkward :P**

**I had been so worked up about what was happening with Reid (as you all were apparently. I made some of you cry! Which is a most satisfying accomplishment for me even though it caused you tears :P) that I totally forgot that I had shot Grant! So we're just going to pretend that Hotch was all 'Bitch, I don't **_**care**_** if you have extensive internal bleeding in your stomach! Your ass is headed to jail right meow!' (though, of course Hotch wouldn't say 'bitch' or 'meow' because he's, you know.. Hotch)**

**So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

**(Sorry if you didn't like the 'meow' joke but come on! Hotch saying 'meow' instead of 'now'? It's priceless! :D)**

**Okay here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

11:52

That was the time when Reid awoke, not having known that he had fallen asleep. It took him a moment to figure out why the bed he was in was so uncomfortable against his back.

The smell immediately told him it was a hospital and opening his eyes, that theory was confirmed. He shifted slightly in the bed.

Pain. Sharp and sore and radiating from his left arm, it came to his attention instantly.

He winced and the movements felt abnormally slow. He brought a hand to his head.

"Reid?"

The genius almost snapped his head up but though better of it, so he just guessed who was in the room with him.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, hey." Emily stood and walked towards the bed until she was in view. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," Reid admitted. "I don't remember much. Why am I in a hospital bed when I only had my arm grazed? I should have gotten the stitches and been released."

"Yeah well apparently you were fairly stressed out on your run down of emotions and so they let you crash for a bit seeing as they would have had to change the sheets around anyways."

"That's nice of them."

"Yeah," She smiled. "Also, you passed out when they started to stitch you up so they didn't really have a choice." She laughed quietly and Reid joined her.

"I passed out?"

"Yup,"

Reid smiled but then his eyes widened and he looked up at Emily. "They didn't put me on any narcotics did they?"

She shook her head and Reid relaxed. "I told them not to."

"Thank you."

There was a long silence that couldn't be classified as uncomfortable or not.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

Uncomfortable. Definitely.

"About what?" Reid decided to play dumb.

Emily gave him a knowing glare and he shied away, shifting his position noticeably.

"I…" Reid sighed. "I don't know."

"Spencer," Emily put her hand on his. "You just let me know, okay?"

Reid nodded and Emily smiled gently before sitting on the edge of his bed.

There was another silence in which Spence bit his lip.

"I just wish he'd asked if I was okay." He said quietly. "I mean… We spent a week together… _Intimately_. I… I finally found out what it was like to kiss the most amazing man I have ever met. He was sweet and understanding and he assured me that this wouldn't come between us, but look at us now!" Reid threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm heartbroken and he's… he's… I don't know. What is he? _Where_ is he?" He looked up at Emily.

"He's with the team at the station."

"Is he okay?"

"Physically? He's fine. Mentally? I think his pride is a little bit damaged. I mean we did watch as you two became close over the past days. And emotionally… Well, I don't know." She gave Reid an inquisitorial look. "You'd have to ask him."

"I don't want to talk to him." He said, running the hand on his good arm through his unruly hair. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to talk to me either."

"Hey, you don't know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"What makes you think-?"

"He deliberately ignored me, _Emily_." He snapped, sufficiently cutting her speech off. "While we were in the ambulance before we left." He lifted his hand, palm to the ceiling in a sort of explanatory shrug. "I-I _waved_ and he… he just," He waved his hand sideways. "Walked away. Like he didn't know me!"

"Maybe he didn't-"

"I _know_ he saw me." He let his hand fall and after a moment closed his eyes and shook his head. "I, ah, I'm sorry for snapping. I'm not mad at you I'm…"

"Frustrated." Emily offered, though it was more understanding. "And you have every right to be."

Reid gave a sad smile and sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, baby." She said, rubbing his leg.

"Morgan told me… Morgan is, uh… He's gay."

Emily mouth opened and then closed her mouth slowly. "I… Really?"

"Well, not gay. Nevermind that," Reid shook his head in correction. "He's bi."

"I wouldn't have guessed it."

"Yeah," Reid laughed self deprecatingly. "He hides it well."

Emily nodded and bit her lip, contemplating her younger coworker.

Reid looked up at her quickly. "You have to promise not to tell Garcia or JJ or anyone."

"Pinky swears." She said holding up her fist, little finger extended.

Reid frowned and stared at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"Okay, forget that." She said, smiling marginally and putting her hand back in her lap. "I promise."

Reid shook his head abruptly as if trying to shake the confusion.

"I seriously don't understand some of the things people say." He said, more to himself.

"Don't worry about it, hun. We seriously don't understand some of the things you say."

They both shared a quiet and slightly strained laugh. Then Emily spoke again.

"But isn't it a good thing that he's… you know-?"

Reid bit his lip. "I guess it _was_. But now… now I'm not so sure."

"At least you know that some of it wasn't fake."

"But I _don't_ know! It was going so well! I was even thinking about asking him out to coffee or maybe dinner when all this was through! But I can't do that now." Reid glanced down and Emily saw his eyes grow tighter. "I don't even know if we can _work _together now."

"Don't say that." Emily whispered.

Reid's brows furrowed. "This always happens." His voice wavered and he said it so quietly Emily wasn't sure if she was supposed to have heard it. She answered anyways.

"What always happens?"

Reid looked up at her and her throat tightened when she saw his red eyes that were too wet.

"I always get my feelings crushed. Always." Reid sighed. "I learn to let my guard down; to trust someone. I open up and try to relearn what it's like to not have to worry whether they'll leave or not. And then they do just that. They're gone."

"Morgan isn't gone."

"Maybe not yet. Not physically. But he's not here is he?"

"Spencer-"

"If he had gotten a twisted _ankle_ I would have been with him wherever he went. And if he was in _this_ position?" Reid gestured with his good arm to his injured. "I wouldn't have let him out of my sight. I would have come with him to the hospital, paperwork be damned."

"I'm sure he just-"

"Sure he _what?_" Reid shouted. "I'm lying here and he doesn't give two shits! He's happy to walk away and forget that this whole thing happened! All I want is for him to _care_, and I thought he did! Well, now _that's_ straightened out! I'm glad I didn't get _attached_ or anything!"

"Look, Spence-"

"I want to leave." Reid said abruptly. "Take me back to the station, call Hotch and tell him we're on our way." He said trying to get up, but having some trouble because he only had one hand available.

"Reid, please, just lay back down and-"

"And what? Stew in my own self-pity? No thank you." He finally managed to sit up and throw his legs over the edge of the bed, discarding the blanket. "Call Hotch. I want to leave this godforsaken place as soon as possible." Reid carded his hand through his hair before looking back at Emily. "Now, will you please excuse yourself so I can get dressed."

Emily looked as though she might argue for a moment, but a warning and almost pleading look from Reid made her shut her slightly open mouth, nod shortly, and walk gracefully from the room.

Even though Reid's need for leaving the hospital seemed far greater than his need for time to think, he still was slow in getting dressed. Whether it was because he really didn't know what his true needs were or that he was too afraid to face the rest of the team, he wasn't sure, but he knew that if Morgan were to walk through the door right then and demand that he look him in the eye he wouldn't be able to.

It took him a while to change, seeing as his left arm was less than functional, but after many grimaces and painful hissing, he walked out of the room.

Emily was in a far corner talking quietly on a payphone. When she saw him she waved minutely before bidding goodbye to whom Reid would guess was probably Hotch before hanging up.

"We're meeting them at the airstrip." She said, somewhat softly.

"But what about my stuff?"

"Garcia has packed up all of your possessions from the cabin and will meet us there along with the rest of the team."

Reid nodded and then turned towards the nearest exit. He smiled softly at the nurse that he passed before turning to make sure that Emily was following him.

Once they were in the car the silence between them became even more substantial and Reid became even more aware of the throbbing pain of his arm.

He looked at his hands and the overwhelming feeling of acting like a jerk swept over him.

"I'm sorry," He said, loud enough that he knew Emily had heard him, but not enough to overwhelm the silence completely. He looked up to see Emily shake her head.

"I didn't take it personally. I know what it's like to be devastated by a lover."

"We're not lovers." Reid said sadly.

"Doesn't make a difference." She shrugged. "When your heart is involved, it feels as if the smallest splinter can shatter it and no comfort can glue it back together."

Reid's eyebrows furrowed. "Actually… yeah. Yeah, that's exactly it." He looked down at his hands. "I wish it weren't but I guess the truth hurts, right?"

Emily gave a small smile before reaching over and patting Reid's leg. The silence resumed, but it was no longer so uncomfortable.

When the two of them finally pulled into the airstrip, Reid immediately spotted Garcia, Hotch, and JJ waiting in front of one of the SUV's. He sighed before getting out.

"Baby genius!" Garcia exclaimed. "Oh, how's your arm? Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Did Em take care of you? What did the doctor say?" She bit her lip and looked expectantly at him.

"It hurts. I'll be fine. No. Yes. To keep it sterile and don't cause it any stress."

The tech analyst, along with the two other women and their unit chief, laughed.

"You did good work, Reid." Hotch smiled his rare smile and patted him sincerely on the back.

"Where are Rossi and Morgan?" Emily asked.

Hotch simply pointed behind tem and they turned to watch as a third SUV pulled into the parking space.

Rossi was the first out, having been on the passenger side and closest to them. He lifted a hand and nodded in acknowledgement before walking to the back of the van and pulling the trunk open to retrieve his things.

Suddenly Morgan's strong frame appeared from around the other side, next to Rossi, and Reid felt his heartstrings tug and his stomach swoop in an unpleasant way.

The two men collected their bags before walking towards them.

Even though Reid had told himself that eye contact with Morgan was not an option, he couldn't help but stare at him now that they were face to face. The reason for that, however, might be because Morgan wasn't looking at him. He skillfully avoided looking at the genius as they trekked towards them and even when they arrived and the two groups started to speak about something that Reid couldn't hear or wasn't paying attention to, the tall dark male didn't look at him.

Reid felt his eyes slowly tighten into a somewhat skeptical look as he stared at the older man, knowing that Morgan was completely aware of his sharp gaze. He was almost about to say something he'd regret when he felt a soft and reassuring grip on his elbow.

Looking over, he saw Emily smiling at him and he nodded in thanks. The touch had been fleeting enough that Reid was sure no one else had noticed it and for that he was grateful.

They were all slow in boarding the plane, probably because going home meant a new case, and a new case meant one more flake of sanity falling from their peace of mind. Finally, though, Rossi spoke up and they all walked up the steps of the old, familiar G-550.

The seating arrangements on the jet were slightly skewed from the regular cases. Most of the time the cases were fleeting and horrific or prolonged and average, rarely ever did they have very long, very mentally and emotionally exhausting cases where the demolition of human life hadn't been so rapid and so distressing.

The three women sat around a table in the middle of the aisle with Hotch and Rossi a little ways away from them, but there was not much chatter, just small banter and otherwise comfortable silence. Morgan sat farther back at the end of the plane, and even though he was fairly close to the group of girls, his headphones and rather brute and obvious body language said that he was not up for talking.

Reid sat away from them all, book open in his lap though not a word was being read. He was staring out the window trying to figure out what he was actually feeling. Hurt? Betrayed? Stupid? Vulnerable? All could be used as describing words, but none of them seemed to hit the nail on the head.

Reid glanced up when he heard his name being called softly. All three of the girls were looking at him and smiling. Garcia gave a cute little wave of her pinky, which made Reid smile before going back to watching the clouds pass by in the black of night. He knew that they hadn't actually wanted anything from hi, just to pull him out of his stupor for a second. Why? Maybe as a reminder that he didn't have to be sitting alone if he didn't want to. But he did.

Reid had fallen asleep for what he guessed wasn't even an hour, but a sharp tug of his stitches had pulled his mind from dreamland. He couldn't suppress the not so soft 'ow' that escaped his mouth and he watched as six pairs of eyes turned to him, some with concern and worry and others with uncertainty of what to do about it.

Reid simply smiled sheepishly before waving them off, but no matter what his conscious brain had been screaming at him he had looked to Morgan when all their heads turned his way.

Brief and unsettling eye contact where Reid could feel his eyes widen in that 'expressive' way Garcia had told him about. Morgan's eyes had been deadpan as they met with the younger agent's, as if he only looked up because the noise had disturbed him, not because he had any kind of concern for Reid.

And then Reid could feel it. That splinter that Emily had spoken of. The one that was managing to shatter his heart no matter how small it seemed.

And then it came to him. The descriptor for this feeling wasn't a single word.

It was all of them.

Unrequited love, discomfort, pain, sadness, an overwhelming feeling of being used, falseness and deception, a brief flash of anger and resentment that was replaced with sorrow and self-loathing, the smell of burnt out desire.

And an uneasiness that Reid was sure had stemmed from his confidence issues. The confidence that no longer inhibited any part of his body because even the last remaining shred had been burnt in those vacant eyes, that impassive expression.

And suddenly the splinter was being driven into him with a wooden mallet.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! Oh no! Stupid evil muse who patted my back over the last few weeks being all 'not to worry, next chap Morgan won't be such a douche'<strong>

**You've fooled me again, girl, you fooled me again.**

**Don't be shy to review though I know you haven't been because I'm over **_**400**_** FACKING REVIEWS! Ah! Oh jesus you guys are wonderful and I had never predicted this when I originally posted!**

**Thanks for the amazing support :)**

**Also, do people have deviant art and twitter here? Because I made some accounts but I'm not so sure if that was a bad move or not… :P If it wasn't I'll post some info on my profile and in the next chap.**

**Love forever and always! Xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: If He Repents

**List of reasons for lateness of posting:**

**Studying for exams, reading slash, trainer assigned new workout (new year resolutions unite!), studying for exams, chatting with sister in New Zealand via skype, studying for exams, **_**doing**_** exams, worrying about exams I fucked up, getting sister from airport, catching up with sister, reading slash, attempting to draw, drawing, trying to get a hold of all my idea bunnies (is that what you guys call them? Idea bunnies? I don't know, but they feel like little bunnies and each of them has an idea and they're all begging for attention so I'm calling them that), settling into new classes, DEATHLY ILL FOR THREE THOUSAND YEARS! And reading slash.**

**There. That's why.**

**I'd just like to give a small reminder because I've been getting questions about it: The team was in Illinois for a **_**month**_**. Reid and Morgan were only in the house for around a **_**week**_**. Just so we're clear :P**

**This chapter kind of jumps around a bit and there's a lot of dialogue so try not to be too confused :S lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

Three days.

They had been home for three days since nabbing Grant. This was the first day they were back at work.

It was simply office work and both Morgan and Reid had been offered extra time away from the job, but seeing as they were both so stubborn they had shown up at the office within ten minutes of each other.

Morgan had strolled in first, looking as he usually did with that slight swag when he walked, greeting the general office with a raise of his travel mug. It had seemed so normal, that there had really been no extra thought put into his entry.

Then came Reid.

His hair was tousled, he hadn't shaved, the bags under his eyes were so pronounced it looked like he'd been in a bar fight, and his shirt wasn't completely tucked in. He barely raised his eyes in acknowledgement to the team.

Hotch was out of his office in almost record time.

"Reid, I think you should take some more time-"

"I'm alright, Hotch." Reid mumbled.

"Reid, I really think-"

"Hotch." Reid's voice raised enough to make a point. "I'm here, okay? I'm staying."

The unit chiefs jaw clenched before nodding briefly and walking back to his office, leaving behind a number of surprised people who glanced at each other before getting back to the piled up work.

It was only a half hour later that Morgan stood and stretched.

"Want some coffee, Emily?" He asked.

She just shook her head and then watched Morgan walk off without a glance to spare at Reid.

Frowning, she looked over to Reid's desk. Their young genius was huddled in on himself, rubbing his stitches and squinting his eyes at his paper like it was hurting him.

And, my god, she had had it.

She stood and followed Morgan's retreating figure that was disappearing into the break room. She caught the door just as it was closing and it made Morgan's head lift.

"Change your mind?" He asked, smiling slightly into the mug.

"What the fuck, Morgan?"

The dark man's eyebrows pulled together and he lowered the mug. "Excuse me?"

"I don't care whether it's you or me or George-fucking-Clooney, but being treated the way you're treating Reid has got to hurt."

Morgan seemed to tense at Reid's name rather than at Emily's words.

"I… I don't-"

"Don't give me the 'I don't know what you're talking about' crap, Morgan. You spent a week being extremely close with Reid and now that you're free of him, you're acting as if you never knew him. As if he doesn't exist!"

Derek put his coffee down, stance and posture immediately turning defensive. "I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Didn't think it hurt him? Didn't think he needed reassurance of your friendship? God knows he's had a hard enough life! He has abandonment issues and you think that if his best friend stops talking to him he'll just…" Emily floundered for the right phrase. "Walk it off?"

"I'm trying!" Derek shouted, throwing his hands up.

"_TRYING?_ He's been upset for _days_ and _now_ you're _trying?"_

"I have some things to work out, Emily! I need time!"

"Oh, really? Well, I'm _so_ sorry for having barged in on your pity-party, Morgan!" She hissed, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "I just thought you might want to know that that sweet little genius out there is eating himself from the inside out trying to understand what it was he said or did wrong! He's questioning his trust in you!"

"Do _not_ try and tell me about Reid as if I don't know him! I'm his best friend, goddammit!"

"Well then _act _like it!"

"I said I was trying!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe _Reid_ needed to know that you're trying?"

There was a silence that made Morgan look away from Emily's gaze, which had gone from hard to questioning.

"What do you know?" The male agent suddenly asked and looked up. Emily could hear the underlying question.

_What has he told you?_

"Derek," Emily breathed. "I'm a profiler. And a damn good one at that. I know that Reid's bisexual, and I know that he was really nervous about getting close to you in that house. He told me that he had admitted his sexuality to you and from what he said I thought you had taken it pretty well. Now, are you telling me that you lied about being alright with his bisexuality because you had to make it through the week?"

"No! I'm fine with Reid! He can do whatever he wants!"

"Well he doesn't know that. He thinks he's done something wrong and that he's somehow upset you. That the reason you aren't talking to him is his fault."

Morgan sighed before shaking his head. "That's not true. This isn't what I wanted."

"What did you want?"

"Some time to think things over."

"What things?"

Morgan looked at Emily hard.

"What I need to say to Reid."

"Morgan, I love you with all my heart, but please… think fast." She walked up to him and gave him a quick but meaningful hug, which he returned, and they both came to the understanding that they weren't mad at each other. Then she gave him a small smile before walking back out of the break room.

Reid was looking more than a little confused when Emily came back to the bullpen.

"What took so long?"

"Oh the coffee machine was doing that thing where it doesn't filter the beans and then it gets all sludgy."

Reid nodded in understanding before his brow furrowed again.

"But you didn't actually want any?" He asked looking pointedly at her empty hand.

"Ah, after I got my coffee this morning I noticed it was doing that, but I was feeling lazy and just left it."

"And you thought that Morgan couldn't fix it himself?"

Emily shrugged and smiled. "My conscious was weighed with guilt and I thought I should at least help."

Reid smiled to, but Emily had seen the twinge when he spoke of their dark skinned coworker.

_And now we wait._

XXXXX

It was eight and Reid was extremely surprised to look up from his report and find that only he and Morgan remained in the bullpen. He glanced down at his current paperwork and bit his lip before deciding that it really wasn't worth sticking around any longer. He stood and had just finished gathering his things when he heard Morgan from behind him.

"Hey, Reid?"

The genius stood still for a slight second before turning slowly towards the other, who was standing now and looking at him nervously.

"Yeah?"

"How… How're your stitches?"

Reid couldn't stop his eyebrow from rising.

"They, uh… They're better than before. Their healing normally from what I can tell."

"That's good."

They stood there just staring at each other for a long time.

"Look, Reid-"

"No, Morgan, let me. You don't have to try this whole awkward going-nowhere conversation. I'm fine."

"No, Reid that's not it. I really think I should at least try to get this back to how it was before."

"How it was _before?_ What, you just want to erase the last month from your memory? Pretend we never took the case? Well, that's just… that's just…"

"No, I mean I want our friendship back, I don't want this awkwardness between us."

Reid laughed, mouth wide and flashing straight teeth.

"That's funny because when we were going to the house to play undercover I distinctly remember you saying something like 'Don't worry, I won't let something like this get between us'. Well, that's just rich, ain't it?"

"Oh god, no. Reid, I-"

"Oh please, don't bother." Reid put his hand up to silence Morgan. "I really don't need the fake explanation of why the hell you couldn't risk asking me if I was alright before this point. I understand. Just one question; is it that I am so undesirable that you realized your mistake of flirting heavily with me even when you didn't need to, that when you got the first opportunity you decided to ignore my whole existence? Or, did you just lie about being bisexual completely just to see what I'd do?" Reid paused shortly to stare at Morgan's bewildered face. "Nevermind. I don't think I need an answer. I don't think it matters anymore." Reid looked at his hands and laughed in a self-deprecating manner.

"No, Reid, no-"

"Please," Reid looked up and his eyes were literally begging Morgan to save his apology. "Please don't. I don't think I can handle any more hits to my confidence. You want to go back to being friends? Fine. I can do that. But when you go home tonight can you do me a favor? Ask yourself if you just got scared and chickened out or if hurting me was really worth it."

At that Reid hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder and walked past Morgan towards the exit. He was halfway through the door when he turned again.

"You know, I don't think I'm upset because you haven't been talking to me. I think I'm upset because you lied, maybe not with your words but with your actions. And now I know that those lies hurt much more."

And then he was gone.

XXX

As soon as the door of Reid's apartment shut behind him he dissolved. He hadn't cried before now. Hadn't felt like this was an appropriate situation to cry over. But now that was done. He couldn't stop the tears that spilled out of his eyes and the sobs that choked him.

He walked straight to his room and threw himself onto his bed, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under his face so he could cry into it.

He had tried taking this with dignity. He had tried to show that it hadn't affected him. But it had been too hard to ignore his breaking heart.

When Reid had been younger and watched some of the kids he was in school with go through teary breakups, he had promised himself he would never cry over a girl or a boy. He had promised himself that he wouldn't waste tears on a partner because relationships ended and they didn't always go as planned so crying was a waste of emotions. Until this case, it had worked.

But not with Morgan.

Suddenly Reid couldn't do this alone. He needed to talk to someone.

He grabbed the phone and punched in a number he knew by heart.

"Who's this and what can I do you for?"

"Garcia?" Reid sniffled.

"Spencer? Are you crying?" Came the techie's concerned voice.

"Have you got some time to talk?"

"Oh, honey, absolutely. What's wrong?"

Reid wiped at his eyes but couldn't help the sob that came.

"M-Morgan."

"Oh, sweetie, Emily was telling me about that. He's just confused, baby boy, he doesn't know what he wants."

"He tried confronting me just now in the office."

"What? What did he say?"

"He w-wanted for things to go back to how we were before the case."

"Well… what did you do?"

"I-I kind of… yelled."

"You yelled?"

"I…" Reid broke off as his sobs came back full force. "I just couldn't stand there and listen to him try and make things okay!"

"It's alright. Just tell me the exact conversation."

Having an eidetic memory proved useful as Reid recounted the whole encounter between him and Morgan (with modified parts about Morgan's sexuality) while Garcia listened faithfully.

"You did what you had to do, baby. Now you just have to wait and see what Morgan does. It's his move."

"Oh, what does it even matter anymore? I ruined the relationship between us by letting my inhibitions go." Reid sobbed. "I got relaxed around him and I told him I was bisexual. I should have known that after what happened with him and Carl he would hate me for it! I was stupid and reckless and I deserve this aching pain in my chest every time I think of him." He cried as he clutched at his heart.

"Don't say that, Spencer. You know that he could never hate you."

"Yeah, well if he didn't this morning he does now."

"I doubt that, honey. I think he's just not sure about what he wants."

Reid wiped his nose with his wrist. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't take a top-range profiler to see that obviously Morgan is confused about how he feels about you and that he thinks about you as more than a friend."

"I'm not so sure."

"Believe me, women are born with the instinct of knowing where men are on the Kinsey scale."

Reid laughed sadly. "Oh yeah? What about Hotch?"

"Oh he's a two for sure."

"A _two_?"

"Sure, he puts on a tough guy 'don't mess with me' attitude but I'm pretty sure he's at least _thought_ about men."

"You're nuts. Anything for a gay guy, right?"

"What can I say? I'm a serious slasher."

Reid laughed again but it was kind of a sniffle.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about Hotch in an unprofessional manner."

"Let's not go there, okay?"

"Sorry, baby. I'm just trying to take your mind off this."

Reid sighed. "Yeah, but I'm going to have to deal with it eventually."

"Give him awhile. He'll come 'round."

Reid sat up and folded his legs underneath him before wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just scared as to what he'll say."

XXXXX

His house was cold.

He couldn't tell if it was because he had forgotten to leave the heat on or because he hadn't felt warmth in a number of days period.

He was greeted by the clacking of claws on the hardwood as his golden retriever came around the corner, wagging his tail.

"Hey, Clooney." Morgan sighed and knelt down to rub at the dog's head. "You hungry, boy? Yeah, you must be. You always eat me out of house and home when I'm at work."

Clooney had been extremely cuddly and clingy ever since Morgan had gotten home. It wasn't very often he was away from his dog for a whole month.

He walked into the kitchen and filled Clooney's empty bowl before looking around for something else to do.

He was really just stalling.

He knew that he needed to sit down and do some serious thinking, but if he was honest with himself, he really didn't want to have to. Besides, he hadn't really figured out how he was going to go about it. Should he write stuff down? Should he talk out loud? Should he record himself? It all seemed pretty stupid even though he knew that that's how any therapist would tell you to go about it.

What he really wanted was a strong drink. He wanted to lose himself in liquor. But he knew that that would be irresponsible and that any conclusion he then drew could be attributed to the drink and not what he actually thought or felt.

He looked down at Clooney crunching away on his food and sighed.

Maybe he needed to talk to someone about it. But who? Who would sit there and listen to him without judgment and give him an opinion that wouldn't compromise his feelings.

Well, what's a mother for?

The phone rang four times before Mama Morgan picked up.

"Hello?" Came her sing-song voice.

"Mama?"

"Derek? Oh, hi! It's so nice to hear from you!"

"Hey, mom."

"How are you? How's work?"

"Um, good. Work is… work is alright."

"Der? What's wrong? You sound stressed. Did something happen? Why did you call?"

Morgan laughed quietly. "Jesus, ma. Am I not aloud to call just 'cause?"

"Derek." Came Fran's skeptical voice. "You haven't called 'just 'cause' in _years_. What's up?"

"I, uh… I think I've made a mistake and… and it's one I don't know how to fix."

"Tell your mama what's going on."

"Do you remember Spencer?"

There was a short pause. "Dr. Reid? Oh sure! Nice boy. Very handsome. Why? Did something happen to him?"

"Um, yes and no." Morgan sighed and walked over to his couch where he sat down, Clooney jumping up seconds later to lay with his head in Morgan's lap. He put his feet up on the coffee table. "We were on a case in Illinois and-"

"Illinois? You were here and you didn't _tell_ me?"

"We were far from where you were, mama. Besides, wouldn't you rather _not_ know if there's a serial killer in your state?"

"I suppose." Fran grumbled.

"Anyways, we had been tracking a guy for a number of weeks who was hunting and killing gay and lesbian couples and we couldn't get a hold on him. Our profile was whacked out and every turn he took sent us into confusion so they, uh… they asked us to… Well, me and Reid we, uh…"

"Come on, Der. Spit it out."

"We posed as a gay couple so that hopefully he would track us."

"You… what?"

"We were set up in a house and went to bars to get his attention so that he would start hunting us and then, hopefully, when he attacked we would be able to grab him." Morgan ran a hand over his head. "Reid and I, we had to get pretty, well, pretty intimate through the whole process so that it appeared real."

"Okay." Fran sounded slightly confused.

"Mama, I'm bisexual."

There was a pause. "Yes. Yes, I knew that."

"R-really? You did?"

"Derek, I'm your mom. I never outed you because, well, because you can be so defensive sometimes and then I heard about what happened with Carl and… well I knew you'd tell me when you were ready."

Morgan sucked in a breath. "Okay, well, I told him. And then he… uh, he told me that he was… with the same… conditions."

"Derek, what are you trying to say?"

"I don't know, ma. He and I were getting along so well. Like… like we actually _were_ a couple. We had to… to get somewhat… physically intimate and… well, I think I may have feelings for him."

"So, tell him, baby. Why tiptoe around if you know what you want?"

Morgan almost felt tears threatening and he pressed the heel of his hand to his eye. "Our unsub had repressed homosexual feelings and he had… taken a liking to Reid. When he came into the house to kill us Reid talked him down, made him see that this was wrong. But the guy… he shot at Reid." Morgan took a shaky breath. "Mama, there was a moment where I thought he was gone. Where I thought I had lost him after getting so close. I had this image of standing at his funeral…" Morgan was horrified as his voice broke and the lump in his throat burned for release. "And I… I almost lost it. I couldn't have done it, ma. I _can't_ do that." He shook his head and felt a single tear run down his cheek. "I can't even imagine having him and then, in a split second, losing him again."

"Oh, baby. You love him."

"He's always putting himself in harms way. Like he's trying to prove himself or something. He's young, ma, so young, and sometimes he feels inadequate. What if… what if he dies trying to show us he's capable?"

"Derek, you all take risks in your job. Don't you think he might worry about you in the same way?"

"It doesn't matter. He hates me now anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"The, well, the bullet grazed his arm and he… had to get stitches. But, mama, I was so upset that I… I ignored him."

"You… what? Why?"

"I was in some sort of shock and I needed to figure some things out and every time I looked at him all I could do was imagine his death and so I didn't speak to him. I ignored him."

"Well… for how long, baby?"

"For four days."

"Four days? Der, there's a difference between needing some time and being ridiculous!"

"I know! I know that! But once I stopped talking to him I didn't know how to start again!"

"What happened after?"

"Do you remember Emily?"

"She came to the house with Spencer?"

"Yes."

"Okay, yes I do."

"She talked some sense into me. Made me see the mistake I was making so I tried to talk to him today. He got so mad. He basically called me out on all that I knew I had done wrong. But then he also… he thought that I had lied to him about being bisexual just to get a reaction from him."

"Did you set him straight?"

"He didn't give me a chance! And I was so shocked. I didn't know what to say! I didn't know what to do! And now he hates me."

"Derek, you need to tell him how you feel."

"He wouldn't believe me! The thing with Reid is that once he gets an idea in his head, his mind takes off running and it can be twisted into the worst possible situation."

"You have to _try_ don't you?"

That brought Morgan up short. He did. He did have to try. He'd be lying to himself if he said that trying would be useless. You can't know the outcome until you get there, right?

He had to try.

"You're right, mama. You're always right."

"Are you going to be okay? I haven't heard you cry since your father died."

"Yeah," Morgan laughed. "This kid's done a number on me alright."

"Tell him, baby. You deserve to be happy and if this guy makes you happy then go get him."

"N-now?"

"When it feels right, baby. And only then."

"Thanks, ma."

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming out to me and being… you know, bi."

"Well, apparently you already knew. I guess you can tell Des and Sarah too."

"It would just confirm their suspicions too, Der. Love you,"

"Love you more," Morgan said before hanging up.

Now what?

XXX

His alarm clock was like a bullet in his brain and he groaned before smacking it to shut it up. He ran a hand over his face and took a solid minute before he opened his eyes.

Clooney sat there staring back at him.

Morgan couldn't help but smile even though the action hurt. He had decidedly not taken his own advice after hanging up on his mom last night and had drunk a half a bottle of rum. He had reasoned that he had made a conclusive decision about Reid so he was then free to lose himself in a drunken haze.

And the hangover he was now feeling was definitely more than enough punishment.

He was quick in showering and getting dressed and was out the door within a half hour. He was nervous as he parked in the FBI building's garage and sat there for a bit.

He had told himself that he was going to talk to Reid. The thing was, this wasn't the place to do it. He couldn't take Reid aside and talk to him here because he couldn't be sure what the kid would say. Not to mention how unprofessional it would be to just announce you love for a coworker while you're in the office.

So he had to last the whole day around Reid and tensions would be high because of their blowout last night.

Great. Just awesome.

He was slow in walking through the lobby and willed the elevator to take as long as it possibly could. But the time came when the doors opened and Morgan had to face the music.

He walked into the bullpen, where both Emily and Reid were already sitting. Both of them raised their heads briefly before looking back at their paperwork.

"Hello everyone." Morgan said, trying to keep his tone light.

"Morning," Came Emily's voice back.

Reid just kept his head down. The action stung but really, there was nothing Morgan could do.

So he did all that he could think of.

"I'm about to go grab my first cup of joe, can I get either of you some?"

"Yeah, thanks." Emily smiled before they both turned to look at their coworker.

"Reid?" Morgan asked after a few more moments of silence.

The genius just moved his head back and forth slightly in an indication of decline.

That hurt a bit as well but Morgan just looked to Emily, shrugged slightly and walked off.

He took less than five minutes to make up the two coffees just the way their owners liked them and had just walked out into the hallway when a certain bubbly tech analyst approached.

"Hey, sweet thang." She grinned and Morgan couldn't help returning it.

"Morning, hot mama. You look delicious today."

"Mmm, and you're scrumptious as always. But here's the thing. I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Talk to Reid."

Morgan sighed. How did women always know everything?

"I'm trying, baby cakes. He's unresponsive."

Garcia frowned. "Really? Huh. Okay, well, keep trying."

"Will do," Morgan smiled before heading towards the bullpen again. But as he looked through the glass he saw something unusual. Emily and Reid appeared to be talking over the walls of their cubicles. Actually, not talking, more like fight whispering. Reid looked frustrated and Emily looked as if she was bargaining.

Morgan felt slightly awkward because he had a feeling it had something to do with him so he waited another minute until it looked like it was winding down before entering through the doors.

The two of them immediately stopped talking and Emily smiled with gratitude as Morgan set her mug down in front of her. He walked back to his desk, plopped down and picked up the first file, trying to ignore the feeling that a certain genius was burning a hole through his head.

It was about eleven thirty when Reid finally decided he needed more coffee. Morgan watched him stretch out of the corner of his eye and then stand to head to the break room.

He wasn't quite sure what it was, but something caught his attention that made him look up from what he was doing to watch Reid walk from his desk out the door.

The jeans. He was wearing the jeans. The jeans they had bought specifically to go clubbing. The jeans that hugged Reid's legs in that oh-so seductive way.

And here he was, wearing them in the office.

It took Morgan a full ten seconds to realize that there was a significant amount of saliva piled up in his mouth and he swallowed it painfully.

"See something you like?" Emily's voice broke Morgan from his trance and he looked over to see her eyebrow raised.

Morgan didn't even try to deny or confirm what she had said, he just looked back down at his paperwork trying to think about anything but Reid's ass. Which was apparently very difficult.

When Morgan heard the doors open back up he waited and watched as Reid came into his line of sight. He couldn't help but stare as the young genius sat back down and got comfortable.

This was going to be a longer day than he originally expected.

XXXXX

It was nine o'clock and Reid was extremely tired. He wasn't so much sleepy as his body and mind just seemed thoroughly exhausted. He threw himself down on his couch with a bowl of popcorn, some heated left-over Chinese food, and a glass of white wine, completely worn out. He had put 'Benny and Joon' on and snuggled into his couch, planning on just waiting the night out with food and good movies so he had no extra time to think about… well, about other things.

He finished off the Chinese and was about halfway through the popcorn when he eyed his wine. So far he'd been sipping it gently, but he realized that the movie and his kummerspecking weren't going to put a certain black man from his mind completely. He wrinkled his nose at the prospect of wanting an artificial and drug induced 'coma' of sorts but, really, he was somewhat desperate. Today hadn't been exactly great, and even though Morgan had tried speaking to him, and even though he'd been slightly rude in ignoring him for the most part (something Emily had been sure to point out) he was still pretty upset about it.

So with a small shrug he lifted the stemmed glass and downed the alcohol. It's not as though it was particularly strong, but it still burned and made his nose tingle.

Unsatisfied he looked at the empty glass with a frown before standing and grabbing the bottle.

He poured himself another glass worth and then began drinking that in gulps while he watched Johnny Depp cleaning a house on a rolling ottoman. He was about halfway through the second glass when his doorbell rung.

Reid sighed and hoisted himself up from the couch. He stayed in his spot for a moment trying to decided whether he really wanted to see who was at the door or if he should just feign being out, but after a moment he decided that would be pretty dumb and walked to the door. He didn't bother checking the peephole; he found he was mostly just annoyed by its fish eye effect anyways so he just tugged the door open before gasping.

Morgan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, cliffhanger! Oh god!<strong>

**First off: kummerspeck is a German term meaning 'excess weight gained due to emotional-overeating' it's literally translated as 'grief-bacon', and I though it was quite fanciful and probably something Reid would know so I threw it in there. Plus I have a very lovely girl who is translating this story to German for the German fanfiction site, so I thought I could put that in there for my fans of the German variety :D**

**Secondly I have a shout out message for ****brandzess.**** This girl has been so freaking supportive of me. She started reading OOTM on the German site and couldn't stand the suspense so she came over here to read the more recent chapters and then after that she went on to read all of my other stories. She reviewed all of them, but she doesn't have an actual account so I couldn't send her a personal message, but her words were so kind I felt I at least needed to try and contact her through this. So, seriously girl, you are so sweet and I love all the little things that you find so joyous about my stories. It's really sweet, and I hope you see this because otherwise I'm just talking to myself :P but I would love if I had some way to contact you.**

**To everyone else, that doesn't mean there aren't other people who have been exceptionally nice :P I love you all and I'm so very sorry if I don't always get back to all of you, but I find that I'm often overwhelmed by the awesome feedback you guys give me so it's hard to send each and every one of you a personal message. But believe me when I say that you all mean something to me :D**

**Also, it's pretty funny, almost every time I go to post a new chapter, I get a review a few hours before from someone being like 'please please please post again!' even though I haven't had any review for a number of days. Hmm. Our universe is an odd place.**

**I love you all! You're the reason why I write! Xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: Desires Of Thine Heart

**Hey guys! I know it's late and all but I've been busy and the time I had to do this was limited. But I swear I've been working non-stop as much as I can! Plus, seeing as it is the last chapter (sad, I know), I had to make sure it was absolutely perfect and didn't move to fast and seemed at least relatively real :P**

**I was reading my past chapters a while ago and on the third chapter I posted of this I was like "100 reviews! OMG you guys are so awesome!" but now I have 5-fucking-hundred and I'm insane with gratitude! Thanks so much! I love you guys! And shout out to the German's who have been equally supportive on fanfiktion (German site :P)**

**I won't keep you any longer here but **_**please**_** read my AN at the end!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen:<strong>

Reid just stood there, staring into the depth of those big brown eyes. Twice he opened his mouth to say something and nothing came so he just shut it dumbly and stared.

Morgan was panting slightly; it was Reid's guess that he had run up the stairs, seeing as his elevator was broken. But the older man's breath was steadily returning to regular, and still nothing had advanced communication wise. So, finally, after one minute and twenty eight seconds of standing there, Reid tried something.

"Morgan…?"

Suddenly the darker agent was in the genius's space and Reid was rapidly backing up as Morgan's hands found the collar of Reid's shirt and the younger man's back was slammed into the wall behind him.

And then it started again. The long and tense silence where they were both staring at each other, except now there faces were only about four and a half inches apart and _both_ of their breathing was ragged and Morgan was squeezing Reid's shoulders kind of tight.

"Morgan?" Reid said again, but his voice was barely a whisper.

The older man's eyes closed like he was in pain or maybe angry and his jaw clenched visibly. He took a deep breath in and when he spoke the words were tight and low.

"You wore the pants."

"W-what?" Reid asked skeptically.

"The pants, Reid. You. Wore. The. Pants."

"I… the… huh?"

"The pants!" Morgan said harshly. "The pants we bought for you in Illinois; the pants that were specifically designated to go out the club that night; the pants that were too tight; the pants we both spent five minutes trying to get off of you when we got home because neither of us were sober and they clung to you; the pants I never thought I'd never see ever again and you _wore_ them! You fucking wore them to work! And I had to stare at your ass all day while you walked around perfectly innocent and oblivious!" Morgan took a deep and steadying breath. "Those pants."

"…Oh." Reid looked down. He was still wearing the jeans. All of his other slacks had been dirty because his buildings laundro-mat had been closed due to a flood, so they had been his only pants left.

He looked back up and slowly brought his hands to Morgan's before gently prying them off and putting them at the agent's side. His head was staring to spin from the wine and he felt slightly dizzy so he scooted out from Morgan's gaze and walked back into the living room. He heard the thud of Morgan's boots behind him and knew that he was being followed at a cautious distance.

Reid wrapped his arms self-consciously around his mid-section and just stood behind his couch staring at the movie that was still running.

"White wine and Benny and Joon?" Came Morgan's low voice behind him.

"What's it to _you?_" Reid turned with an eyebrow raised.

Morgan simply shrugged and Reid sighed.

"Why are you here?"

"I… Look, Reid, we need to talk."

"Oh _that_ sounds like fun." Reid rolled his eyes. "What more is there to say anyways?"

Morgan looked down and shuffled his feet. "Can we, uh, sit down?"

Reid hesitated then nodded. He grabbed the TV remote and put the movie on pause before sitting at one end of the couch and waiting for Morgan to join him.

Once he was situated, Morgan looked down at his hands and took a deep breath.

"I spoke with my mom… about all this."

"All what?"

"This. Us. The case." Morgan licked his lips. "I also told her I was bi."

"Oh?" Reid looked up. His arms were still folded over his chest, but his eyebrows gave his interest away. "And… what?"

"She said she already knew. And apparently my sisters have guessed at it as well." Morgan gave a little smile, trying to lighten the mood but Reid just looked away.

"Good for you." He said somewhat blankly. "I'm happy that you're excepted by your family."

"Are _you _excepted by your family?"

Reid shrugged. "My dad isn't thrilled about it, but he's convinced that one day I'll meet the right girl and forget about George Clooney and Christian Bale."

Morgan laughed and thought for a moment. "They both played Batman."

Reid furrowed his brow in consideration. "Huh, that didn't even register." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes before looking back at Morgan. "Maybe I have a Batman kink. Though I don't exactly want to jump into bed with Michael Keaton." His tone was joking but his face was still deadpan.

Morgan still laughed and shook his head and then after a few moments looked back up. "And what about your mom?"

"She always says that love doesn't have an age, gender, or color; love can only be recognized by those who feel it. She's happy with whatever I choose to recognize as love." Reid laughed a little ruefully. "I don't even know if they're her words or if she got them from a book she once read." He ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry," He added.

Morgan shook his head. "That's fine."

They sat there in a small silence before Reid looked up.

"_Why_ did you come here again?"

"Right," Morgan straightened his posture a bit. "So, I spoke with my mom and, well, in the ways that only a mother can, she told me what had to be done without actually saying it."

Reid's lips pursed. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"I have to tell you the truth."

Reid nodded. "Yup. _That_ would be a nice change in pace."

"Okay, will you just listen this time? Just… wait until I'm done."

Reid crossed his arms and nodded.

"Okay, first off; I wasn't lying to you about being bisexual, okay? I wasn't trying to get a reaction, _nothing_ like that."

Reid sighed and unfolded his arms. "I know. I was just… mad. I knew as soon as I said those words, they were going to stick with you. I just… couldn't help it. It was like I finally understood what word vomit was…" Reid sighed. "Sorry, I said I would listen and here I am blabbering, as per usual. Go on, please."

Morgan sighed. "Well, I have to say, I'm glad you spoke up. Reid, I was so worried you actually felt that way. I'd never forgive myself if that's what you actually thought."

Reid just smiled, slightly sad, and nodded for him to go on.

"I… I explained to her about us and the case and then I told her that I had… uh…" Morgan swallowed because all of a sudden he felt an enormous wave of guilt and his mouth went dry. "How I had… ignored you, to put it lightly."

The older agent didn't miss Reid's flinch.

"And?" The genius asked in a tiny voice.

"And… She made me realize…" Morgan sighed and swiped a hand over his head. "Reid, I haven't cried since Chicago, which may not sound significant, but before that I hadn't cried since Buford's… run at me." Morgan phrased carefully. "Look, I have never, _ever_, cried over a partner. I've _seen_ what the worst of a relationship looks like and I knew that all those I've had since haven't been even _close_ to bad. But, talking to my momma yesterday on the phone, I realized what I hadn't really known myself."

"Which was?"

"The reason why I hadn't been talking to you."

Reid sucked in a breath. "Oh yeah? And… why was that?"

Morgan shook his head. "At first, I thought it was because I was tired; because the case was long. I convinced myself that that was the reason I didn't visit you in the hospital."

"You know," Reid cut him off. "If it had been you that went, I would've been right by your side that whole time. I wouldn't have left you until you were cleared to leave."

"I know you would've." Morgan said quietly. "And that's partially what was so awful about it when I realized I hadn't come with you. And then a day went by, and then another, and another, and we were back at work and it hit me that I had been putting off the inevitable."

"What was that?"

"Seeing you. Talking to you. Interacting with you. Pick one. All I knew was that I was suddenly driving into the office with absolutely no idea of where we stood. Of what the ground under our feet looked like."

"If we'd have talked, you would've known."

"I know, but it was hard. It was _so _hard. And looking at you I could see that it was hard for you too. I had no idea how to act or how to make it better."

"But you still ignored me." Reid said desperately. "I thought that you _hated _me. That I had crossed some large and horrible invisible line."

"I know you did. And that's why I'm here, because I know now what I need to say. What I _should've _said that moment when you waved to me from the ambulance."

"That is?"

"I can't _ever_ lose you."

Reid sat for a moment, uncomprehending.

"Reid, there was a moment; a brief and stunning moment, when Grant's gun went off, and I thought you were gone. Forever. It was as if my whole world stopped turning. And I know how goddamn cliché that sounds but it's true! I swear, Spencer. I swear. I couldn't get a good look at you because I had to aim for Grant in order to shoot him. But once I took my finger off that trigger, I simply could _not_ bring myself to look at you, because if you had been hit; in the chest, stomach, or… head," Morgan bit out. "That would mean I'd have to face the consequences. Face seeing you and knowing how the awful occurrence had come about. I know it was selfish, I'll admit to that, but I had a flash: an image, right when I lowered my gun, of looking over to you and seeing blank eyes. It was followed by another of me standing beside your coffin and…" Morgan choked on a sob that forced its way through his emotion-filled voice. "And the grief was overwhelming. To the point where the physical pain almost seemed as bad as the emotional." Morgan had to stop to get a hold of his breathing. "I thought that I'd had you. For the last few days we were there at the house, I was convinced I'd had you, and all in less than a second, I thought I'd lost you. It was so vivid in my head. So bright and clear, that it was almost impossible to deny."

"Oh," Reid breathed, not daring to say more.

"Look at me," Morgan choked. "I'm a mess just _thinking _about it." He wiped his wet eyes on his jacket before reaching out and grabbing hold of Reid's hand. "Just thinking that I'd never get to do _this_. Just this. That I'd never see your smile or watch you think or even ruffle your hair, sent me spiraling over some cliff's edge that I didn't even know existed." He felt tears escape his eyes but he let them fall silently. "And then, whenever I looked at you, I swear to God, all I could see was your death; some gruesome end that came about while you were trying to prove that you could do this job. And I couldn't stomach it. Not even long enough to speak with you. I was so stupid. It took Emily to snap me back to reality. And then my attempt at the office was so lame and so blatantly insensitive that I knew your words were exactly what I deserved. But then I spoke to momma and she told me that I needed to speak to you. Even if you wouldn't listen I had to try. I had to." Morgan closed his eyes and felt more tears stain his cheeks.

Suddenly there was a comforting span of warmth on his face and when the older agent opened his eyes again he saw Reid leaning forward and wiping the offending water droplets away with his thumb.

"Don't cry," He mumbled. "I can't bear to see you hurt."

"Spencer," Morgan reached upwards and held onto Reid's wrist so he wouldn't pull away. "If I could take back all my actions over the past few days I would. If I could somehow go back in time and show you how I was actually feeling, I wouldn't hesitate in doing it. But I'm not made of magic and all I can do is hope that somehow I can prove it to you now."

"Words are nice, Morgan." Reid smiled mutely, playing his fingers across the older agent's jaw. "But they don't change what you did."

"I know." Morgan whispered. "I know they don't, but I wish they could."

"You're supposed to be careful what you wish for." Reid murmured.

"I've never been more sure of a wish."

The two men stared at each other for a long period of time before Reid sighed.

"God, why does this have to be so hard?"

"What?"

"I want to forgive and forget, Derek. I really want to. But I can't just let it go. Two days ago, I was injured and broken and _angry_, and I can't simply forget about it just because I feel a bit better right _now_. I mean – I may not even be feeling _any_ better right now. This could be the wine talking."

"How do I make things up to you?"

"That's the thing." Reid sighed, finally pulling his hand back. "You shouldn't _have_ to."

"Come on, Spence. I'm gonna make mistakes sometimes."

The two of them sat in silence for a while.

"When I…" Morgan began in a murmur. "That day when I first kissed you, I thought my heart was going to explode. I was so tentative and… I don't know. I thought that you were going to push me away." Morgan rubbed his head. "Spencer… Every time I kissed you, I found a new feeling. Our first made me feel relaxed; our second was a reaffirmation; at the club, I didn't want to sober up so we could stay like that; the morning after we first faked it, when you needed to talk to me in the bathroom, I thought that kiss you gave me was real, I can't even _explain _the thrill that gave me; then at the movies, god…" Morgan looked up at Reid with intensity in his gaze. "I wanted to take you right there;" Morgan's eyes softened. "And then when you were talking about your mom, that night while we watched that old movie on the TV, I wanted nothing more than to comfort you. I found myself acting on honesty rather than trying to prove a relationship to a stranger. I _wanted _to comfort you, to kiss you; I honestly wanted that. I _do_ want that."

Spencer looked at Morgan for a long while. "You can't just run away from things that upset you, Morgan. I'm going to die eventually."

"Not now. Not if I can help it."

"This job… it'll eat away at us both, and there's a good chance there will be more physical prices for us to pay. How am I supposed to trust that if I get injured again you wont just walk away?"

Morgan set his eyes on Reid's. "Because I've tasted that side of regret. And it's awful."

There was a contemplative silence that Reid broke.

"What if I get back into dilaudid? What if I get kicked out of the bureau and head down a path of destruction?" He asked quietly eyes cast downwards. "And what if I follow in my mother's footsteps?"

There was a firm hand that held Reid's jaw, forcing him to look upwards and into the older agents eyes.

"I'll stay. I'll be there for you. And I will _never_ let you lose who you are."

"You can't guarantee that."

"I'll do my very best." Morgan whispered before bringing his mouth to the others.

The kiss was slow and hesitant, like they weren't sure how it went, like they hadn't done it before. It was sweet and they stayed like that for a while before Reid pushed on Morgan's shoulder and their lips broke apart with a small suction.

"Derek, I don't know-"

"Shh," Morgan leaned back in but Reid pulled away.

"Stop, Derek. I'm not sure about this."

Morgan pulled back. "Spencer, you remember when we were talking about when we discovered our sexuality?"

"Yeah,"

"As soon as you mentioned Jonathan and your first time with him, I immediately felt jealous. I kept imagining what Jonathan looked like and I was comparing him to me. I could only think about you two together and how nervous you must have been your first time and… and I couldn't help but want that to have been me."

Spencer frowned. "But that's ridiculous. That experience was _years_ ago."

"I know." Morgan sighed. "Spence, there were a few times in that cabin when I felt that our relationship could be real. Like the time when we rubbed noses, or when you recited me your poetry, or when you put on my boxer shorts, or when you got carded at the club." They both smiled at that. "And I wanted it." Morgan said earnestly. "I _want_ this to be real. I want it to work between us."

"Derek," Reid ran a hand through his hair. "You know the bureau has rules against this type of thing."

"I couldn't give two shits what the bureau thinks. I want you, end of story."

There was a pregnant silence in which Reid seemed to be fighting a losing battle with himself.

"I really don't know how else I can convince you! I think I'm in love with you. You're sexy, funny, charming, smart, courageous, sensitive, and everything I ever wanted and I can't express it any other way."

Reid's face flushed slightly but he seemed at a loss for words.

"Okay, here. Remember when I told you that one day I would consider… bottoming with someone who I completely trusted? I kept thinking about that and trying to picture it and all I could see was you." Morgan sighed. "I think it's because you're the only one who I feel completely and totally comfortable around. You're the only one who I've always been able to trust and whose trust in me hasn't wavered. Up until recently at least." He added nervously.

Reid's eyes were on the floor now. He was there about five seconds before heaving a deep breath and turning his eyes to the ceiling. Morgan was surprised to find that his eyes were fairly glossy and so he gave him another minute.

Eventually Reid lowered his gaze to meet the older agent's.

"Okay, since you've said your part, I think it's time I said mine." The young agent shifted in his seat and pushed his hair behind his ear. "Derek, I've had feelings for you since the first day I met you. Sure, in the beginning you seemed kind of annoyed with the 'loud mouthed kid who knew everything''(Morgan chuckled) 'but that didn't change my opinion of you." Reid sighed. "You were untouchable and so desirable. All I wanted was your attention. And when we started to become better friends, I had to start replacing you with random men at bars because I couldn't control my urges anymore." Reid gulped and looked Morgan in the eye. "Derek, when we were in the bathroom with the unsub outside the door and you said 'I love you', it seemed so natural to respond accordingly and I felt so exhilarated about it that I just wanted to run around the whole yard and say it over and over." Reid leaned in and pressed his forehead against Morgan's before wrapping an arm around his neck. "At some moment over the last few days I felt that feeling of warmth towards you slowly dissipate." At this point Reid heard Morgan suck a very sharp breath inwards. "But, sitting here, listening to you, I think, if I'm honest with myself I might be falling back in love with you. Maybe I never fell out." Reid smiled before leaning in again and pressing his lips to Morgan's.

The older agent seemed to be completely stunned for a substantial amount of time before he was suddenly kissing back and Reid hummed with satisfaction.

Their lips danced and their tongues tangled and every time they broke apart for air Morgan would murmur 'I love you. I love you. I love you.' as fast as he could. They were both smiling so wide that sometimes their teeth would clash, but it seemed to just add to their need to be close to one another.

At one point, Reid felt a stray hand of Morgan's simply run up and down his clothed side and he couldn't resist his need to touch the man anymore. Hardly hasty in the least, he clambered onto Morgan's lap, straddling his hips and trying to press himself _into_ the other man.

But suddenly Morgan's lips were gone and Reid pulled back with concern. The older agent was looking up at him with some sort of astonishment.

"Wh… wh-" The genius babbled, thinking he'd done something wrong.

"Where's this going?"

Reid stared at Morgan, completely baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Are we…? Is this…?" Morgan gestured to the two of them. "What's about to happen here?"

"Derek," Reid sunk a little in the dark man's lap so they were eye level. "I've known you for how long? And I've wanted you for that same amount of time." Reid grabbed Morgan's head and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. When he released it he looked at Morgan with wide-blown pupils. "Like hell I'm going to wait any longer." Reid took Morgan's earlobe into his mouth and bit gently before pulling back, eyebrows furrowed. "Unless… You don't want to?"

"Oh god, no." Morgan smiled. "I can only wait as long as you were going to make me."

"Well then, no more waiting." Reid smiled and leaned forward and let their lips slowly entwine again.

For a while they were comfortable just sitting there kissing; listening to the small suction noises and moans that they were making. But eventually it wasn't enough for Reid and he began making small movements with his hips, trying to entice something from Morgan.

The dark mans hands found their way to the back of Reid's head, tangling themselves in the wavy locks that hung near the genius's neck and pulling him closer. Reid smiled into the kiss and moved his hands down to the bottom of Morgan's t-shirt. He fingered the hem for a moment before running his hands up the others stomach to run his fingers in the crease of muscles leading from his hips to pant line.

Morgan picked up the kissing pace and moved his hands to the top button of Reid's shirt to work it undone. Once he'd got most of them open, he tugged hard to get them out from underneath the hem of Reid's jeans, and then continued until Reid's chest was exposed; a creamy bare that Morgan couldn't keep his mouth off of.

The sensation was heavenly for Reid as the older agent mouthed his sternum before moving to his nipple, sucking sensually. The feeling was so overwhelming that Reid couldn't help moaning.

"Oh. Baby," He said, holding Morgan's head, which made it easy to feel when he pulled back to look up at Reid with an unreadable expression on his face.

"S-sorry." The genius stammered. "It just… Just came out, I… it wasn't supposed to be demeaning or-"

"Relax, babe." Morgan smiled, rubbing a hand up and down Reid's side. "That wasn't an upset look, I was thinking. And I like it." He leaned back in and kissed the younger's now-hard rosebud nipples, making him groan low in his throat. "A lot." He added before smiling wickedly and going back to what he was doing.

Reid couldn't deny how great it felt but he was quickly getting impatient and soon his hands were back at Morgan's hemline and tugging upwards.

"Slow down, tiger." Morgan murmured against Reid's skin. "We've got all night."

"Maybe _you_ have all night." Reid panted. "But I'm hot and horny and I want your shirt off."

"Fine by me." Morgan agreed and lifted his arms so that the young genius could pull the offending piece of fabric up over his head.

"Oh god." Reid breathed as he laid eyes on Morgan's chiseled stomach and couldn't help but reach out and finger the varying ridges.

"Thanks, but you can call me 'Derek'." The darker man smirked, but Reid just shook his head in bewilderment.

"It's almost _better_ seeing your body when I know I can just touch it without it being fake or pretend."

"Look and touch all you want." Morgan smiled.

Reid looked at Morgan with amazement before starting to kiss him again letting his hands roam all over the other's bare stomach while Morgan continued tweaking his nipples with his fingers. Pretty soon Reid was rolling his hips into Morgan, trying to get the best possible friction between them.

It didn't take long before they were both sporting sufficient bulges in the front of their jeans. Reid could feel a thin sheen of sweat forming on his chest and back. He moved his hands downwards slightly to work at Morgan's belt.

He got the strap of leather, button, and zipper undone and was just working a hand inwards to palm at the older agent's clothed erection when he felt a large hand on his wrist.

"What?" Reid questioned against Morgan's mouth.

"I want to move this to your bed before we get to far into this."

Reid paused before nodding.

"Carry me then."

"Pardon?"

"Carry me like you did the first time we pretended to have sex in the cabin."

Morgan smiled. "You asked for it, pretty boy."

Reid squealed slightly as Morgan's hands grabbed Reid's ass and lifted him up onto his hips before carrying him through the house until he found the genius's bedroom.

Once across the threshold, Reid dropped his legs and pushed Morgan back up against the wall.

"Want you so bad, baby."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"Believe me," Reid wormed one leg between Morgan's and lifted the other so he was getting a most delicious resistance against his most sensitive skin. "I _really_ do."

"Oh Jesus." Morgan moved his hips forward, trying to get friction of his own before biting on Reid's neck.

"Mmm, oh." The genius hissed through his teeth before pulling back and quickly dropping to his knees.

"You don't-"

"Derek Morgan, do not even _think_ about saying 'you don't have to'." Reid warned in a threatening tone as he pulled Morgan's jeans down. "I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to. And I've wanted to since the moment I first saw you shirtless in the BAU locker room."

"You've wanted you suck me off for that long?" Morgan asked before gasping as Reid pulled his hardened member from his boxers.

"If I was a woman, I would've put you in my mouth right then. But seeing as I was your male coworker it seemed odd."

"You're astounding."

Reid smiled mischievously. "Just wait 'til you get a load of the head I give." He winked before diving in.

"Oh! Fuck!" Morgan exclaimed as Reid mouth worked over his cock in the most delicious of ways.

Reid hummed in an almost agreement which made Morgan groan in a way that sent shivers down the genius's spine. He reached up and cupped Morgan's balls, knowing the sensation was incredible. And sure enough, when he glanced upwards, Morgan was biting down on his knuckle in an attempt not to shout out.

Reid pulled back. "Still think I'm completely virtuous?" He asked playfully before deep-throating the older man.

A hand wound it's way into Reid's hair and held the waves firmly. The younger agent would've smiled if his jaw and lips weren't otherwise preoccupied.

"C'mon, baby boy." Morgan said after another minute or so. "Wanna hold you again."

Reid stood and Morgan immediately wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. They stood there for a long while, just holding one another close. It felt good to have their skin align and to feel the other breathe in time with you along with their fast beating hearts.

Eventually Reid pulled back and gave Morgan a soft kiss on the lips before stepping back and grabbing Morgan's hand. He led him to the bed and sat him down on the edge before stepping back again and working open the button and zipper of his jeans. He was about to pull them down when he gave Morgan a wary glance.

"I don't know if I can get these off myself." He said, a little sheepishly.

"Are you serious?" Morgan laughed.

"Not in any short period of time, no." He giggled.

Morgan shook his head before patting the bed beside him and Reid took two long strides over and then lay on his back, still laughing.

"Oh god, do you remember the first time we did this?"

"Do _you_?" Morgan asked skeptically, referring to how drunk Reid had been.

"Enough to know it had been quite the struggle."

"Yes. It had." Morgan smirked, grabbing the top of the genius's pants.

Reid smacked the darker agent's arm and then began wiggling his hips so that his jeans would go down but not his underwear.

Morgan pulled and slowly creamy smooth leg was exposed to him. The sight was so enticing that he leaned in and kissed the skin as it came into view, making Reid squirm underneath him.

"You're not making this easy, pretty boy."

"Nor are _you_, Derek!"

"I know," He smirked and then returned to what he was doing. He was met with only a small amount of resistance while maneuvering down his thighs. "Doesn't seem that hard to do." Morgan commented.

"It's my calves that it's really tight on." Reid said, slightly regretfully. "I _told _you they were too small."

"Maybe," Morgan smiled. "But they're damn sexy on you."

Reid laughed and blushed and wriggled again as the jeans hit his knees.

"Hold on." Morgan warned before giving an all mighty tug and removing the jeans completely of their owner.

"Wow," Reid smiled. "Kudos."

"I took a course in pants-removal in collage." Morgan shrugged, making Reid's go into almost hysterics, which Morgan took as an opportunity to climb over him and attack the man's neck with his mouth.

"Jesus, you're good at that." Reid gasped, the ministrations having successfully shut him up.

Morgan hummed and then tweaked at Reid's nipple before moving his hands south to palm at the younger agent's hard-on.

"Oh, goddamn!" Reid hissed and pushed his hips upwards to get more friction.

"Like that?"

"God yeah."

"How about this?" Morgan asked slipping his hand down the top of the other's underwear to get a better grasp.

"Shit!" Reid choked on the air as he tried to suppress the moans that were bubbling up continuously from his mouth.

"You're so hot." Morgan growled.

"Mmm, ah!" Was the only response he got from the genius.

"Not so smart now, are you?" He chided playfully.

"Please," Reid whimpered, and it had nothing to do with Morgan's last comment. "_Please._ Lube's in the top drawer. I can't wait any more."

The darker agent nodded quickly before reaching to the bedside table and rummaging around for a second, withdrawing a small tube. He set it on the bed and then held the elastic on Reid's underwear. He looked up quickly and met Reid's eye.

"Go right ahead." Reid smiled encouragingly.

Morgan pulled the black boxer-briefs down slowly, letting the whole of Reid's member expose bit by bit. When Morgan finally got the whole garment off he took a moment and just stared at Reid in all of his nakedness.

"You're beautiful."

Reid blushed furiously. "Stop,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm blushing."

Morgan grinned. "It's nice to know you're so hot and bothered over me."

"Shut up," Reid smiled. "Come on."

"Okay, okay." The older agent grabbed the lube and got a large portion on his fingers before tossing it back on the bed. He put a hand on the inside of Reid's thigh and the young agent spread his legs wide.

"Beautiful." Morgan reiterated before lowering his finger to Reid's entrance. "You okay?"

"I've done this before, Derek. I'll be fine." Reid smiled.

"Alright, here we go."

As the first of Morgan's fingers breached him, Reid felt an odd shiver of satisfaction. A type of pleasure he didn't normally get at this point of his usual sexual encounters and he couldn't help but hum in pleasure.

"Already enjoying yourself?" Morgan asked, intrigued.

"I'm just so happy it's you doing this." Reid smiled, before wrapping a hand around the older's neck and bringing him into a soft and sensual kiss.

Morgan smiled into the genius's mouth and used the kiss as a distraction to add another finger.

"Oh!" Reid gasped in a good-surprised way. Sure, it hurt a bit, but he was too happy to care very much.

"We should probably go for three, right?" Morgan asked as he twisted and scissored his fingers inside the other's channel.

Reid was having a slightly hard time listening to Morgan when that delicious sensation was making him squirm, but he gripped Morgan's arm and nodded.

The third finger made Reid's eyes go watery but he reassured Morgan three times that it was fine and pretty soon the was getting the finger-fucking of his life.

"Oh! God! Mm!" Reid panted and Morgan smiled.

"So sexy. So gorgeous."

"Oh god, you wanna do this for real?"

Morgan swallowed audibly and nodded. He removed his digits from Reid and then looked unsure.

"What?"

"Should… I use a condom?" He asked.

"Do you have any diseases?"

"No,"

Well," Reid seemed to think for a moment. "I trust you enough to go bareback. I love you, Derek. But if you're concerned then I can agree to a condom."

Morgan smiled. "I love you, too." He said and then grabbed the lube and put a large portion in his hand and slicked himself up. He was careful in lining himself up and gave Reid a swift kiss before pushing in slowly.

"Oh, wow, you're big." He gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great, babe."

It was only thirty seconds before Morgan found himself completely seated within the lithe man.

"So tight." He grunted.

"Oh yeah?" Reid squirmed before flexing his stomach muscles in a way he knew would squeeze Morgan.

"Oh fuck! Do that again!"

"What? This?" Reid asked wickedly, repeating the motion.

"Fuck that's hot."

"Mmm, thanks." Reid said slyly. "Now move." He murmured with a smile that Morgan returned.

The older agent started with a steady pace, Reid grabbing Morgan's biceps and Morgan grabbing Reid's hips.

"Please, harder. I want all of you." Reid moaned wrapping his legs tightly around Morgan's waist.

The top was happy to oblige and sped his pace along with the harder thrusts. He brought his mouth to Reid's and even though it was hard to keep contact through the movement, they shared a passionate, sloppy kiss.

"I could kiss you forever." Morgan murmured. "You're intoxicating."

"You're like a drug." Reid smiled. "It's weird doing this for real after having faked it a couple times."

Morgan let out a short laugh, which couldn't be longer because of the effort he was exerting. "Yeah, that's for sure."

Reid smiled and suddenly pushed up on his elbows before pushing sideways so they flipped and he was on top.

Reid rocked forwards and back, bracing his hands on Morgan's abs and groaning at the change in friction.

"Oh god, this is good."

Morgan nodded in agreement and then reached up to grab the headboard so he could add a back and forth to his own up and down.

"You're amazing. You're amazing." Reid panted.

Morgan growled. "You shouldn't even be _talking_, pretty boy. _You're_ amazing."

Reid couldn't even shake his head because he was so wrapped up in the feel of Morgan. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back.

"Ah, ah, oh." He gasped and moaned and then cried out as Morgan's thumbs found his nipples.

"It feels so good to be inside you, Spencer. Wanted this forever."

Reid nodded and then felt Morgan's hand on the back of his neck.

"Look at me, pretty boy. I wanna see your eyes."

Reid opened his eyes and locked them on Morgan's, continuing his rocking which was making a lock of hair swing in his face so Morgan pushed it back behind his ears like he had done inside the car that fateful night. Still, it made the genius smile.

Once the hair had been moved from Reid's face, Morgan put his hands back on the headboard. Reid followed suit and leaned forward to put his hands over the darker man's.

And the new angle was heavenly.

That angle put Morgan right on Reid's prostate and he couldn't help but wail at the vibrations it sent up his spine.

"Oh god! Fuck!"

Morgan's eyes widened. "Say that again."

"What? Fuck?"

"Oh god." Morgan's eyes closed. "Just when I thought you couldn't be more sexy and you let something like 'fuck' cross your lips."

"I like swearing during sex." Reid smiled though he was having a bit of a hard time trying to talk when he was practically get his brain fucked out. "I love saying things like 'fuck', and 'cock', and 'cum'." He said slyly.

Morgan just seemed to stare.

"Fuck me, Derek." Reid purred. "Fuck me hard in the ass. Cum for me."

Morgan groaned and picked up his pace and Reid sighed in content at the extreme pleasure.

The older agent moved his hands from the headboard and grabbed the young man's hips so he could push upwards with intensity, making Reid gasp and moan.

"Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh, ah, nngh!"

"You almost there?"

"Close. Oh god. So close." Reid ran a hand through his hair so it was out of his face.

"Come on, baby. Cum." Morgan crooned as he grabbed Reid's dick and tugged in time with there thrusts

"I-I… ah! I… Mm. Ah. Derek! Shit! Fuck!"

Reid came apart on Morgan's hand and stomach and rode it completely out while Morgan milked him. When he was done he kept clenching those stomach muscles of his while he continued his rocking movements and pretty soon, Morgan was coming apart.

"Spencer. Oh god, Spence. So hot. Oh, shit!"

With a final roar, Reid felt Morgan empty inside of him. It was an extremely satisfying feeling. A fullness.

They stayed like that for a moment; Reid sitting atop Morgan's semi-hard cock, both panting and running their hands on the other's body in a lazy way.

"Get down here." Morgan breathed and Reid smiled before lifting himself gingerly off Morgan and lying down beside him. The older man faced him and played peacefully with a lock of his hair.

"I love you."

Reid smiled. "I'm so happy right now."

Morgan returned the grin. "What do you think the girls will say when they find out?"

Reid gave a false grimace. "I have a feeling they'll be happy but unsurprised."

Morgan laughed. "Yeah, probably."

There was a short and happy pause in the conversation.

"You were right." Reid smiled and traced patterns on Morgan's skin. "I _did_ need some loving. That was… wow."

"Agreed."

They lay there, newly found lovers, newly found partners. Happy to be in each other's arms after a long bout of assumed unrequited love. It was peaceful and whole. The dark man lying next to Spencer smelled of the best types of pheromones and was emitting a type of intoxicating glow that Reid was just soaking up.

As they both started to drift off in a sated sleep Reid had two thought's run through his head. These thoughts were the exact opposite of what he'd been thinking when they'd first got the idea of posing as a couple.

This _was_ going to work. It was his own personal heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's over!<strong>

**Thanks again for all your support! Oh god it's been insane! And I love you!**

**On to business: I've created a twitter account and I would be ever grateful if those of you who intend to continue reading my stuff and have twitter accounts would follow me. **_**It will be a completely fanfiction-based account!**_** Not a personal "look at the scones I ate for breakfast" type thing. I think it will be good because then I can keep you guys updated on how things are going with my writing and you can all bug me when I'm not doing it :P Also I can bounce ideas off of you and see what you think about situations I want to put these boys in. if none of you follow me, it's okay. I won't hurt you or anything, but I **_**would**_** be kinda embarrassing :P oh well, I roll with the punches. My account name is: eninalus (big surprise hey? :P)**

**This last month or so all of you have been so cute. Ever since I mentioned the thing about having someone asking me a few hours before I post to post I've had people always like "are you posting? Please post." And I felt guilty every time I opened my email. (in a good way!)**

**And the prize goes too…. xXevanderXx, who actually sent me a personal message instead of a review just now (pullin out the big guns, eh?)**

**Thanks again with all my heart! Now I'm tired and I hope I'm not forgetting anything (it's 2:30 AM here :P)**

**Oh! Check out my other stuff if you haven't and you feel so inclined ;)**

**Yours truly! Love always! Xoxoxo**


End file.
